They Returned
by LongHairedMan
Summary: The Demons of the past may not be in Kagome's time but they reappear later in the future. Can one man from that very same future stop there return or will a dark truth be found? Also the main characters of Inuyasha wont show up until chapter 2. This is a 3 part series set around the band of seven saga to right before the final act.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Year is 2076, humanity has been hunted to extinction by Demons.

For 15 years the war between man and demon has been fought. The first year demons returned to earth humans seemed to be beyond them due to the amount of technology and power humanity gained over their 500 years alone on earth. Demons seemed to be nothing compared to the combination of man and machine but incompetence and negligence lead humanity to forget about the demons deeming them not to be a serious threat. The demon population hid it self away underground for several years until large enough numbers could be sustained.

5 years later(Start of the 15 year war) the demons launched there long awaited attack on humanity. Only then did the humans realized the true threat the demons posed but it was too late. Even humanities most advanced weapons and defenses were simply being overwhelmed, the human population of earth was less then half of what it use to be and hope for victory was quickly fading. The next 7 years were a desperate struggle just to keep humanity existing. All the nations of earth had been destroyed and the United Nations became a sad story of how life use to be. The only thing that remained where remnants of the NAA (North American Alliance) and people who tried to live day to day in this global hell on earth.

But...

There was one small sliver of hope for humanity. One of the last remaining groups of the NAA stationed in japan (and forgotten). Had found a well that seem to cause time space distortions. After a 2 year study the science division had concluded that the well could be or was used go back in time to the 15th century. Though they had not tried to send anything threw, they were confident they could create a stable rip in time and send something or someones threw in one piece.

What the humans knew of the past was limited due to the loss of information thanks to the war but what they did have was evidence that demon existence in the 15th century was likely. So a plan was set into motion to send a party of three men back to that time period to complete 3 objectives...

1. Confirm the presence of demons.

2. Find out what happened to the demons between 15th and 21st century.

3. Make sure they never have a chance to reappear.

For the next 6 months the 3 best men where trained to take up this task but 2 days before launch the NAA base had came under attack.


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

**Series 1**

**The main characters of Inuyasha will show up next chapter.**

***RED ALERT, RED ALERT THIS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT RED ALERT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!* **

The sound of panic and gun shots could be heard all around as the warning sirens screeched uncontrollably. Private John Cutter ran down the hall with rifle in hand towards his ranking officer Sergeant Hopper who was standing beside other soldiers at the barricade. "Cutter, god damn am I glad to see your alive" Sergeant Hopper said with a small smirk. "Thank you sir, what are my orders s-" and before Cutter could finish a soldier 2 feet away from Hopper yelled out in pain and fell backwards. As Cutter looked down he seen a massive brown organic spike sticking out of the fallen soldier. By now the smirk on Hopper's face was replaced with a look anger and to export this feeling he fired a few burst in the opening of the barricade killing whatever got in the way of his bullets.

"about your orders-" Hopper was about the finish when the radio attached to his combat vest went off asking for him "Sergeant Hopper?" the Sergeant then held down the button on the side of the radio and replied "Yes, I read you. "The 3 men who planned to go threw the well are dead. It seems Naraku knew what we were planning" the radio explained and Hopper punched the wall yelling "Damn, what the hell are we going to do now?!" A long pause came from the radio which gave Cutter a chance to hear that all other gun fire besides from the last soldier at the barricade in front of him had stopped.

Finally after what seemed like forever the radio asked "How many men do you have left Sergeant?" "3 including myself" Hopper responded and a loud sigh could be heard threw the radio. "Send whoever you can Sergeant" the radio stated and Hopper then looked over to Cutter. "Private Saito and I will try to buy you enough time to get to the division 4 lab" Hopper told Cutter with a reassuring tone. Cutter looked at Hopper with a confused look before asking "Why not you?" "Remember I owe you a beer, lets just say were even. Now get to the labs we don't have much time!" Hopper ordered and Cutter turned around before starting to run down the hall in the direction of the labs. He could hear Hopper informing the radio of who was coming and Cutter knew this was the last time he would ever hear Hopper's voice.

Cutter was running when the automated voice system came on the intercom.

_*__**BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 10 MINUTES!***_

Cutter ran even harder until he was stopped by a demon that looked like a disembodied head. The demon had been feasting upon a dead women with a lab coat on. It met Cutter with a smile and stated "You mortals really know how to satisfy my belly!" before laughing. Cutter was disgusted and in the blink of an eye he lifted his rifle and squeezed the trigger. The rifle unleashed a burst of 3 bullets all of which hit the demon creating 3 small holes and the demon hit the ground. The demon coughed before explaining "soon my brother's will over run this entire base and no one will be left alive!"

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 9 MINUTES!**__*_

This made Cutter's blood boil and a look of anger came over him. Cutter pulled out his last grenade and yelled "I hope this tastes just as good!" Cutter then let the striking hammer fly off the grenade and shoved it into the demons mouth. Cutter ran down the hall to avoid being caught in the explosion and turned around to watch the grenade blow the demon to pieces.

***BOOM***

**__*****BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 8 MINUTES!**_*_

Cutter reminded by the intercom of his task, began his run towards the labs again.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 7 MINUTES!**__*_

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN 6 MINUTES!**__*_

Cutter had finally reached the front of the labs and was out of breath. As he caught his breath he could no longer hear gun fire. Instead it was replaced with cries and screams of pain. At that point Cutter knew the demons had made there way into the civilian shelter and Cutter tightly clenched his fist asking out loud "How many innocent people have you killed Naraku? DOES IT EVER STOP!?" Cutter had been witness to countless massacres as he grew up and was about to break down when Hoppers words echo in his head.

***GET TO THE LABS WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!***

Cutter picked himself up and stepped into the labs section of the base. Cutter moved at a quick pace reading all of the doors until he read the one named division 4.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**5**__** MINUTES!**__*_

As Cutter walked threw the door he was met with a wide open room that had machine everywhere. The next thing Cutter noticed was a very impatient man on the left side of the room that looked to be in his 60's. Once Cutter made eye contact the man spoke with a stressed tone "What took you so long? Don't you know we are running out of time!" and Cutter replied with "Look, Im here now aren't I?" "Just get over here Cutter" the man ordered.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**4**__** MINUTES!**__*_

Cutter hurried over to the man who by now he could tell was the lead scientist Doctor Matt Botcans. Botcans pushed a few buttons on a panel and the large capsule against the wall opened revealing an open white full body suit like something out of a sci fi movie. "Get in" Botcans told Cutter without looking in his direction.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**3**__** MINUTES!**__*_

Without hesitation Cutter put down his rifle and climbed into the suit and asked Botcans "So doc, any tips on using this thing?" "Just let the suit do all the work not you." Botcans replied.

Suddenly the suit closed and Cutter was in pure darkness until he heard "A.C.E. Online" (Advanced Combat Exoskeleton) and the helmet lit up with an augmented display of the outside world. "Come on get up, we need to get you over to the well right now!" Botcans shouted while moving away from Cutter. Cutter grabbed his rifle and followed while trying to get use to moving in the A.C.E..

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**2**__** MINUTES!**__*_

In front of Cutter stood an old well with wires and machines all around it. Botcans was now on the other side of the well pressing buttons on the display panel. When all of a sudden the door at the front of room was smashed off its hinges. In the doors place stool a man with dark hair, red eyes, snow white skin and appeared to have an eye on his chest. "So your the last ones left. I shall make your deaths far from painless for this insolence." the man said with a grin. Cutter realized this was no man and was in fact the leader of the demons who called himself Naraku.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**1**__** MINUTE **__**AND 30 SECONDS**__**!**__*_

"Cutter, I need a minute to charge-up enough power to use the well, hold him off until its done." Cutter nodded his head and lifted his rifle. While doing so he noticed the heads up display was tracking where his gun was aiming and squeezed the trigger multiple times. Not all of the bullets hit Naraku but the ones that did didn't even put a scratch on him and Naraku laughed as he started walking towards Cutter. "Uh doc, my gun doesn't seem to be very effective!" Cutter yelled with a slightly scared tone and Botcans yelled back "Cutter, drop the gun and yell blades on!" Cutter dropped his rifle and did just that. "BLADES ON!" Cutter yelled and two 3 foot blue tinted transparent blades formed from holes that faced out from the top of his knuckles.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**1**__** MINUTE!**__*_

Without having to be told Cutter charged Naraku and swung the left blade down on Naraku. In one clean sweep the blade had cut off Naraku's arm from his shoulder. Cutter would have felt victorious if it wasn't for the fact that Naraku was still smiling at him. "Oh look you cut off my arm, Its been a while since I have been damaged by your kind." Naraku said and then chuckled a little to himself. The way Naraku said "your kind" was like it was worse then filth.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**45 **__**SECONDS**__**!**__*_

Suddenly Cutter found himself being knocked back 9 or 10 feet and the A.C.E then took control landing Cutter upright. As Cutter looked up at his foe he seen that attached to him was an appendage that came down to a point like a spear.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**30 **__**SECONDS**__**!**__*_

"Interesting, no armor has ever stopped that attack but it still wont save you" Naraku said confidently before Botcan yelled at Cutter "Cutter its ready!" Before Cutter could turn around he found himself being constricted by 4 of Naraku's appendages. "There is no escape for you or your pitiful race." Naraku announced wile pronouncing "pitiful race" the same way as "your kind".

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**15 **__**SECONDS**__**!**__*_

"DOC!?" Cutter yelled at the top of his lungs. "Cutter yell surrounding blast!" Botcans ordered wile jumping to the ground for protection. Cutter then yelled "SURROUNDING BLAST!" and a blue transparent wave shot out like an explosion around the suit. Most of Naraku's body was blasted to pieces and the only thing left in one piece was his head that was floating. "YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THAT DEARLY!" Naraku yelled.

_***BASE SELF DESTRUCT IN **__**1**__**0 **__**SECONDS**__**!**__*_

"CUTTER GET IN-

_*****__**9***_

THE WELL!" Botcans yelled as loud as possible_._

_*****__**8***_

Cutter turned around and faced the well.

_*****__**7***_

He started to run towards the well and noticed it was admitting a blue light.

_*****__**6***_

_*****__**5***_

_*****__**4***_

Cutter jumped into the old well before letting gravity do its job.

_*****__**3***_

_*****__**2***_

_***1***_


	3. Chapter 2

**1**

**The Man From The Future**

"Finally school is over" Kagome thought as she climbed the familiar shrine stairs. It had been 2 weeks since Kagome had been to school before today and the only reason that time period wasn't longer was because she had a test. "How am I ever going to get into high school if I keep bombing test?" she asked herself. "Tonight ill start studying and that way i will be caught up" she told herself but then realized that she already had plans for tonight. Before she could continue pondering about her plans Kagome was greeted by her mother who was in the kitchen watching television

"So how did your test go Kagome?" "Not well, I think I only answered 1 question right" she replied. Kagome walked into the next room but then turned around and walked back into the kitchen. "Before I forget to tell you I wont be here for dinner." Kagome told her mother. "And where will you be going tonight?" her mother asked. "Im having dinner with Inuyasha tonight" She announced. "Oh, sounds like a date to me." Kagome's mother said with the intent of getting a reaction out of her. In a matter of seconds Kagome's cheeks turned incredibly red. "Mom" Kagome moaned while still blushing intensely. "You forget that I was once 15 too you know." She said trying to reassured her daughter. Kagome replied with a typical teenage response of "Yes mom" then walked back out of the kitchen and towards the stairs that lead to the next floor. Kagome then climbed the stairs to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed.

She relaxed and closed her eyes going over in her mind how her dinner with Inuyasha would go. Kagome remembered tonight was the night of the new moon which meant Inuyasha would be in his human form. Thanks to that fact Kagome's companions decided to take the day off from pursuing Naraku and the jewel shards. This left Kagome and Inuyasha plenty of time for there dinner. "Dinner with Inuyasha then watch the sunset" she thought happily. Threw all of her thoughts Kagome never realized how tired she was from school and in no time at all she fell asleep.

***4 Hours Later***

A very impatient and agitated Inuyasha sat near the well cursing to himself in the night. "I cant believe im still waiting for her. I bet she thinks it funny to waste my time." The thought of Kagome laughing with Kōga creeping into Inuyasha's mind along with the words "He's only a half demon". At this point Inuyasha then stood up and was determined to bring her back even if he had to drag her back. 2 steps later he noticed the familiar flash of light coming from inside the well. Inuyasha turned until his back was facing the well. "So look who decided to show up" He announced. Inuyasha listened to the noise of the latter in use before announcing "I don't know why you were so intent on doing this if you were just going to forge-." Inuyasha stopped as he noticed the noise of someone hitting the ground was not a small crunch typical for someone of Kagome's stature. But was in fact a large thud.

***Cutters POV***

Cutter looked around to find himself inside the well with a latter that went to the top and beyond that was the night sky. Cutter leaned up against one of the 4 walls of the well and smiled to himself out of pure relief. "I made it" he thought to himself. Cutter was about to close his eyes when he heard someones voice outside. Cutter remembering his first objective climbed to the top of the well and landed on the grass.

As he looked to see where the voice had come from Cutter found himself face to face with a man who had long black hair, dark eyes and sporting clothes normal for 15th century Japan. Suddenly the A.C.E. voice system indicated it was scanning the person in front of Cutter. After a few seconds the scan had been completed showing the man to be human. Cutter was about to go on his way when the man blurted out "Who are you and where is Kagome!" Cutter ignored the question and started to walk forward until the men jumped in his path holding the handle his still sheathed sword. "Your not going anywhere until you tell me where Kagome is!" the man demanded. "Listen, I don't know who this Kagome person is but if you don't get out of my way I'll move you out of the way." Cutter promised. The man didn't move and Cutter being the man he was got ready to move this obstacle out of the way when he seen something out of the corner of his eye.

That something turned out to be a large centipede demon. As it crashed down on the ground Cutter started to charge it. He didn't wait for the demon scan to finish for obvious reasons."BLADES ON" he yelled in a full charge and the blades from before reappeared over his fist. Cutter then jumped 10 feet in the air(thanks to the A.C.E.) and came down on the demon. 2 large cuts could be seen across the top of the demons body. Cutter feeling victorious, started walking back to man and told him on his way "now you see what I can do so you better-" until he was tossed into a nearby tree after which falling to the ground. "Well that hurt" Cutter said out loud while trying to figure out what hurt more, his body or pride. "You idiot, you have to cut its head off or it will keep getting up" yelled the man from earlier. Sure enough when Cutter looked back he found the demon didn't even have a scratch on it.

Cutter jumped to his feet to find the demon was swinging the back half of its body down towards him. Suddenly he was knocked out of harms way by the same man from before. Cutter got up again and began his final charge on the demon. The demon swung low but Cutter seen it coming and jumped. In a millisecond the demons head was liberated from its body. He was told that would kill the demon but decided its better to be safe then sorry and cut the demons head in half. Cutter heard the man stop somewhere near him as he examined the demons corpse. Cutter then said "Blades off" and the 2 blades disappeared.

"Whats your name?" Cutter asked and the man answered with "Inuyasha." "Well Inuyasha where I come from I would owe you a beer." "Okay, whatever the hell that means." an unimpressed Inuyasha replied. "Your not much of a people person are you?" "Coming from the guy who is hiding behind armour and wont show me his face." Inuyasha was expecting a come back and was caught off guard with Cutters next response. "To tell you the truth I wish I knew how to get this off. Its giving me a huge wedgie." For few seconds there was silence but before they knew it they where both laying on there backs laughing uncontrollable. The two where laughing so much that they didn't even notice the light coming from the well.

***Kagome's POV***

Kagome appeared in the well and was met with a sight she had seen too many times to count. "Oh im so late! I hope Inuyasha is not too mad at me" she thought as she climbed the well latter. As she climbed the latter she could hear what was thought to be laughter. When Kagome finally got out of the well her eyes found one of the sources of laughter, Inuyasha. "Oh no, Inuyasha is so mad at me that he has lost his mind" she thought. Kagome's eyes found the second source of laughter. In the grass sprawled out was a white figure in the shape of a man. For a few more seconds the two bounced the laughter back and forth until Kagome spoke "In...uyasha?" The two stopped laughing immediately and sat up to look at her.


	4. Chapter 3

**1**

**Questions**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said with relief. Inuyasha stood up and started walking towards her "Where the hell have you been!" "Inuyasha you sound concerned for me" Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha then turned his back to Kagome hiding the fact he was blushing. "I was only worried about the jewel shards that's all. So don't get any ideas in that head of yours" he stated trying to convince Kagome. As Cutter watched, the A.C.E. scanned Kagome to find that she was also human. "Im sorry to interrupt but did you just come threw that well?" Cutter asked out loud. Kagome looked at Cutter who was now standing and noticed that he looked like something out of a sci fi movie. "Who is this Inuyasha?" she asked "Not sure, he hasn't told me his name but what he has done was almost get himself killed" Inuyasha blurted out. "My names Cutter nice to meet you, you must be Kagome." Suddenly as Kagome was about to greet Cutter the A.C.E. voice system spoke "Objective 1 Complete, A.C.E. instructional A.I. Online." A different computer generated voice then spoke "Hello Private Cutter"

Cutter held his index finger up at Kagome to signal "give me a second." "Hello?" Cutter said to the voice and the voice responded "Hello again Private Cutter. I am the A.C.E. AI and I am here to instruct you on its functionality. For example the A.C.E. will collapse the helmet if you say helmet down." Cutter repeated the phrase and the helmet collapsed as he was told it would. Kagome stared at Cutter noting his features. Cutter had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, seemed to be in his late teens or early 20's. Kagome decided upon seeing a human face to trust him enough to tell him what she knew.

For the next few minutes Kagome explained how she fell threw the well and how she released Inuyasha the half-demon from his imprisonment. Kagome was about to continue when Cutter interrupted her. "So your telling me he's a demon?" asked Cutter as he looked in disbelief at Inuyasha. "Well actually he's a half demon" Kagome answered. Inuyasha who was sitting with his back against a tree just glared at Kagome for few seconds then turned his head the other way. A more confused look came over Cutters face as he couldn't see anything demon-like with Inuyasha. "Well you cant tell now because its the new moon but when the sun comes up he will transform back" explained Kagome. Transformed was a bad way of explaining it because the image that popped into Cutters head was of Inuyasha turning into a monster. A horrified look came over Cutter's face and Kagome realized her mistake.

Before Kagome could explain in more detail Cutter clenched his fists and the look from before was replaced with a look of anger towards Inuyasha. Kagome seen that look before on Inuyasha in the past and knew she had to say something fast. Kagome blurted out the first thing that came to mind "he gets big cute doggy ears!" Cutter instantly dropped his look of anger and looked at Kagome with one eyebrow up. "By transform I meant slight adjustments" Kagome stated. "Don't worry hes a good demon." The term good demon was like good cancer cell to Cutter. For the next few moments Cutter delivered a soul shattering stare at Kagome to see if there was any dishonesty in her. Finally after what felt like hours to Kagome, Cutter unclenched his fist, relaxed and put on a small smirk. "So he's still going to keep his charming personally?" Cutter asked jokingly. "Oh, HA HA very funny" Inuyasha said unimpressed. Kagome pretended to laugh hiding how relieved she was.

In truth Cutter trusted the A.C.E. scan more then some girl who he didn't know and didn't even look look an adult yet. Her story of sacred arrows and half demons sounded like a fairy tail to Cutter. "Then again she did come threw the well" Cutter thought trying to think of a logical reason for his situation. Cutter couldn't think of one but he realized whatever the case may be his objectives come first but he had to admit he was tired.

"Do you know were I could sleep tonight? I would prefer not to sleeping on the ground" Cutter stated. Kagome nodded her head and told Cutter about Kaede's village. "Perfect!" Cutter announced and the 3 started there walk towards the village. "When I wake up in the morning ill high tail it out before anyone notices a thing" Cutter thought to himself. On there way to the village, Inuyasha started whispering to Kagome "Can we really trust this guy I mean did you see the look he was giving me when you told him I was a demon." "Im not sure that we can trust him but we did promise to get him a bed to sleep in for the night." Kagome whispered back. "He came threw the well before you did" Inuyasha explained. "How? I thought only me and you could go threw it." "That's what I thought too." "Inuyasha keep an eye on him threw the night and hopefully we can get some answers out of him in the morning." Kagome finished

At this point they reached the village and were in front of Lady Kaede's home. "ill go ask lady Kaede if theirs a free place to sleep tonight" Kagome explained and Cutter nodded. A minute later Kagome walked out "turns out there is a place for you to sleep." Kagome told Cutter and he replied with a smile "thank you." Kagome and Inuyasha walked Cutter to the place he would be sleeping. Cutter walked inside and closed the door. "helmet up" Cutter said and his helmet rebuild it self around his head. "A.I. how do i get out of the A.C.E." he asked and was replied by the A.I. "would you like me to open the A.C.E.?" "Yes." Sure enough the A.C.E. opened and Cutter was free. As Cutter went to sleep he thought to himself "If that crazy story of Kagome's is true and that's a big if. It would explain how Kagome came threw the well." Before Cutter could continue the thought he fell asleep.

***Cutters Nightmare***

Cutter found himself in a familiar place and realized that It was his home as a child. "John! Dinner!" Cutter's mother yelled and in reponce to his mother yelled back "yea ok mom." Cutters younger self went down the house stairs stopping halfway hearing a scream. He knew it was his fathers and hurried down the stairs only to be stopped by the sight of none other then Naraku holding his mother up by the throat. Until now every time Cutter would have this dream the man would have no face. Next thing Cutter seen was one of Naraku's appendages shoot threw her chest shooting blood all over with some of it landing on Cutter's younger self. "MOM!" he cried out and his mother with her last moments pleaded with Naraku "please don't harm my son." Naraku laughed. "Why shouldn't I when all of your race will suffer the same fate as you very soon" Naraku told her before throwing her to the ground like a piece of garbage.

Naraku's gaze shifted over to Cutter's younger self but before he could do anything Naraku was hit with a 40mm greande causing him to fly backwards threw a wall in the home. Cutter's younger self was then grabbed by the shoulder by a younger Sergeant Hopper who at the time was still a private. "Come on kid we have to get out of here!" Hopper yelled. Hopper seen that the kid in front of him was stuned by what he just witnessed and picked him up carrying him over his shoulder.

***Cutters POV***

Cutter woke up in a panic with sweat all over his body. As he was reeling over what he just dreamt about he heard a child's voice "He's awake Kagome!" When Cutter sat up and was met with two small green demon eyes. Cutter jumped back hitting the wall hard and reached for his side arm that he kept in his holster. Cutters hand found that his holster but it was empty. "looking for this?" a voice asked from his right. When Cutter looked to his right Kagome was holding his pistol and shaking it to indicate that's what she was talking about. When Cutter looked back to were he seen the 2 eyes there stood a 3 foot child with a fox tail and paws instead of feet. "He's awake" Kagome said loudly and a now demon looking Inuyasha plus 2 others walked into the room from outside. The two others were a man who looked like a monk and a woman who was wearing armour. Cutter noted the changes that occurred to Inuyasha overnight and realized Kagome did not lie to him.

Still looking at Inuyasha, Cutter relaxed began to laugh. "What so funny?" Inuyasha asked and while in mid laughter Cutter answered him "You really do have big cute dog ears." Inuyasha raised a fist with the intent of striking Cutter but before he could though the monk jumped in front of the two. "now now Inuyasha we need to find out information not beat the crap out of him" the monk told Inuyasha. The monk then turned to Cutter and asked "How did you come threw the well?" Cutter looked around the room weighing his options. He could try to escape but considering he was surrounded and disarmed his chances were low at best. The only other option was to tell the truth and after all Kagome had been completely honest with him. "This is going to take a while so sit down" Cutter told them.


	5. Chapter 4

**1**

**Answers**

As Cutter told of the future the group just sat in shock. They couldn't believe it and most of them didn't. What the group had thought was that Cutter was from Kagome's time and just happened to be able to pass threw the well like Inuyasha and Kagome. The main reason they held this thought was because of Cutters side arm and how modern it was. After a few more minutes Cutter hit the part in his story when he fought Naraku. "What do you mean you fought Naraku?" asked a sceptical Inuyasha. "Well I wouldn't call it fought, more like bought time to get away" explained Cutter. The group looked around at each other and this time Sango spoke. "What did this Naraku look like?" "He had black long hair, red eyes, pale white skin and appeared to have an eye on his chest." Cutter explained.

The group looked at each other in horror for a few moments because now they knew Cutter was telling the truth. Then Shippo spoke "So that means we don't beat Naraku." "Not so fast Shippo. You said that demons disappeared for 500 years right? So maybe Naraku managed to hide a piece of himself for all that time." Miroku thought out loud. "Yea i did but wait your telling me Naraku's alive in this time period and on top of that you are all trying to hunt him down?" Cutter asked with surprise. "Its more about the jewel shards then Naraku" Miroku told Cutter. "whatever the hell that is" Cutter blurted out.

All but Cutter thought about the jewel shards from a few moments until Cutter spoke again "Anyway nice to meet you im Cutter" At this point Miroku was getting way too touchy with Sango and was delivered a slap. "Nice to meet you too Cutter. Im Sango, this is the lecherous monk Miroku and the one behind Kagome is Shippo." After seeing Miroku get slapped Cutter laughed until Sango gave him a look of death. Cutter trying to avoid the look he was getting, walked towards the A.C.E. got inside and yelled "close A.C.E., Helmet down." "Well I would love to stay but I got stuff to do" Cutter explained. "are you sure, because we were just about to have lunch" Kagome told him. As Cutter was about to walk threw the door he turned around with a smile on his face.

***Outside***

Cutter sat alone in the grass, eating and watching the sky. "Why are we helping him Kagome?" "because he has no where to go and besides that if you listened to his story its more then likely that everyone he ever knew is dead" Kagome retorted. "Well if you feel so bad for him why don't you just go be with him" Inuyasha said with an attitude. "Inuyasha" Kagome said trying to warn the half demon and Inuyasha being who he was ignored this warning "you do this with anyone who has a sad story Kagome" "Inuyasha!" said Kagome again trying to tell him to stop talking before he gets it. "You know its tru-" "SIT!" Kagome yelled and the half demon crashed face first into the ground. "What an idiot" Shippo said while walking towards Cutter.

Miroku looked at Cutter then spoke "What I don't understand is what is his connection to the jewel?" "What do you mean?" Sango asked with confusion. "What I mean is that anyone that was involved with Naraku had a connection to the jewel shards as well but he doesn't even know what they are." Miroku stated "your right but what does it mean?" Sango again inquired and Miroku simply shrugged his shoulders.

Shippo sat next to Cutter and asked "can you show me that cool thing you do by yelling?" Cutter laughed a little but granted his request yelling "BLADES ON." Shippo stared at one of the blades in awe then looked at Cutter. "well do you want to see something cool?" Shippo asked with enthusiasm and Cutter said "Sure Shippo" expecting to see him make a silly face or something childish. To Cutter's surprise Shippo yelled Fox Magic! Smashing Top!"" and a small spin top flew toward Inuyasha landing on his head. Inuyasha was just getting up after the sit command and was not ready for what was coming. The spin top expanded and Inuyasha fell to the ground again. Shippo and Cutter started laughing to each other.

After a few moments the spinning top became small again and Inuyasha raised his head to see Cutter and Shippo laughing very hard. "GOOD! You two just gave me a reason to kill you" Inuyasha yelled while in complete rage mode. "Blades off" Cutter said as he stood up getting in a fighting stance. "I think you should keep those on!" Shippo recommended but Cutter disagreed "I can take him" Cutter said confidently. "Kagome shouldn't you stop this?" Sango asked but was answered by Miroku "No they asked for this."

Inuyasha was in a full charge with his fist cocked at the two but half way he stopped and started sniffing the ground. Cutter started laughing even harder then before "Don't tell me, you can smell like a dog too!" he asked while still laughing. "Shut up" Inuyasha let out while still smelling the ground. "What did you smell a cat or something?" asked Cutter. "Im going to be smelling your blood in a moment if you don't SHUT THE HELL UP!" Inuyasha yelled with complete seriousness. Shippo on the other hand was not laughing but instead had a look of fear because he could see what Inuyasha was smelling. It was Naraku.

The baboon masked man walked up the hill stopping in front of Kagome, Miroku and Sango. "You seem to be missing someone but I wonder who that could be, oh and I see you made a new friend" Naraku said with a cold evil voice. The 3 thought until Sango realized who was missing. "What have you done to Kirara!" Sango shouted with concern. "Kirara is fine for now but that wont be the case for much longer" Naraku said using the same voice as before. "Where is she!" Sango Screamed and Naraku replied with a smile "about 2 miles north, and Sango she doesn't have muc-." Naraku was literally cut off with one of Cutters blades. A cut in half demon puppet landed on the ground and Cutter was confused. "What the hell?" Cutter let out and Kagome explained "It wasn't really him it was one of his demon puppets."

Inuyasha and Shippo ran over "What did Naraku say this time?" Inuyasha asked with his tetsusaiga drawn. "Not much only that he's holding Kirara 2 miles north of here" Miroku explained. "Then what are we waiting for lets go!" Sango commanded and the whole group besides Shippo and Cutter started to leave. "Aren't you coming with us Cutter?" Shippo asked. "As much as I would like to come get Naraku with you I need to do something first." Cutter explained and he could see that Shippo was developing a frown. "Don't worry ill catch up to you as soon as I can" Cutter reassured him and Shippo's frown turned into a smile.

***Cutter POV***

Once they all left Cutter yelled "helmet up" and began speaking to the A.C.E. AI. "A.C.E. besides the blades what other weapons does this suit have?" "The weapons on board the A.C.E. are the plasma blades, The surrounding plasma blast and the A.C.E.'s 2 fusion reactors that go critical when the self destruct is triggered." "So I have no ranged capability?" "I didn't say that private Cutter those are simply the weapons on board but my inventory is indicating that one miniaturized weapons bunker is in the A.C.E.'s storage." "Well give it to me" The A.C.E. deposited a black cube about the size of a Rubik cube into Cutter's right hand. Cutter was confused as he looked at the cube. "What the hell do i do with this?" he asked the A.C.E. "Put it on the ground and stand back" The A.I. commanded and Cutter obeyed. After a blinding light appeared, the only thing left on the ground was a hatch seen on most bunkers in Cutter's time. Cutter realizing this opened the hatch and jumped in.

As Cutter looked around he seen a bottle of champagne with a note attached to it siting on a table. Cutter walked towards the bottle and picked up the note to read it...

_**Dear Private John Cutter,**_

_**If your reading this then chances are that you made it to the other side alive **_

_**and hopefully to the 15th century. Being a soldier who has used his rifle his **_

_**entire life I figured that the plasma blades would get old after a while so I**_

_**decided to include this into the A.C.E.. When your ready lift the champagne.**_

_** From Richard Botcans**_

_**P.S. Hopper really want me to tell you good luck and thanks for being the**_

_**kid he never had.**_

After reading the ending of the message Cutter said "helmet down" and tears started developing on his face. "Thanks for being my dad" Cutter said with tears coming down his face. After 30 more seconds of this he wiped his tears and lifted the champagne bottle. Once the champagne was lifted Cutter heard a tick followed by the sound of something powering up. The lights in the bunker flashed on and Cutter could see the place was filled with weapons and ammo. One in particular caught Cutter's eye. The weapon was a 25mm semi-auto bullpup anti tank rifle with a 75 round drum mag. When Cutter picked it up it was as light as a feather but he realized that it must be the A.C.E. making him stronger.

Cutter began loading up by attaching 6 grenades to his chest. Next he grabbed a light machine gun with a 200 round box mag and put the 25mm rifle on his back. Cutter then walked towards the latter that led outside but stopped in front of it and turned around. "Thanks for everything old man" Cutter said before climbing out of the bunker and closing it. Cutter looked at the bunker hatch concerned that someone would find it and that when the hatch camouflaged itself. After that Cutter started to run north in the hope of catching up to his new found friends.

**I will be tying my story into the band of seven saga but it will be from Cutter's POV that way you don't have to read something you already watched in the show but there will still be spoilers so read at your own risk.**


	6. Chapter 5

**1**

**The Band Of Seven**

**Im going to get this out of the way because it wont be explained.**

(When Sango reached where Naraku said he was holding Kirara she did find her unharmed but also in the presence of Kohaku. It turned out she wasn't in any danger and Naraku just wanted to draw them towards the band of seven.)

"God damn it where are they!" Cutter thought as he looked around. It was almost night and he had not found Inuyasha or any of his group. Cutter was one step behind them all day and his patience was starting to run out. Cutter walked threw a forest that looked like it had been hit by artillery until he heard the sound of iron clanking. A giant metal monster of a man crawled out of a crater and started walking in the opposite direction of Cutter. "Good he hasn't noticed me. Ill just follow him and hopefully he will lead me to either Inuyasha or Naraku." Cutter thought to himself as he followed the iron monstrosity.

Cutter followed him until the monstrosity stopped in front of some shrine stairs and fired a cannon that seemed to be attached to his shoulder at the temple above. Quickly Cutter put his machine gun on his back and pulled his 25mm rifle off his back. Cutter crouched in a bush waiting for a response from the temple. Sure enough a not so happy Inuyasha flew down the shrine stairs stopping at the bottom. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and cut the iron man. Cutter was about to get up when he seen what was left of the monstrosity was still moving and worse yet Inuyasha thought he had finished him off and started to move up the steps. Cutter took aim but before he fired the monstrosity got up a few of the stairs and fired an axe attached to a chain at Inuyasha grappling his transformed sword. Without hesitation Cutter squeezed the trigger and the rifle fired, slightly sending him back. The 25mm shell ripped threw the shoulder of the iron monstrosity and dropped it to the ground. Inuyasha came flying again down the shrine stairs finishing it off.

Cutter got up and started running towards the shrine stairs. Inuyasha left up the shrine stairs as fast as he came down them and Cutter continued to follow him. Once Cutter reached the top he noticed a monk in his path. "Get out of the way monk" Cutter said loudly as he pushed him out of the way. Once Cutter made it father into the shrine he could see Inuyasha running into a now on fire temple building and simply let out "Oh come on, does this guy ever stop?" Cutter continued to follow the half demon yelling "Helmet up!" to protect his head from fire.

As Cutter ran into the building he yelled "dog boy were are you?" and was replied to by voice "over here!". Cutter moved towards the voice to find Inuyasha standing in front of Shippo who was tearing up. "What happened?" Cutter asked and Shippo replied with a crying and shuddering filled response "I tried to protect them but they aren't breathing!". Cutter looked over and he could see Kagome, Miroku and Sango all unconscious on the ground. Cutter realized how serious the situation was and looked at Inuyasha saying "We have to get them out of this fire". Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up. Shippo sat on the group crying and Cutter was not in the mood to be ignored. "Listen we have to get them out of here! Just because they stopped breathing doesn't mean their de-" Cutter was cut off by Inuyasha yelling at him "I KNOW THAT!". Inuyasha put down Kagome, pulled out his sword and yelled.

A yellow light removed most of the building and Cutter was in awe. After the light had disappeared Shippo continued crying and Inuyasha was saying something but Cutter was still in shock after what he had seen. This continued until he heard his word from before repeated. "Crying isn't going to save anything, we got to get these 3 away from here and into an open area." Cutter looked towards the voice and seen it was coming from on top of Kagome's stomach. It was a flea. Cutter didn't question it after what he just saw. Cutter then noticed Shippo was attempting to pick up Sango but was obviously to small to carry her. "Shippo me and Inuyasha can carry these 3" Cutter told him and started to pick up Kagome when the half demon spoke "No, ill carry Kagome". Cutter just nodded putting his rifle on his back and picking up Sango and Miroku.

***Hour****s**** Later***

"Here should be fine" Myōga stated. Inuyasha put down Kagome on the flat ground followed by Cutter who did the same thing with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha without saying a word, walked off into the forest. "Myōga right? Your sure this antidote will cure them?" Cutter asked and Myōga replied with "It should work." but before he was finished he asked Shippo "Shippo your sure you gave them the antidote?" and Shippo nodded. Cutter decided that there was nothing more he could do and that it would be better to get some sleep while he could. Cutter then laid against a tree with his rifle laying across his legs and fell asleep.

***Daylight***

Cutter was awoken by the sound of foot steps. Quickly Cutter looked up about to grab his rifle when he was met eye to eye with Inuyasha. "Why are you still here?" Inuyasha asked with a suspicious look and Cutter responded in kind "Im not your enemy, so get out of my face". Inuyasha grunted and then turned around walking towards Kagome who was still on the ground. Cutter got to his feet and walked in the same direction as Inuyasha. Cutter stopped when he heard Inuyasha speak "Shippo please don't cry anymore, men never show there tears no matter what". Cutter tried to think of something poetic to say but the only thing that popped into his mind was a bad joke. Inuyasha embraced Kagome and out of respect Cutter looked away.

"Inuyasha, I cant breath" A whimpering female voice said and in and instant Cutter spun around and sure enough Kagome, Sango and Miroku were all alive and moving. Cutter then seen the flea Myōga from before was huge compared to before and realized what he did and was disgusted and revealed at the same time. Inuyasha whispered something to Kagome, put her down and sat facing the opposite direction of her but Cutter could see he was tearing up from the side. Shippo ran in front of Inuyasha and stated "I thought men never show there tears". "Shut up" Inuyasha muttered while hitting Shippo's head. "Yea what about all that tough guy stuff? " Cutter said with a smile. "Come over here and ill tell you all about it" Inuyasha dared while gesturing with his fist but Cutter declined saying "Im good".

***An Hour Later***

"Go give Myōga the ingredients im going to scout the area" Cutter told Shippo and he replied "see you soon Cutter". A few minutes later while Cutter was scouting he seen a young priestess walking threw the woods with small demons flying around her almost like they were her pets. This was not the thing that troubled Cutter about her. It was the fact that he had sworn he had seen her before but knew there was no chance of that. "Who is she?" Cutter asked himself and Cutter watched her until she was out of sight. On the way back Cutter couldn't stop thinking about it.

Cutter was almost back to where he left his friends when he heard "Why I would never let anything happen like that happen too her!". Cutter walked threw the brush and now seen where voice that he heard came from. "Am I interrupting something?" Cutter asked with one eyebrow up. The man who was in front of him had fur clothes, dark hair and eyes blue as water. "Who are you? Are you the one who hurt Kagome?" the man asked as he stood in Cutters path and Cutter's expression turned from confused to angry. "No, but ill hurt you if you don't get out of my way" Cutter retorted. "Why you..." the man said getting ready to fight when Kagome stopped him. "Kōga, he's with us" "Are you sure Kagome?" Kōga asked and Kagome nodded. Cutter was about to move between them when again he was stopped. This time it was by Inuyasha and Cutter looked at him with angry. "Hold on Cutter I want to say something" Inuyasha pleaded and Cutter waited. Inuyasha looked back at Kōga and said "I wont ever let anything like that happen to Kagome again. So you can just get lost!". Then wolf demon scowled and ran back into the forest.

***Night Time***

Cutter was sitting against a tree getting ready to sleep when he spoke. "After we kill the rest of the band of seven, if I see that whats his name... Kōga, Im going to beat that smug attitude out of him". "I know right! He thinks he so good because he's the leader of the wolf demon tribe that only has 3 people left" Inuyasha said to Cutter awaiting a response. When Inuyasha looked towards Cutter, he was already sleeping. "Im surprised see those 2 actually agreeing on something" Sango stated.

**Thanks for reading. I tried my best to make it as original as I could without completely throwing the story out of wack.**


	7. Chapter 6

**1**

**The Young Priestess**

Cutter woke up to Shippo playing around with the touchscreen on the left arm of the A.C.E. and asked "Shippo, what are you doing?" "Oh this thing was blinking while you were sleeping so I started touching it and then this game came up" Shippo explained. "This thing has games? What game is it?" Cutter asked and was answered by an unsure Shippo who was more occupied with the game "I cant tell." When Cutter looked at the screen he noticed everything was printed in English. English was Cutter's first language but he had been stationed in japan so long that Japanese was just more natural to him. Cutter translated the title the best he could "Furious Birds, that's the name Shippo." That's when Kagome spoke "I sense a jewel shard" and the group got ready.

Cutter followed the group to the best of his ability but was slightly slower then Inuyasha and Kirara. after a few minutes he was at least a minutes run behind them. When Cutter caught up, the group was standing in front of a man with children on ether side. That's when Cutter heard Kagome yell "be careful don't hurt the children!" followed by a response from Inuyasha who was flying towards the man "im not stupid you know!" Inuyasha didn't hit the man but Cutter seen him fall down a slope. Cutter came closer to ask Inuyasha a rhetorical question "So what now, are we beating people up for fun?" "No you idiot he's one of the band of seven" Inuyasha replied. Cutter looked at the man who had children around him and couldn't find anything threatening about him.

Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard and the whole group looked in the direction it came from. Cutter could see black smoke billowing up into the sky and the man Inuyasha attacked before started to run towards it. "Where do you think your going im not finished with you yet!" Inuyasha yelled at the man and without saying anything more the whole group took off towards the now on fire village. When the group arrived at the village they stopped to look around. "This is terrible" Miroku said followed by Shippo who did the same "holes everywhere." "Ive never seen battlefields that looked anything like this before" Sango stated but Cutter knew exactly what caused this scene. "I have" Cutter said out loud before yelling "helmet up!" and running ahead of the group toward the sound of explosions.

A few seconds later Cutter could see what was causing the explosions. "Is that a tank?" Cutter asked himself but lost attention from the tank when he saw that young priestess again. She was standing next to the man Inuyasha attacked earlier. "Its her again but who is she?" Cutter asked himself. Inuyasha stopped next to Cutter and was called out to by the priestess "Inuyasha, I see you've come to the northern lands as well." Cutter even more confused asked himself the same question as before "WHO IS SHE?" and almost like Inuyasha was answering his question he said her name. "Kikyo".

Instantly Cutter's mind played a memory he never knew he had of him aiming a bow at Kikyo. he released the bow but before the arrow could hit her it was stopped by a demon. Inuyasha then appeared in front of him saying "whats this? Your just a human." Cutter snapped out of the memory realizing he was on the ground. "Cutter are you okay?" Shippo asked and Cutter replied with "I think so". Cutter looked around to find fire everywhere and got up yelling "BLADES ON!" The second Cutter seen the fire was coming from the wires surrounding them he started to cut an opening threw them.

Finally Cutter cut all the wires in front of the group and looked back to see if anyone was hurt. Cutter noticed they where all watching the man from before only, he looked much different now. The man was much more threatening now and started to pick up one of the children from before by the neck. Cutter now understood why Inuyasha said he was one of the band of seven and Kagome who was clearly concerned about the child told Inuyasha "Inuyasha you have to hurry and save him!" Inuyasha charged the man "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled trying to hit the man but the man jumped dodging his attack. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked the man and he answered with "who me? Im Suikotsu of the band of seven."

Suikotsu started going on about how the doctor has held him back and other stuff that Cutter didn't understand. The rest of the group was just as confused as Cutter but Kagome had an idea. "I've heard of it before. Its called-" but before she could finish Cutter now understanding finished it for her "multiple personality disorder." Kagome nodded and Cutter turned his attention toward the other members of the band of seven. Cutter pulled his 25mm rifle off his back and yelled "helmet down!" The helmet revealed a smiling Cutter who proceed to taunted the other members "Hey, hows it feel to be the band of 5?" Miroku decided to ask Cutter one question before the fight started "do you have to antagonize them?" Cutter still smiling said "Yes!" and Cutter moved closer toward the band to keep the others from getting hurt.

The one named Renkotsu looked at Cutter and spoke "ah your the one with that very interesting weapon. We'll be sure to take it off your body when your dead!" The Ginkotsu-tank (as Cutter decided to call it) fired and without hesitation Cutter jumped to the left as the projectiles slammed into the ground where Cutter was standing. Cutter landed and fired his rifle which let forth a shot that grazed the back of the Ginkotsu-tank. Even thought Cutter only grazed the Ginkotsu-tank it was clear that the shell was unaffected by the hard iron shell of the Ginkotsu-tank. Renkotsu seeing this jumped into action spewing fire from his mouth towards Cutter and Cutter quickly yelled "Helmet up!" shielding him from the fire. Renkotsu continued shooting fire until Cutter walked threw the blaze and gave him a right hook causing him to fly back.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled and Cutter looked over to her to find the Ginkotsu-tank was about to steamroll her. Cutter also noticed Inuyasha was busy with Suikotsu and shouted out loud "I'll get her!"

Cutter was afraid he would pass out again if he came close to her but decided to risk it. The Ginkotsu-tank was slow compared to Cutter and he was able to scoop up Kikyo without harm. The band of seven reteated without Cutter knowing it, mainly because he was more interested in Kikyo. When Cutter put Kikyo on the ground he yelled "helmet down!" and for just one moment Kikyo opened her eyes looking at Cutter saying one name "_Resetsu." __Once the words left her mouth__Cutter passed out._

_***Few Minutes Later**__*_

_"Kikyo what about you__" Inuyasha who asked and before she was about to anwser she noticed Cutter laying on Kirara's back passed out with Shippo poking him."That man your with" Kikyo stated as she looked at Cutter. Inuyasha and Kagome looked back __at Cutter. "You mean Cutter?" Inuyasha asked with a look of confusion. "That man is the sole reason why Naraku is what he is today" Kikyo stated and this time Kagome asked the question "But how?" "Because he is the reincarnation of __the__ former bandit named __Resetsu."_


	8. Chapter 7

**1**

**About That Beer**

Cutter woke up and was greeted with the same face he seen before he passed out. It was Kikyo. "Cutter your awake?" Kikyo asked and Cutter replied with "Well I hope so." "Who is Rasetsu?" Cutter asked as he was thinking about what happen before he passed out. Kikyo stood up and turned her back to Cutter. "Rasetsu was a former bandit" Kikyo stated and then she told Cutter about Rasetsu's life. It was a violent tale about killing and pillaging. Cutter just sat and listened until she got to the part where Rasetsu was told by Onigumo to kill her. "Onigumo? Why does that sound so familiar?" Cutter asked her and she told him "because you are the reincarnation of Rasetsu." Cutter was a little taken back at this but told her to continue. Finally Kikyo finished and Cutter was just happy he didn't pass out. "Well if all that's true then does that mean..." Cutter was about finish his question when Kikyo did it for him "That it was destiny that you would be sent back in time." Cutter realized that the others must of told Kikyo about him. Cutter didn't like the idea that everyone he knew was killed to full fill his destiny and didn't want to talk about anymore. After a few moments Kikyo started to get ready to leave when Cutter asked "Where are you going?" and Kikyo told him "Mount Hakurei, to find Naraku". "Then im coming with you. No way im sitting out of this."

On there way to Mount Hakurei Cutter noticed Kikyo's soul collectors start to dissolve and realized it was Mount Hakurei's power that was the cause but Cutter didn't say anything. On the way Kikyo stopped in front at a village where dead men lie and a bunch of children were sitting near them. "Stay here Cutter until im done" Kikyo ordered and Cutter asked "Why?" "Because I know these children and the last thing they need is an unfamiliar face right now" Kikyo told him. After sometime Kikyo grabbed a horse and Cutter ran over to her. "Cutter lets go, I don't have much time." Kikyo stated and the 2 left in full speed.

When they reached the mountain Cutter could hear Suikotsu speaking out loud. "Its incredible, this urge I feel to kill is overwhelming." Cutter yelled "BLADES ON!" and jumped at Suikotus. Suikotus shot his 4 bladed hand down on the girl he was holding but was stopped due to his hand being removed by Cutter. Suikotus screamed in pain and Cutter yelled "Now Kikyo!" Kikyo's arrow pierced into Suikotus's neck, purifying the shard that was there. The girl got up and ran towards the demon who was standing not far back, "Lord Sesshōmaru!" she shouted. "Strange, that girl sees that demon like its her protector" Cutter thought.

Kikyo was weak and because of this she had a hard time getting over to Suikotus who was laying on the ground at this point. Suikotus asked Kikyo to removed his shard to free him and started talking about his past. After Suikotus finished, Kikyo told him while looking back and forth at him and Cutter "you are not alone in your turmoil. Good and evil exist in all men who walk the earth. You must not give into the dark side." "Your wrong lady Kikyo. I would likely do it all again if I where able to. I couldn't stop myself. The mere thought of it is unbearable. Please I bag of you, lady Kikyo. Remove the jewel shard and end my torment" Suikotus finished but before Kikyo could grant his request the snake blade flung forward. The blade cut the jewel shard out of Suikotus's neck and into Jakotsu's hand. Jakotus ran before he could be stopped and a few seconds later Suikotus's body turned into bones.

"Are you leaving?" Cutter asked Kikyo and she said "yes I have become too weak." "well im going to look for Inuyasha and the rest of them. Oh and by the way, thanks for telling me about Rasetsu" Cutter told her and Kikyo smiled. Cutter watched Kikyo ride off until she was covered up by the fog. Cutter was about to continue going up the mountain when he heard the sound of cannon fire a good distance away from it and ran down towards the sound as fast as he could. After making good time Cutter could see smoke coming from a small canyon and knew the band of seven was there.

Cutter seen Renkotsu fire his cannon down towards the bottom of the canyon. Instantly Cutter pointed his rifle toward Renkotsu and fired. The shot slammed into the piece of rock that Renkotsu was standing on and even though it didn't strike him the 25mm shell exploded making Renkotsu fall. After that the smoke from the explosion make it imposable to see Renkotsu so he looked around where the shot from his cannon hit to see if he could find anyone he knew. Sure enough he seen Inuyasha crawl out of the rocks and move towards a cave. Cutter jumped down to meet Inuyasha and as he land behind him he said "so about that beer I own you." "Oh it was you who shot at Renkotsu" Inuyasha said with relief before he continued running towards the cave followed by Cutter.

"The only ones to die will be you!" Renkotsu shouted and proceeded to laugh. "Don't push your luck." Inuyasha stated and Cutter ran next to him. "That crazy bastard just lit 2 grenades" Cutter said to warn Inuyasha. Renkotsu turned to see Inuyasha and Cutter. "Inuyasha!" yelled 3 voices from the cave. "Do it now wolf!" Inuyasha yelled and Kōga kicked Renkotsu towards Cutter. Cutter moved out of the way and Renkotsu fell down outside the cave. Renkotsu got to his feet and Kōga yelled "he's up again mutt!" Both Inuyasha and Cutter ran to tackle Renkotsu. Cutter hit him just slightly before Inuyasha but Inuyasha's force got added on as he hit Cutter. The 3 flew over the stream and Cutter realized that the grenades where about to explode and yelled "HELMET UP!". This gave the A.C.E. just barely enough time to reconstruct the helmet.

***BOOM***

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha hearing this woke with Cutter on top of him. "Yea im almost certain you own me one now" Cutter said with pain and Inuyasha pushed him off in favour of finding Kagome. When Cutter finally got up he yelled "helmet down" and walked over to where he heard the voices of the group. "My body's built differently then yours" Inuyasha said with a smug attitude and Cutter hearing this had to take him off his high horse. "You mean you survived because you got a good buddy whose name is John Cutter" Cutter stated. Cutter decided to explain "Well you see when the grenades were about to go off. I grabbed them and held them against my chest to stop the explosion from killing him" Cutter explained. "But how did you survive your only a mortal?" Kōga asked him and Cutter knocked on the front of the A.C.E. saying "this baby can take few hits." "I could have survived without your he-" Inuyasha was about to finish his retort when Kagome screamed "INUYASHA!" and jumped into his body.

Kagome was crying and Cutter knew all from the minute he seen her come out of the well these 2 had feelings for each other. "Well your welcome dog boy" Cutter said with smile before turning around to go sit down near Shippo. While Kagome was embracing Inuyasha, Kōga and Inuyasha started to bicker about who Kagome loved more. "One stupid guy calling the other one stupid" Shippo stated. "They their both stupid" one of the wolf demons also stated and the other added on "dumb as a sack of hammers." Cutter decided to join in by saying "stupid as stupid gets." "What did you say?" Inuyasha and Kōga shouted at the same time. Followed by Cutter's response "you heard us!" "You keep laughing Cutter. Just wait until Kagome is out of the way." "As for you two" Kōga said as he looked at his comrades then punching them in the head."were leaving."

After a few minutes, Kōga left and Kagome ended the hug she had with Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked toward Cutter with an evil smile. Cutter looking at Inuyasha told Shippo "That might just be the scariest thing I have ever seen" and Shippo agreed. Cutter put his guard up to protect himself from the coming assault but Inuyasha just stopped in front of him. "Thanks Cutter" Inuyasha said and a confused Cutter let down his guard then asked "are you oka-." Before Cutter could finish Inuyasha landed his fist on top of Cutter's head. "Thanks for being a pain. Now whose stu-" and before Inuyasha could finish Cutter shot his fist into Inuyasha's chest throwing him back a few feet. "Your the stupid one, dog boy" Cutter told him but before they could continue Kagome jumped in the middle. "Stop fighting, we have to go see if Sango and Miroku need our help" Kagome shouted.


	9. Chapter 8

**1**

**Into Mount Hakurei **

After an hours trek Inuyasha, Kagome and Cutter made it to the base of Mount Hakurei. "Kagome you wait here. Im going up the mountain to see for myself whats going on." Inuyasha announced and Kagome explained what Inuyasha already knew "what are you talking about? You know you cant go past that sacred barrier." "Wont that kill you?" Cutter asked and Inuyasha tried to reassure both of them "im only half demon. Im not going to let any dumb sacred grounds purify me." Kagome wasn't buying it though and started to argue "That's crazy Inuyasha, you have no idea what will happen if you go in there." "Yea this place is even making me feel kind of sick" Cutter added and Kagome looked at Cutter strangely. "How? You don't seem like a bad person" Kagome asked and Cutter shrugged his shoulders. "How would I know? I didn't even believe in this shit until a few days ago" Cutter answered and Inuyasha who was more focused on important things barked out an order "You 2 stay here and wait until I come back." "By the way I know your here you scrawny wolf" Inuyasha informed Kōga.

"Yea mutt, what do you want?" Kōga asked as he came out of hiding and walked towards the group. "You stay here and make sure Kagome is safe" Inuyasha ordered again. "Why what's going on?" Kōga asked and Kagome replied "Miroku and Sango have gone on there own threw the barrier but they haven't come out yet." "It makes sense for me to go because the sacred grounds wont be as rough for me compared to someone who is a full demon" Inuyasha explained and Cutter followed it up with a question "What about me?" "Your going to say here and make sure he keeps his hands off her" Inuyasha told him and Cutter let out "Yes sir" while putting on a stupid face and saluting. "And if anything happens to Kagome ill kill both of you" Inuyasha stated before running off towards the mountain. "Well I should probably go follow him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed" Cutter told Kagome and she agreed. As Cutter ran off he shouted towards Kōga "try to keep it in your pants would ya!" Kagome blushed at the thought and Kōga looked at her to see her reaction but she just looked away because she was too embarrassed. "You'll pay for that you stinking human" Kōga shouted back and Cutter just laughed knowing that he made things awkward.

Cutter followed Inuyasha up the mountain for the next hour while staying out of line of sight. Suddenly Cutter heard cannon fire and knew Renkotsu was up ahead. Cutter pulled his machine gun off his back and that's when he heard Inuyasha's blood curdling scream. Cutter charged towards it faster then ever and when reach the area were Inuyasha was, he could now see Renkotsu. "Your nothing but a mortal!" Renkotsu yelled about to fire his cannon when a number of rapid loud cracks could be heard followed by Renkotsu dropping his cannon.

Cutter looked at Inuyasha who was on the ground and could easily tell the sacred barrier had transformed him into his human state. "Well guess what, THIS mortal is about to kick your ass" Cutter said with the hope of giving Inuyasha time to continue up the mountain. Renkotsu picked up his cannon and turned toward Cutter. "We'll see about that!" Renkotsu yelled before firing his cannon. Cutter was glad that the projectiles Renkotsu was firing were slower then his, giving Cutter plenty of time to dodge. Cutter jumped into the air and caught eyes with Inuyasha, giving him a look of "what are you waiting for?" Inuyasha got the hint and started to go up the mountain again.

Renkotsu fired 4 more times and Cutter dodged them all before landing. Cutter started to laugh and Renkotsu asked "whats so funny?" "Your primitive weapons are a joke. Let me show you a real weapon of war" Cutter said while putting his machine gun on his back and pulling out his 25mm rifle. Cutter pointed the rifle at Renkotsu and Renkotsu determined to hit Cutter before he did the same to him fired a 5th time. Cutter seen the ball leave his cannon and Cutter squeezed the trigger. The 25mm shell cut the ball in half before carrying on to Renkotsu. When the 25mm shell hit Renkotsu his shoulder was torn apart and the jewel shard that was in it flew out.

Renkotsu fell on the ground and Cutter walked over to him. "You don't look so good man. You want me to go get your doctor friend, oh wait he's dead" Cutter said while laughing to himself. "You bastard!" Renkotsu blurted out and Cutter still laughing a little said "Well its been fun and all but im going to take that shard that's keeping you alive." Before Cutter could take the shard a snake blade smashed into his back sending him flying. Cutter got up and took off towards the top of the mountain without confronting Jakotsu. Cutter knew he was pretty banged up from that attack and even though the blade didn't cut threw the A.C.E., the blunt force of it hurt him. Cutter continued running until he made it to a man sized crack in the rocks that lead to a cave and went into it.

As Cutter walked threw the cave to look for Inuyasha, he felt the mountain shake. After which the sick feeling he had ever since he came to the mountain had left him. "The barrier must be down" he thought to himself. Cutter was about to continue threw the cave until he started to hear something that he was very familiar to him. The buzz of many demons moving towards him. Cutter pulled his machine gun off his back and got ready for the onslaught. After a few moments he could hear the demons were not after him and also heard them screeching in pain and figured it was Inuyasha who was the cause of it.

Once Cutter reached the origin of the sounds he noticed Jakotsu had his snake sword rapped around Inuyasha and heard Jakotsu laughing saying "Once I pull on this sword you'll be slashed into pieces." Cutter quickly grabbed one of his grenades off his chest, pulled the pin and let the striking lever fall to the ground. Cutter knew the grenade had a 5 second fuse and counted while Jakotsu continued speaking. "Bye bye Inuyasha." "1" "By all the men who have died by my sword I have to say," "2" "I like you the best" "3". Cutter threw the grenade as hard as possible at Jakotsu and right as it hit him it exploded.

***BOOM***

"Hey Jakotsu how does it feel to get blind sided!" Cutter yelled with victory in his voice and Inuyasha broke out of his entanglement. "What the hell Cutter I told you to make sure that wolf didn't put his hands on her. I swear if anything happens to-" Cutter interrupted him and said "don't worry about it, your going to love this." Cutter explained what he said to Kōga before he left along with and Kagome's reaction. Inuyasha fell to the ground laughing "And she wouldn't even look at him? HAHAHAHA" Inuyasha asked with laughter and while Cutter held a smile of mischief.

Inuyasha stopped laughing when him and Cutter could hear Jakotsu coughing. Both proceeded to walk over towards to him. "You still not dead Jakotsu?"Inuyasha asked and Jakotsu answered his question by saying "Inuyasha, what are you waiting for? Just finish me. I don't want to die by his hand" while looking at Cutter."Oh that cut me deep" Cutter said while smiling at Inuyasha but Inuyasha returned it with a head shake of disapproval. Inuyasha then looked at Jakotsu and said "no" indicating he would not kill him. "If your not going to do it then I will" Cutter told Inuyasha but Inuyasha restated what he said before "I said no." Cutter didn't feel like arguing with Inuyasha while he had his Tetsaga out and decided to let Jakotsu go. Inuyasha ran off down the cave and Cutter followed. "So where to now?" Cutter asked while running next to Inuyasha and he replied with "I can smell Naraku this way."

***Kikyo's POV***

After saving the monk Kikyo pulled out Rasetsu's lock of hair and said this in her head "There is not one person in this world that never feels lost. Who has never sinned in life." Kikyo stood up and continued "those who try to be forever divine, those who try to be forever kind and even those who are tanned by evil. Everyone wishes to be saved." Kikyo held the lock of hair out in the open and it vanished into the sky. "isn't that right Cutter?"


	10. Chapter 9

**1**

**Showdown**

As Inuyasha and Cutter where running, Cutter stopped as he though he heard Kikyo's voice. "What is it Cutter?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter responded with "I thought I heard, never mind." "Well come on we need to get to Naraku" Inuyasha reminded him and Cutter nodded. The two ran a little further until they hit a 2 tunnels that went different ways and Inuyasha sniffed both of them. "They both smell like Naraku" he explained and Cutter proposed a solution "How about I go left and you go right." Inuyasha didn't like the idea but he had no other option and agreed. "Later" Cutter said while waving his 2 fingers at Inuyasha and started to run down the left cave.

After a 30 minutes Cutter had almost lost his patience due to the fact he was lost. "Where the hell do I go?" he asked himself before hearing that familiar buzz again. This time the demons were coming for him and he knew it. Cutter again pulled his machine gun off his back and checked the ammo counter on the side of the box mag. The box read out ***186*** bullets left and Cutter hoped it was enough. Sure enough the demons came down the tunnel towards him and Cutter in controlled burst fired upon the demon horde. The demons dropped all around as his machine gun barked and Cutter knew was starting to lose ground. Again Cutter looked at the box mag and it read out ***90*** bullets left. Cutter held down the trigger until the read out was ***40*** and pulled a grenade off his chest. Cutter didn't waste his time counting and just threw towards the demons.

***BOOM***

Again Cutter continued to cut down the demons with the machine gun until he heard ***TICK*** and knew he was out of bullets. Cutter tossed the machine gun and yelled "BLADES ON!" as he jumped in the air hitting as many demons as possible with his blades. Cutter was simply out numbered and was quickly dog piled by the demons. "HELMET UP!" Cutter yelled and one of the demons holding him to the ground reassured him of his demise "I will consume you and your soul will be mine." "NEVER! SURROUNDING BLAST!" Cutter yelled with all his might and the blue transparent energy exploded around the A.C.E. destroying the demons in the area. It was quiet now and Cutter got to his feet only to hear clapping.

"Very impressive for a mortal but this is were your little adventure ends" said by a woman with red eyes, black hair. "Who are you" Cutter asked and the woman responded with "Why should I tell you if your going to be dead very soon!" The woman swung her fan in Cutter's direction which created several white blades. Cutter tried to dodge them but was clipped by one "AHHH" Cutter let out. The woman started laughing and in her laugh she didn't see Cutter pull out his rifle. When she did notice Cutter had already squeezed the trigger and a 25mm shell ripped towards her. Cutter didn't want to kill her just yet and aimed for her fan. The shell hit the fan in the woman's hand sending it flying. With all of Cutter speed he closed the gap between him and the woman.

At this point Cutter was right in front of her and grabbed her by her arms before yelling "helmet down!" "Whats your name?" Cutter asked again but the woman didn't answer instead opting to free herself and struggled with Cutter. Cutter gave her a quick shake to demonstrate that he was in control of her and Cutter asked again with a louder voice "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" "Kagura" she answered with a growl in her voice and Cutter continued asking questions "Now Kagura, how does feel to be handled like this by a mortal?" "You bastard, Ill make you suffer for this!" Kagura shouted with the same growl in her voice as before. "Do you work for Naraku?" Cutter asked and again she tried to break free. Cutter was starting to lose his patience and yelled "ANWSER ME!" "YES! I WORK FOR NARAKU NOW LET GO OF ME" Kagura screamed.

Cutter softened his voice and asked "where is he." "I don't know he doesn't tell me anything because he doesn't trust me" she answered and Cutter looked at her trying to find any indication that she was lying to him. Instead Cutter found something that he had seen in his past. The look Kagura had was one he had only ever seen once in his life.

***Cutter's Flashback***

Cutter kicked in the door, moved inside and was followed in by Sergeant Hopper. The first thing Cutter noticed was all the dead bodied laying around and that some were intact while others were slightly devoured. The next thing Cutter noticed was something running towards him and without hesitation Cutter shot a burst of bullets at it. Cutter hit and killed a demon who was looking to add to his gruesome collection. "god damn demons, look what they did to these people" Hopper commented and Cutter replied by saying "Well I can hope they didn't suffer but looking around here, I think they did." Both of them started to walk around with there guards up and that's when they heard the rattling of a cage.

Cutter was the first one over to the cage and when he looked closer he seen a little girl. "were going to get you out of here okay" Cutter promised her but when the girl turned and met eyes with Cutter she had a look that pierced his soul. The best way Cutter could describe it was the look of a tortured slave. Cutter started backing up when he was stopped by Hopper who seen his pale white face and Hopper asked "What's wrong?" Cutter couldn't speak so he pointed towards the cage and Hopper walked over. Hopper stopped dead in his tracks when the child met his eyes.

***Cutter and Kagura***

Cutter let go and Kagura fell to the ground. "Get out of here Kagura" Cutter said with a light voice while avoiding eye contact. Kagura stared at him confused as he continued down the cave and out of sight.

Cutter was stopped by the sound of a heart beating and looked around the cave in confusion. "Where the hell is that noise coming from?" Cutter asked himself. As Cutter was looking back he could see the walls behind him where changing from rock into something organic. "This is not good" Cutter thought again to himself before running in the direction of the cave that wasn't organic. Cutter ran for 20 minutes trying to avoid whatever would happen if fell into the organic mass but it was pointless and the mass soon surrounded him. "Helmet up!" Cutter yelled before the last of the cave he was in turned organic. For a second Cutter thought he was getting smaller but then realized the cave was sucking him down. "Oh, this is gonna to be gross" Cutter said while hoping the A.C.E. would protect him and sure enough the cave swallowed him whole.

Cutter could feel he was being moved but all he could see out of the A.C.E. augmented display was more of the same organic stuff that the cave was made of. Cutter figured Naraku didn't want him dead so he asked the A.C.E. AI "Do we have any games on here? Im sick of looking at this stuff." "Yes Private Cutter, we have chess." AI told Cutter and he didn't like the idea of getting beat by an A.I. over and over again but considering the alternatives he agreed.

"It took me only 7 move to beat you that time Private Cutter" A.I. informed him and Cutter retorted "Yea yea, rub it in!" "You want to see if I can beat you in 6?" A.I. asked and Cutter was glad with what happened next. Finally after an unknown amount of time Cutter was tossed out of Mount Hakurei and started to roll down the mountain. After he had come to a stop Cutter replied to the A.I. "Yea maybe never" and the A.I. went offline. Cutter yelled "helmet down!" and looked around. Cutter noticed Kikyo was standing about 40 feet from where he was and he started to run towards her. As Cutter ran he could feel the mountain shaking like it was about to collapse and after that it did.

"Kikyo!" Cutter yelled at 10 feet and Kikyo took her gaze off the mountain. Now Kikyo was looking at Cutter who was right in front of her. "Get out of here Cutter!" she warned but Cutter looked at her with a confused look. "Its not safe. Naraku he's coming" Kagome told him and Cutter looked were she looked now. Cutter seen a red orb coming down the mountain at a great speed and Cutter got in a fighting stance. As the orb came closer the ground around the Kikyo and Cutter started to come apart. After a few more a moments the orb stopped in front of Kikyo and revealed Naraku.

"Naraku!" both Kikyo and Cutter said with hate. "Kikyo we meet again and nice to meet you for the first time Cutter" Naraku said and Cutter pulled his rifle off his back. "Naraku, what is the meaning of your appearance?" Kikyo asked and Naraku answered "isn't it obvious? This is my new rejuvenated body." In Cutter's time Naraku always looked like this but he after he killed his demon puppet a few days ago, he knew he didn't always look like this. "Don't make me laugh. Do you think my eyes cant see the truth? You may look formidable but such binary is nothing but a facade. You escaped Mount Hakurei and went so far as to put up a sacred barrier. What where you after?" Kikyo finished with a question and Naraku sarcastic praised her "Ha, So you noticed did you? How very astute."

"Just before the mountain collapsed your incarnation Kagura left Mount Hakurei with something in her possession." Kikyo explained before lifting her bow and getting an arrow ready to fly. Cutter aimed his rifle at Naraku and waited for Kikyo to strike. "Tell me, what's your purpose? Kikyo asked and Naraku remained silent. Kikyo let her arrow go and missed Naraku but Cutter realized it was a warning shot due the fact she was so close to him. Cutter watched her pull out another arrow and get it ready. "Ill ask you just 1 more time. Naraku, tell me what your true purpose here is?" Kikyo asked again and this time Naraku asked a question "Im surprised, did you come all this way and go to all this trouble to asked such a simple matter?" "Im the one asking the questions" Kikyo informed him but Naraku just laughed before saying "round and round go's the spinning wheel. Spinning and weaving a red thread of fate." "What the hell is he going on about?" Cutter asked but Kikyo continued to listen to Naraku. "Meeting Rasetsu or should I say Kansuke was no coincidence. It was all according to my plan." Naraku explained.

Cutter fell to his knees and looked towards the ground. "I cant move, what the hell is happening to me" Cutter thought in a panic and Kikyo not seeing this spoke again to Naraku "you mean?" and Naraku answered "I merely took advantage of his desire to find a place to die. It was all so simple. I put rumours into that dying mans head about Mount Hakurei and thus sent him on your path. Now do you understand? You did not come here of your own accord. I lured you here." Cutter passed after Naraku finished.

***Kikyo's POV***

Kikyo heard Cutters rifle hit the ground and looked over to see him on his knees staring at the ground. "Cutter!" She thought but looked back to Naraku as he continued to talk "I often hear you humans refer to this as fate or destiny. Only the weak udder such nonsense, it is different for the truly powerful. They create this so called fate or destiny with there own hands" "ugh your the one speaking nonsense, Naraku." Kikyo argued but Naraku retorted again "Oh yes, you were interested in finding out about my true aim. You wish to know? Then I shall tell you" Naraku's arm gained a curved spike and he answered her original question "You shall learn my purpose. What it is that I need to accomplish at Mount Hakurei? Here is you answer." Naraku swung his new spike at Kikyo, cutting her bow in half and slicing open her shoulder. "Your fake body is made of bones and graveyard soil. You don't even bleed." Naraku told her and Kikyo let out "I curse you Naraku." "You underestimated me Kikyo" and Kikyo now understood that Onigumo's heart was what Kagura had when she was flying away. "The bottom of this crevice is filled with my miasma and your body will dissolve easily in it." Before Naraku could throw Kikyo into the crevice a voice came from Cutter "I didn't you hear me the first time?" Naraku turned toward Cutter with fear on his face and Kikyo realized it was Rasetsu's voice.

Kikyo also noticed he was holding one of the grenades in his hand that was attached to his chest. "BURN IN HELL!" Rasetsu yelled and Cutter's body stood up throwing the grenade at Naraku. "RASETSU!?" Naraku yelled in panic and the grenade was perfectly timed to explode on him.

***BOOM***

Naraku's body was ripped apart by the grenade but the parts where still floating around him in his barrier. The only thing that remained intact was his head and with it he yelled in angry "I will not be beaten this easily" Naraku told Cutter's body but at this point it was on the ground and not moving. Naraku pulled Cutter into his barrier and flew away. "CUTTER!" Kikyo yelled as they flew away.

***Inuyasha Group***

Sesshōmaru and the Inuyasha group showed up a few moments later. "Kikyo are you okay? Naraku didn't hurt you did he?" Inuyasha asked and Kikyo's response was "Im fine but Naraku took Cutter."

Sesshōmaru walked away clearly mad that Naraku was gone before he could get to him. Kikyo then explained what happened and the group was in shock. Shippo started to cry and Kagome walked over him saying "Don't worry Shippo we will get him back. Right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded and was kind of feeling guilty for letting Cutter take the left tunnel.


	11. Chapter 10

**2**

**Find Cutter**

**Series 2**

Cutter awoke in his home as a child and was very confused. "Was that all a dream?" Cutter thought before he heard his mother call to him "John come here, theirs something we wanted to talk to you about." Cutter jumped off his bed and went down stairs to find his mother and father standing together. "Yea what's up?" Cutter asked and his mother responded "What time period is this?" "What do you mean mom?" Cutter said confused and his mother with out emotion told him "Now honey just answer the question." "Well it's November 15th if that's what you mean." Cutter said with an added laugh trying to show how silly there question was but they stayed emotionless. "What year is it?" his mother asked and Cutter responded with "Its 2061. are you feeling okay mom?" "I have never fe-" mother said before transforming into Naraku who finished what she was saying "-lt better."

"Naraku!" Cuter shouted with angry and Naraku started to walk towards him. Cutter yelled "BLADES ON" but nothing happened and Cutter looked at his arms. Cutter noticed he was his 4 year old self and out of panic ran towards the front door. When Cutter opened it, outside was an infinite array of demons and as quickly as he opened it he slammed it shut. "There is no escape for you" Naraku reassured him and Cutter thought as hard as could for away out of this. The only thought that came to mind was his dad's room and the revolver that was under the bed. Cutter ran up the stairs, down the hall and into his dad's room. Cutter jumped on the ground and looked under the bed to find his dad's gun. Cutter grabbed it and slid out the cylinder, it was empty. Cutter looked around still in panic for ammo and noticed the box of bullets on the computer desk.

"Your being very bad John, if you don't come here your going to be in big trouble" Naraku said while laughing and Cutter knew he was seconds behind. Cutter poured out all the bullets in the box on the desk and some fell on the floor. Cutter picked up and load 6 bullets into the revolver. "John, if there's anything you'd like to tell me im here for you" Naraku said while standing at the door frame still laughing. Cutter pushed the cylinder into the revolver and said "Yea there is something, go to hell!" Cutter then pointed the gun and shot at Naraku.

***Naraku****'s POV***

Naraku was standing in front of Cutter's body that had his appendages rapped all around. "Damn fool is resisting me" Naraku thought before reassuring himself "never the less he will succumb to me!" Naraku wasn't too happy that a mere mortal ruined his plan and saved Kikyo but was hopeful that taking Cutter wasn't a useless investment.

***Inuyasha Group***

The group was sitting around a camp fire and everyone was silent thinking about the events that occurred. That's when Shippo asked "Kagome do you think Cutter is okay?" and Inuyasha replied "Well considering him he will probability talk Naraku to death." The group as a whole laughed a little then stopped and went back to silence. "What still bugs me about this whole thing is that Cutter said he felt sick at Mount Hakurei but I thought only demons and humans of evil thought where the ones affected." Kagome told the rest of the group and the ones who didn't hear Cutter say this looked at Kagome with confusion. "Are you sure? he just saved Kikyo's life so how could he be evil?" Miroku asked looking for an answer but Kagome had none.

***The Next Day***

Inuyasha was awoken by Shippo who ordered "Inuyasha get up" and Inuyasha not in a good mood from being woke up early replied "what do you want?" "We have to go look for Cutter!" Shippo told him and Inuyasha ignored him hoping he would go away so he could get his sleep. "After all it's your fault that Cutter's gone" Shippo said and this drove Inuyasha over the edge. Inuyasha sat up looking at Snippo with a furious look and started to argue "What do mean it's my fault?!" "If you went with Cutter he wouldn't have been taken by Naraku" Shippo argued back and Inuyasha was ready with a response "How the hell was I suppose to know where Naraku was going to be? Both the caves smelled like him!" At this point the rest of the group was awake and the two continued to fight until Sango spoke "The only one to blame is Naraku. Shippo, Kagome told you we would look for him and we will."

***Cutter's Mind***

The bullet hit Naraku but he kept walking towards Cutter and Cutter seeing this fired 3 more times. "All your doing Cutter is delaying the inevitable. You will show me what you know!" Naraku reassured him and Cutter fired 2 more times until he heard ***TICK***. Naraku grabbed Cutter by the neck and asked "Now tell me, where did you come from!?" but Cutter just spat in his face. "I don't get it any human would have submitted by now" Naraku thought before looking at Cutter to see his eyes had gone from blue to red. A look of confusion came over Naraku for a second then a look of realization.

***Kagura's POV***

"Naraku didn't kill Kikyo so our plans have been put on hold" The infant told Kagura. "How did Naraku screw up this time?" Kagura asked before grabbing the chest in pain. "Watch your tongue Kagura. Naraku is not in the mood to hear your insolence" the infant warned her and Kagura was still reeling from the squeeze on her heart that Naraku gave her. "So what happened?" Kagura asked making sure her question would not lead to more pain. "The man known as Cutter stopped Naraku from killing her" The Infant explained.

Kagura remembered Cutter holding her against her will. "That damn human, but I have to admit I haven't seen Naraku this angry in a long time." Kagura thought to herself before the infant spoke again "Naraku was able to capture Cutter and is now attempting to break his mind." "And how is that going?" Kagura asked and the infant replied "the mans being unusually resistive. Wait something has been discovered." the infant said before creating an evil smile on his face. "What?" Kagura asked.

***Kikyo's POV***

Kikyo took it upon herself to find Cutter and had been following Naraku's trail all night. "Naraku I will find you" she thought to herself before continuing.

***Cutter's Mind***

Cutter noticed he was now in a completely black room and that he was back in his full grown body inside the A.C.E.. Cutter was about to call out when he heard foot steps coming in his direction. Cutter looked towards the foot steps to see someone that looked like him stop in front of him. Cutter realized it was him but did a double take and went over the features. "Same height, same hair, same A.C.E. but those eyes" Cutter thought before examining the blood red eyes the copy of himself had. Cutter got ready for a fight and asked with a demanding voice "who are you?" The copy answered with the same voice as Cutter with an added laugh to it "Im your better part." "What do you mean?" Cutter asked with confusion in his voice and the copy answered the question and an evil smile "better: more desirable, satisfactory, or effective. Do you follow?" This only made Cutter more confused but before he could ask anything more the copy spoke "long story short, ill be running the show now." As the copy finished it punched Cutter in the stomach and Cutter groaned in pain.

***Kikyo's POV***

"Cutter must be in here" Kikyo thought as she looked to see his rifle on the ground in front of an abandoned temple. Kikyo walked up the steps and threw the door to find Naraku laughing. "This is a rather interesting turn of events" he said while still laughing maniacally. "Naraku!" Kikyo called out and Naraku turned towards her with surprise shouting "Kikyo!" Without hesitation Kikyo fired a sacred arrow at Naruku but before it could hit him he raised his barrier and flew back. Kikyo noticed Cutter on the ground and ran towards him. Kikyo looked to make sure Naraku was staying back. "Cutter wake up! we need to g-." Before Kikyo could finish she felt a sharp pain in chest and looked down to find the cause. There sat Cutter with blood red eyes, smiling and his right blade stabbed into her.


	12. Chapter 11

**2**

**A Change Of Heart**

Luckily Kikyo was already dead or that would have killed her but she still felt the pain. She jumped back and used whatever strength left to aim her bow at Cutter. "Who are you?" Kikyo asked and Cutter who was standing up now answered with a question "Don't you recognize me?" "You cant fool me Cutter is not a demon." Kikyo stated before being replied to by Naraku "Actually he is. You see when I probed Cutter mind for information I was met with great resistance which is not something possible for a normal human. This puzzled me at first but then the truth was revealed to me. A very small amount of demon blood ran threw his veins. So small that even the most trained monk couldn't detect it." "Your lying!" Kikyo said as she was losing strength from Cutters attack but Naraku continued "After I found it, It only took one defiled jewel shard to make the demon blood overtake his mind." Kikyo then could see a jewel shard in Cutter neck and released her sacred arrow at it.

***Inuyasha Group***

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled as he followed the smell of graveyard soil and Cutter's scent. The rest of the group followed behind with Kirara carrying them. Kagome would have road on Inuyasha back but he was in find Kikyo mode and even though she wouldn't admit it, it made her jealous. "Im sensing Naraku's demonic presence and another one i haven't before" Miroku announced and Inuyasha shouted "Im surprised I didn't smell his stench much earlier. "Who do you think the other one is?" Sango asked and Miroku shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe a new incarnation of Naraku?" Miroku suggested and Inuyasha told them "well where about to find out" as he stopped in front of the old temple.

***Kikyo's POV***

The arrow flew towards Cutter and missed but was close enough to purify the shard in his neck. Cutter simply tilted his head to the side and moved just enough to make the arrow miss. "Now that wasn't very nice Kikyo" Cutter said before closing the gap and knocking her bow out of her hand. Kikyo fell to the ground and Cutter looked at her with a smirk. "You seem to be hurt Kikyo. Its alright though, ill put you out of your misery" Cutter said before raising his right blade to slice Kikyo in half.

***The Old Shrine***

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Inuyasha yelled as his Tessaiga blocked Cutter's blade. A loud electric zap could be heard before the force generated by two weapons made Cutter skid back 10 feet. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo who was on the floor. He noticed that besides the cut that Naraku gave her earlier there was now a cauterized wound in her chest and knew Cutter was responsible. The rest of the group ran in behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha is that you?" Kikyo asked and Inuyasha repiled with "Yes, its going to be okay Kikyo." Kikyo smiled but before any more could be said Cutter spoke " Oh shut up you 2 your making me sick!" Everyones eyes were now on Cutter and Shippo was the first to speak "What happened to Cutter?" "His eyes, there red like Kagura's" Kagome said out loud followed by Miroku "So you were the demoic presence I senced."

Kikyo who was still on the ground explaned "Some how Cutter is part demon but not like how you are Inuyasha" and Inuyasha who was clearly angry stated "I dont care what he is! Im not going to let him get away with this!" "No, dont kill him its Naraku. He has used a defilled shard to give the demon blood in his body control. If you remove the shard Cutter should return to normal" Kikyo informed and Cutter who heard it all simply said "Come give it a try." "No, I have another task for you Cutter" Naraku told him and Cutter looked back with a look of confusion. "Didnt you hear me the first time, were leaving!" Cutter then looked back towards the group, pulled a grenade off his chest and pulled the pin before stating "Well looks like your lucky today. I would love to stay and chat but I gotta go." "your not getting away that easy!" Inuyasha yelled in a full charge but before he could get close Cutter's greande flew at him and exploded. The blast sent Inuyasha back into his friends and Cutter walked next to Naraku. As Naraku's barrier enclosed them they started to fly away. The group watched in horror as they realized there new friend had been turned against them.

***Hours Later***

"Inuyasha where did Kikyo go?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha who was troubled by what happen just said with a low voice "She just left and didnt say anything." "Inuyasha do you feel guilty about what happened to Cutter?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha snapped at her "What is there to be guilty about its not like I told him to go in that stupid cave!" When Inuyasha finished he turned his back to Kagome. "Inuyasha, who are you trying to fool" Kagome thought before cudling up to him. Inuyasha blushed intestesly before submiting to Kagome and putting his arm around her.

On the other side of the campfire was Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara. "What do you have there Shippo?" Miroku asked and Shippo awnsered "Its the thing that was attached to Cutter that had that game but it fell off him before he left with Naraku." Miroku looked closer to find it was the touchscreen that as on Cutter's left arm and warned Shippo "Be careful Shippo it could be a tr-." Before Miroku could finish the square device started to talk "A.C.E. A.I. Online." "Did that thing just talk?" Sango asked and the A.C.E. A.I. spoke again "Yes. I am the A.C.E.'s A.I. and have I transfered my data files to this touchscreen device due to the user becoming compromised." The 3 were completely confused and Shippo thought out load saying "I think this thing is broken."

Kagome who was still cudling next to Inuyasha heard it all and jumped up so fast that Inuyasha fell on the ground. "Kagome!" He said annoyed and she just let out a quick "Sorry" before moving over to towards Shippo. "Can I see that Shippo?" Kagome asked him and Shippo just handed it to her still not sure what to make of it. "Hello?" Kagome said to the device and it responed "hello, are you able to understand the terms im using?" "Yes" Kagome anwsered it and the device continued speaking "I have been monitoring Private John Cutter's actions since objective 1 was completed and I have a possable theory for objective 2." "Wait what is objective 1 and 2?" Kagome asked and the A.I. explained "Objective 1: Confirm the presence of demons in the 15th century. Objective 2: Find out why the demons disappeared before the 21st Century."

Luckily Cutter had told them most of this and Kagome was ready with her next question "And you said you had a theory about the second one?" "Yes. When Naraku put what you would call a sacred jewel shard into Cutter's neck, A number of genes in Cutter's DNA went from semi to full active. When I used my data banks to look into these particular set of genes I found something very interesting." A.I continued explaining "What did you find out?" Kagome asked again and now everyone was centred around Kagome trying there hardest to follow along. "These genes are not common in most people and by 2060 only an estimated 12% of the world population had them. Also the one named Inuyasha is a half demon which proves certain demons are compatible with humans." "But that doesn't explain how Naraku survived for so long" Miroku stated and the A.I. concluded "the main objective now is the death of the demon leader Naraku before he has a chance to create his army. A.C.E. A.I. offline."


	13. Chapter 12

**2**

**Monster**

***A ****Few Days**** Later***

A loud crack was heard and one of the castle guards dropped. "FIRE!" A male voice yelled and all hell was unleashed. Bullets rained heavily on the castle from all around and most of the guards out in the open were dead in a matter of seconds. "Come on princess, we have to get you to safety!" one of the guards told her has they ran into the back room of the castle and closed the door. For a few more moments they could hear the loud cracks and screams of pain. After the sounds stopped the sound of foot steps could be heard outside the door. Suddenly the door exploded sending 2 guards flying. What stood in the doors place was a 5' 11'' man with white armour, dirty blond hair and blood red eyes. The man smiled before saying "knock knock."

***Inuyasha Group***

"Kagome make sure you get more ninja food" Shippo ordered and Kagome laughed a little before saying "okay Shippo." Kagome and the rest were on there way back to Kaede's village so she could go threw the well when a wounded soldier dropped in front of them. They ran over to him and Sango asked "Are you okay?" Sango then noticed that the wound didn't look like anything she had see before. Inuyasha then remembered when Cutter attacked Renkotsu at Mount Hakurei and realized that the wound on the man were the same. "Wheres Cutter!" Inuyasha asked while holding the handle of his Tessaiga but Kagome jumped in "wait Inuyasha we need to get him help." Inuyasha calmed down and picked up the man to carry him to a nearby village.

After a few hours passed and group waited for the man to wake. "Your sure Cutter's weapon caused that wound?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha reassured him "Im positive." "I don't get it, what does Naraku have to gain from this?" Sango puzzled before being interrupted by the woman treating the man "come he's awake." The group all jumped to there feet and walked into the building.

Sango was the first to reach the man and asked "what happened?" with a very weak voice the man started to speak "We were attacked from everywhere we just couldn't tell were it was coming from" and Miroku who was now on the other side told the man "I know your in pain but can you tell us from the start." "Of course" the man said before beginning his story. "I was on guard duty inside my lords castle when we where attacked. Anyone that was out in the open was surely killed in seconds. I was one of the last remaining guards that was tasked to protect the princess so I brought her to the safest room in the castle.

For minutes we could hear the loud bangs come closer and closer until they were right outside the door. After the sounds stopped the door that guarded the princess, 3 more guards and I was blown to pieces. The explosion killed 2 of the guards who were at the door and filled the front of the room with dust After the dust cleared a man in white armour walked in the doorway." The soldier was stopped by Miroku who asked "did this man have red eyes?" and the man answered "Yes." The group looked at each other knowing full well it was Cutter he was talking about. "The man started walking toward us and we tried to protect her but he just pushed us away like we were nothing. The last thing I remember was the princess screaming as she was dragged away by 2 other men. Please you have to" before the soldier could finish he fell unconscious again.

***BANG***

The group realized the sound came from outside when they heard screaming and Kagome peeked threw a hole in the building to see what was going on. There stood Cutter with a rifle pointed to the sky and 5 other men behind him with the same kind of rifle. Kagome noticed that the men were dressed like modern soldiers but didn't look foreign like Cutter. "I know for a fact that a soldier came here to have his wounds treated. If you hand him over, me and my men will leave this village alone. And if not" Cutter explained before looking at one of the men behind him and pointing towards one of the village buildings. The man then threw a Molotov cocktail at the building and it started on fire. "Hand over the soldier or I will burn the rest of this village to the ground" Cutter promised. Kagome turned around and looked at the rest of the ground with panic all over her face. "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome answered with a quiet voice "It's Cutter."

***Cutter's POV***

"You have 10 minutes to hand him over or we get to have some fun!" Cutter announced before laughing and a man started walking towards Cutter. "I assure you we are not holding any soldiers here" the man stated and Cutter's smile disappeared. Cutter kicked the man 20 feet making him land in front of the building with the Inuyasha gang inside. Cutter aimed his rifle at the man and squeezed the trigger. Cutter's rifle ripped the bullet towards the man but it was stopped by Inuyasha's Tessaiga. Cutter put his rifle on his back and smiled again. "Inuyasha, I thought it smelled like wet dog around here." Cutter stated and the rest of the group ran outside.

"Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and of course Shippo. It's great to see you all again, after all were just such great friends" Cutter said sarcastically. "Why did Naraku send to attack that castle?" Miroku asked and Cutter answered "Naraku? Ha ha ha. You really think im stupid enough to work for Naraku?" The group looked at Cutter with confusion and Cutter seeing this explained more "Naraku will simply throw me away when im not useful to him anymore." "I've heard enough of this" Inuyasha said before pointing the Tessaiga's edge towards Cutter. Instantly the men behind Cutter pointed there guns at Inuyasha but before they could fire Cutter ordered "No, ill deal with him. Watch the others, if they move shoot them."

Cutter yelled "BLADES ON!" and charged at Inuyasha. Cutter came down with his right blade and Inuyasha caught it with the edge of the Tessaiga. The electric zap from before was heard and Cutter was pushed back 5 feet. "Interesting reaction that our blades create don't you think so?" Cutter asked him and Inuyasha jumped in the air pulling his Tessaiga back before shouting "OH SHUT UP!"

Inuyasha brought the Tessaiga down and Cutter held out the blades parallel to each other to counter his attack.

When the Tessaiga smashed into Cutters blades the zap was even louder and an electric bolt shot out at Inuyasha sending him flying into a building in the village. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled but before she could move over to where he crashed, she noticed one of Cutter's men pointed there rifle right at her. Inuyasha climbed out of what was left of the building and yelled "YOUR GOING TO GET IT NOW YOU BASTARD!" Cutter laughed and simply shouted "Do it." Inuyasha didn't waste anytime and yelled "WIND SCAR" creating the familiar yellow light Cutter had seen before. The wind scar flew towards Cutter and he smiled before yelled "HELMET UP! SURROUNDING BLAST!"

The yellow wind scar crashed into the blue transparent wave of the surrounding blast. The 2 attacks fought each other until they combined and shot directly at Inuyasha. Cutter laughed maniacally as he watched Inuyasha own attack plus his fly towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha had no time to get out of the way and was struck by the 2 attacks. After the attacks faded Inuyasha was on the ground and not moving. "INUYASHA" Kagome screamed and started running towards Inuyasha. The soldier from before was about to shoot when Cutter stopped him saying "No, let her go just watch the rest"

Kagome sat up Inuyasha's limp body and started crying. Cutter seeing this turned to his men and announced "Let this be an example for all who stand in the way of my rule!" Cutter's men stood up straight and saluted. "You monster!" Sango yelled and Cutter started laughing while walking over to Kagome who was still holding Inuyasha tightly. "PLEASE DONT DIE INUYASHA!" Kagome cried and Cutter who was very pleased with himself let out "Sorry about that Kagome, he was rabid had to put him down." "NO SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed before telling Inuyasha "you cant die, you just cant. Because I love you." Cutter was sickened by this and a look of anger was created on his face. Cutter raised his right blade and yelled "well if you love him so much why don't you JOIN HIM!" Suddenly Cutter heard his men scream in pain and looked back to find Sesshōmaru standing over there bodies.


	14. Chapter 13

**2**

**Regression**

Cutter turned towards Sesshōmaru and shouted "Helmet down! can I help you?" Sesshōmaru got his claws ready before stating "Im the one who gets to kill Inuyasha not filth like you" and Cutter smiled before saying "well your a little late for that aren't you?" Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes on Cutter before saying "your a bigger fool then I thought" and almost like Sesshōmaru's presence revived him, Inuyasha spoke "Kagome?" Cutter whipped around in horror to find the half demon though to be dead looking right at Kagome. "What?!" Cutter thought before Sesshōmaru attacked sending him flying.

Cutter crashed into the ground about 10 feet from Kagome, Inuyasha and now Sesshōmaru were. Sesshōmaru started walking towards Cutter and pulled out his Tōkijin. Cutter seeing this jumped to his feet and charged at Sesshōmaru with his right blade cocked. When Cutter swung his blade it hit nothing followed by his left blade that hit much of the same. Sesshōmaru was simply moving around Cutter's attacks and after the second swing Sesshōmaru delivered a knee to Cutter's stomach throwing him into the wall of a building. "As if some wretch like you could even think of defeating me" Sesshōmaru announced before starting his walk towards Cutter to finish him off. In one last desperate attempt Cutter pulled out his rifle and pointed it at Sesshōmaru. Cutter pulled the trigger on the attached grenade launcher and a ***PLUNK*** could be heard. The grenade flew towards Sesshōmaru's feet and exploded.

***BOOM***

For a few moments Sesshōmaru was no where to be seen and Cutter sighed in relief. As Cutter relaxed Sesshōmaru landed right in front of him and shoved his sword into Cutter shoulder pining him to the wall. Cutter screamed in pain as the blade pierced his shoulder and the A.C.E. voice system stated "User wounded administering morphine." Cutter looked Sesshōmaru dead in the eyes and asked "What are you waiting for?" Sesshōmaru examined Cutter before pulling his sword out his sword out of Cutter's shoulder and stating "Your no ruler, your nothing but a tainted human who isn't worth my time." Sesshōmaru put his Tōkijin in his belt and started walking away. Cutter was enraged by this started shouting "You wait Sesshōmaru. One day I will rule this land and you will find your head under my boot. YOU HEAR ME! YOUR FINISHED!" Sesshōmaru continued to wall away like he didn't even hear Cutter.

"Foreign object removed. Beginning A.C.E. self seal" The A.C.E. stated and the hole in Cutters shoulder was filled. Cutter looked up to find the Sango and Miroku staring at him in anger with Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo refusing to even look at him. "So you going to remove the jewel shard?" Cutter asked and Miroku's look on him intensified before he asked "where did you take the princess?" Cutter could tell he struggled to asked the question. "Just take jewel shard, im sure the other Cutter can tell you himself" Cutter explained but they didn't even want be near him let alone touch him. Cutter seeing this yelled "fine ill do it myself!" and Cutter ripped the shard out of his neck.

For the next few moments Cutter's eyes turned from red to blue and Cutter returned to his normal state. Cutter smiled when he seen the group until the memories of everything his demon part did hit him. The smile was instantly replaced with look of regret and shock. Cutter stood up holding his shoulder that was broken by Sesshōmaru and was about to start apologizing when Kagome spoke "keep it to yourself." Without looking at Cutter She and Inuyasha started moving away. Inuyasha looked back for just a split second but in that time Cutter seen most hate filled look he had ever seen on Inuyasha. Again Miroku asked "where did you take the princess" and Cutter answered with a low voice "don't worry shes safe. Ill make sure she gets back to her family." After Cutter answered his question Miroku and Sango started walking away in the same direction as the other 2. The only one left was Shippo who Cutter could tell was about to cry. Shippo walked over and placed the touchscreen device on the ground before running off to catch up to the others.

As soon as the group left Cutter looked at the jewel shard in his right hand and thought "no excuse." Cutter picked up the touchscreen device and attached it to his arm before walking some distance away from the village. Cutter laid against a tree and watched as the sun made its slow descent to welcome a new night. Once it was completely dark Cutter felt a powerful wind come out of nowhere but didn't seem to care and kept watching the horizon. Suddenly a smiling Kagura appeared before him and ordered "The jewel shard, hand it o-" but before she could finish Cutter talked over her "Take it. I don't want it." Cutter held out his hand with the jewel shard without looking at Kagura. Kagura who expected great resistance from Cutter was confused. "Your just giving it to me? You do know who im giving this to right?" Kagura asked and Cutter told her with a growl in his voice "just take it."

Kagura walked towards Cutter expecting him to jump at her but when she picked the shard out of his hand he didn't even look at her. Kagura who was standing in front of Cutter asked "One last thing, at Mount Hakurei you let me go. Why?" Cutter pulled his head up and looked into her eyes before saying "Because I know your a slave to Naraku and like any slave you wish to be free." Kagura's eyes widened as she thought "how does this man know that?" and almost like Cutter was reading her mind he explained "when I grabbed you and looked close, I could see it in your eyes. Kinda like right now" Kagura was about to say something when a male voice yelled "MOVE UP!". Kagura instantly pulled a feather from her hair and the wind from before returned. Cutter watched her fly away until she was out of sight after which 4 of the men his demon side recruited stepped out of the forest. "Sir, are you okay?"

***Inuyasha Group***

It was night and the group was in a forest about a mile from Kaede's village. Kagome refused to leave Inuyasha's side after she thought Cutter had killed him. "Im okay Kagome he just caught me off guard" Inuyasha explained but Kagome pleaded "You didn't hear what he said to me." Inuyasha who was curious now asked "what did that bastard say?" Kagome with tears in her eyes repeated what Cutter said when Inuyasha was unconscious.

***Sorry about that Kagome, he was rabid had to put him down.***

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the ground and a Miroku tried to calm him down by explaining "Maybe Cutter isn't full responsible after all Naraku did put that jewel." Miroku stopped when Inuyasha looked at him with pure anger and Miroku knew it back fired. "You heard what he said! He wasn't even being controlled by Naraku! That was him and only him!" Inuyasha retorted and Miroku didn't say anything back because he knew Inuyasha was right. Things remained silent until a strong wind started to pick up and Kagura appeared before them. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and growled "Kagura!" "Im not here to fight so listen up. Hakudōshi is heading toward the mountain in realm of fire. There's supposed to be a gateway there that leads the traveller to the border between this world one and the next." "What are you going on about?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku added "Yes, and why have you come to tell us this?" "I don't know, you would have to ask Hakudōshi that." Kagura said before pulling a feather out of her hair but before she flew off she stated "I seen your friend earlier, he looked in bad shape." "Just shut the hell up and leave Kagura" Inuyasha told her and in no time Kagura flew away on her feather.

***After The First Attempt By The Inuyasha Group To Go Threw The Gateway***

"So you attack one of my castles, kidnap my daughter and give her back?" The lord asked and Cutter put on a fake smile saying "were sorry?" Cutter was in a Castle with 5 of his men and about 100 of this particular lords soldiers. The lord sighed, looked at Cutter and asked "you do plan on paying me for my losses correct?" "Well we don't have any money but" Cutter stated and the soldiers surrounding them pointed there spears at him. "BUT, if there is any fight or battle you need help with, we would be glad to stand with you" Cutter explained and the lord just laughed before saying "I would rather die then fight with you." Cutter looked at the soldier everyone nicknamed Smoke and whispered "OW!" "It seems he doesn't like you sir" Smoke stated with a smile and Cutter responded with "If he gets this mad after just moving his daughter around, I would hate to see him if I took her out for a date." The lord cleared his throat to get Cutter's attention. "I wont fight with you but I do have a problem I think you can deal with" The lord explained.


	15. Chapter 14

**2**

**Demon Birds**

***Im picking up the main story again around episode 149***

***Cutter's base***

"Listen up!" Cutter shouted from one the watch towers and everyone looked up towards him. "Remember the lord's daughter that we kidnapped?" Cutter asked and a few men yelled in excitement. "Calm down your not getting any" Cutter stated an everyone laughed before he continued "Well that same lord has tasked us with figuring out and stopping what is attacking the villages in the land he controls." Cutter was about to finish when one of 20 soldiers asked "are we getting paid?" "No, but that's why im not forcing anyone to go. Anyone who would like to clear our debt with the lord, I would like you to raise your hand." Cutter explained and only 5 soldiers raised their hands. Among those 5 was Smoke and Cutter nodded at him. "Alright but first we have to go get my rifle!" Cutter ordered while smiling.

***Inuyasha Group***

The group arrived at one of the villages that was destroyed by Princess Abi and examined the bodies that lay everywhere. "Did those demon birds do this to the villagers?" Shippo asked with Miroku crouching in front of a body answering "yes, im almost certain of it." "They seem to be attacking every village in this region." Sango stated while also crouched in front of a body. "I wonder about that demon who calls herself Princess Abi. What could her purpose be?" Miroku puzzled. "Say Inuyasha, what do you think shes up too. Why would she be gathering so much human blood?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha responded with "I dont know" before looking over to see the body of a modern looking soldier. Inuyasha growled before stating "But id sure love to know how Cutters involved" and the rest of the group looked where Inuyasha was looking. "Lets go everyone. We need to find the nest." Sango explained as she walked ahead of the group.

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter and his 4 other men where escorting about 20 villagers to safety when he asked "Your sure this is where the "holy one's" village is?" "Yes, beyond this pass is the village. Where almost there" the man reassured him and Cutter turn around to inform everyone "You hear that everyone we are almost there." Cutter, Cutter's soldiers and the villagers continued walking around the mountian until they could hear the sound of the demon birds. "SIR!" one of Cutter's men yelled and Cutter began giving orders "Villager's get back against the rock wall! Soldiers, safety off and aim for the centre of the flock!" As they were ordered the soldiers along with Cutter started firing at the flock killing many of the birds. Even though Cutter's men had kill a number of the birds, there were still a great number left and they were getting closer.

Suddenly Cutter heard "IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!" followed by "HIRAIKOTSU!" and many more of the bird demons where killed. Cutter knew who it was and ordered "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Cutter's men stopped firing and watched as the group killed a few more demons before Inuyasha landed next to Cutter. Inuyasha looked at Cutter with anger and Cutter simply said "not now." Before Inuyasha could say anything back he jumped away to avoid being hit by Kagura's dance of blades. Cutter looked up to find Kagura looking right at him and a kid on a flying flame horse. "It's been a while Inuyasha" the kid stated and Inuyasha grabbed the handle of his sword before asking "Hakudōshi what are you doing showing your ugly face here for?"

"Oh come now. While you babble on like that, innocent humans will die" Hakudōshi explained and Cutter looked over to see some of the villagers running past Smoke and yelled "Smoke don't let them leave or the birds will kill them!" Cutter watched as Smoke ran ahead of the villagers and shot a few of the birds that were waiting for them. The rest of the birds where then finished off by one of Kagome's sacred arrows that flew right beside Cutters head. Cutter turned around wide eyed to find Kagome giving him the same angry look Inuyasha had. "WINDSCAR" Inuyasha yelled and the yellow light killed the rest of the demon birds that were all around them. "He did it!" Shippo yelled in excitement but in no time the birds that died where replaced and Inuyasha seeing this asked out loud "where do all these demon birds keep coming from?" Cutter watched the Inuyasha group come together and start talking to one another until it looked like they came to a realization. "Ha you figured it out. Its too late now though. By this time, Princess Abi and her main force of demon birds have begun there attack on the so called "holy ones" village." Hakudōshi stated before Cutter pulled his 25mm rifle off his back and fired it at him.

The shells slammed into Hakudōshi's barrier and exploded followed by Inuyasha threw his windscar at it. Both attacks didn't do a thing to the barrier and on top of that the windscar shot right back at Inuyasha. "countering your attacks take no effort, not for me" Hakudōshi again stated and Inuyasha growled something at him. "Stop your resistance and observe as the foolish humans are reduced to demon bird food" Hakudōshi told them and the villagers inhaled in fear. "Don't worry where not going anywhere people." Cutter reassured them and that's when Inuyasha's sword turned red followed by Inuyasha who yelled "your barrier isn't that strong! ILL BUST RIGHT THREW THE THING!" Again Inuyasha fired the windscar at Hakudōshi and as it hit his barrier Shippo informed everyone "It's the red Tessaiga that breaks threw barriers."

The barrier completely stopped the red Tessaiga's attack and Cutter sarcastically mumbled to himself "very effective." Hakudōshi giggled to himself before a sacred arrow that came out of nowhere shattered his barrier and almost hitting him the process. Cutter seeing this yelled "aim for Hakudōshi and fire!" Cutter and his soldiers started firing scoring a few hits that started to rip Hakudōshi into pieces. "WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled once more and the yellow light blasted what was left of Hakudōshi's body out of existence. "He got him!" Shippo shouted but even though Hakudōshi's body was destroyed his head remained. The head flew over to Kagura and Cutter ordered "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Before Inuyasha could throw his windscar at Kagura the flame horse shot a fire ball that would have hit Inuyasha if he didn't see it coming. Inuyasha jumped and Kargura, Hakudōshi and the rest of the demon birds flew away.

Cutter seeing this yelled "Okay men lets get these people to safety!" and Inuyasha told his group "let me handle it and make sure Cutter doesn't go anywhere" before proceeding to attack the flying demon horse. Smoke walked up to Cutter asking "Sir, do you know these people?" and Cutter nodded. Cutter not wanting to find out what Inuyasha planned to do to him, signalled his men to hurry up. Before they and the villagers were around the ridge Sango shouted "Where do you think your going Cutter?" and Cutter not wanting to start an argument/fight in front of his men ignored Sango. He knew full well this was only going to make things worse for next time.

***The Holy Ones Village***

"Where is everyone?" Smoke asked and Cutter just as confused as him said "yea, this is weird." They walking threw the village for a few more moments noting that there was no blood sucked bodied like in the other villages. Suddenly a swarm of demon birds where over head and Cutter ordered "kill as many as you can!" A collective "yes sir" was heard from the soldiers before they started firing. Cutter started shooting his rifle as fast as he could knowing no matter where he shot he would kill a demon bird. Slowly but surely Cutter started to lose ground and things started to look grim. Then out nowhere the same sacred arrow from before shot threw the sky killing off the rest of the demon birds.

Cutter looked to where the arrow came from to find a masked figure on a horse and 2 children standing side by side. One of the children walked up to Cutter and told him"you can leave now. We will take care of the villagers." Cutter nodded before looking at the masked figure running over his details but besides the clothing he was wearing he couldn't find any. Cutter turned towards him men and explained "We aren't done just yet." "Sir what are you orders now sir?" one of the soldier asked and Cutter answered "to find the birds nest and blow it to pieces. Then once we get back everyone can have drink, on me." The soldier smiled before saying "yes sir" and as they left Cutter took another look at the masked figure thinking "who is he?"


	16. Chapter 15

**2**

**Old Friends**

**This wont be explained.**

**(Even though Kikyo was saved by Cutter at Mount Hakurei the wound that Naraku gave her infected her with miasma still requiring Kagome to purify her.)**

As Cutter and his men approached the mountain where they thought the bird demons nest was. Cutter was thrown back about 5 feet. Cutter got back up and threw a rock were he was throw back and sure enough the rock was slapped back by a barrier. "You have got to be kidding me" Cutter said out loud with frustration before turning to smoke and ordering "Smoke, take the men back to base." Smoke looked at his comrades who where just as confused as him before saying "but sir we came to help and anyway how are you planning on going threw that?" "I have some friends who might be able to break this thing and anyway there are most likely 1000s of birds up there. We are going to need more then 5 guys with guns." The 4 men looked at each other until Cutter ordered "get out of here, that's an order."

A collective "yes sir" could be heard before all but Smoke and Cutter started walking away from the mountain. Smoke handed Cutter his machine gun with ***141*** rounds printed on the side of the box mag and took off in the direction of the other soldiers. As Cutter was getting ready he noticed a large flock of demon birds with Princess Abi in the centre. They where moving away from the mountain and Cutter knew where ever she was going the Inuyasha Group would probably be there. "Well if I follow her im bound to run into fuzzy ears and the rest of them" Cutter thought while smiling to himself.

***Hours Later***

Cutter had been following the demon birds for sometime now and started to wonder if they would ever stop. Cutter then noticed Kagura just watching but keeping her distance. "It seems like Princess Abi doesn't feel like being controlled by Naraku anymore" Cutter thought to himself as he continued following the demon birds.

***Night Time***

The demon birds stopped near a village and Cutter knew that this was there target. Cutter ran into the village only to be met with a woman's scream. Cutter looked around and realized this was the exact village his demon side attacked. Cutter remembering the demon birds where about to attack yelled "everyone get to safely the demon bir-." Cutter stopped as soon as he noticed the whole Inuyasha group standing about 10 feet away. "So you decided to show your ugly mug did you?" Inuyasha stated while cracking his knuckles and Cutter seeing this quickly told him "listen the demon birds are coming to attack the village." Inuyasha didn't listen to anything Cutter said and lunged at him. Inuyasha swung his right fist at Cutter hitting him in the side of the face and knocking him to the ground.

Cutter who was now looking at the sky could see the demon birds flying overhead and pointed towards the sky. "look up you stupid mutt!" Cutter yelled and the rest of the group including Inuyasha looked up. "Princess Abi's birds" Sango said out loud followed by Kagome who stated "And their heading for the castle!" Inuyasha looked back at Cutter and told him "your lucky for now, but once this is over." "Yea whatever, lets go." Cutter told him and the group started moving towards the castle.

"So the birds showed up huh?" Inuyasha said with Kagome on his back. "The castle is under attack" Sango added while riding Kirara behind Inuyasha. "I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha asked "You do?" Cutter who was running beside Inuyasha added to the question "only one?" Kagome looking over at Cutter for a moment before looking in the direction of the castle and answering "Yes, only one and its Kohaku's." "He's at the castle?" Sango asked and Kagome reassured her "Im positive, its gotta be him." "who is this Kohaku?" Cutter asked before being met with a mad look from Sango which made him not press any further.

***The Castle***

"Sango, listen when we get to the castle you go straight for Kohaku. Okay?" Inuyasha told her and Sango nodded. "Ill handle those birds!" Inuyasha stated and Cutter jumped in with a smile "with help."

Inuyasha growled slightly before jumping over the castle gate. Instead of climbing over Cutter put Smoke's machine gun on his back and yelled "BLADES ON!" A few moments later Cutter smashed threw the gate just in time to watch Sango fly away on Kirara. Some demon birds started to fly near the group including Cutter when Inuyasha yelled "WINDSCAR!" and the yellow light destroyed the demon birds.

In the birds place was Princess Abi who was protected by one of Naraku's barriers. "Inuyasha, not you again!" Princess Abi said with hate and Inuyasha retorted "Princess Abi, you'll stoop to anything wont yah?" "Inuyasha, I thought you were Naraku's enemy. Why are you protecting this castle?" Princess Abi asked and Inuyasha let out "what?" "This castle?" Miroku asked out loud with confusion and then Inuyasha trying to make sense of what she said asked "What are you trying to say? That this is were Naraku is hiding?" "That's what im here to find out, so far though the only resistance ive seen has come from the humans." Princess Abi explained before Cutter asked with a sarcastic tone "So Naraku skewed you over and now you want him dead? Big surprise." "If that's the case then stay out of my way and stop interfering. We'll destroy Naraku ourselves!" Inuyasha explained.

"Ill destroy him once im done with you!" Princess Abi promised while flying at Inuyasha with her trident pointed at him. "SAY OUT OF THIS!" Inuyasha yelled back before throwing another windscar at her. Once again the windscar was countered by the barrier and Princess Abi continued her charge at Inuyasha. "damn you!" Inuyasha let out in anger and as soon as Princess Abi was close enough she swung her trident at Inuyasha, Cutting his right shoulder. Inuyasha slid back and Cutter noticed the miasma coming from the trident. While Inuyasha fought Princess Abi the demon birds headed towards the rest of the group. "BLADES OFF" Cutter yelled before pulling Smoke's machine gun off his back and clicking the safely off. Kagome, Miroku and Cutter all fought off the demon birds while Inuyasha constantly swung at Princess Abi's barrier which was clearly not working.

This went on until Shippo while on Miroku's shoulder asked "what's going on? Is Princess Abi's barrier just as strong as Naraku's?" "It must be if Inuyasha's Tessaiga cant even break threw it!" Miroku concluded and Kagome raised her her bow with an arrow ready to fire before stating "but still we gotta help!" Before Kagome could release the arrow, Princess Abi threw a fireball at her. Miroku seeing this yelled "Kagome!" and knocked her out of harms way. Shippo fell off of Miroku's shoulder in the process putting him where Kagome was just standing. "WHAT ABOUT ME!" Shippo screamed before Cutter grabbed Shippo and shouted "I got you". Cutter rolled out of the fireballs direction with Shippo in hand and the fireball crashed where Kagome was first standing. Shippo looked up to see Cutter smiling at him and was a little scared until Cutter asked "you okay?" and Shippo nodded.

Cutter put Shippo on the ground and looked up to see Princess Abi's birds started to surround her. "The birds are starting togather around!" Kagome warned and Princess Abi expained "it must mean they sucked all the blood from the humans in that castle. I expected more resistance from a castle that is connect with Naraku but it seems it was just an ordinary human castle." "Im leaving for the time being. Your life has been extended for a while" she told them. "What the, are you serious!?" Inuyasha asked and Princess Abi retorted "shut up, taking the human blood back to the nest is more important to me." "Ha im not letting you get away, come here!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to her height and swung his sword like before. "Stay out of my way!" Princess Abi warned before her trident and the Tessaiga slammed into each other. Inuyasha fell back down to the ground and Princess Abi sent down a fireball to follow him. Inuyasha jumped out of the way before the fireball hit him and Princess Abi used that time to try and escape. For one last time Inuyasha yelled "WINDSCAR!" and the yellow light of the windscar shot towards Princess Abi but as before, it was stopped by her barrier.

"What? Damn it all!" Inuyasha let out and Princess Abi flew away. "She got away again" Miroku stated and Cutter walked next to Inuyasha before being punched in the side of head by him. Cutter looked at Inuyasha while holding the place where he hit and asked "what the hell was that for?!" "For calling me a stupid mutt!" Inuyasha reminded him and Cutter asked "oh did I hurt the pups feelings?" "Not as much as im going to hurt you" Inuyasha said with his fist cocked and Cutter was ready to fight when Kagome spoke "where is Sango?" Inuyasha and Cutter looked at each other with anger before turning to go find Sango.


	17. Chapter 16

**2**

**Payment**

"Shippo who is Kohaku?" Cutter asked while looking for Sango with the rest of the group. "Kohaku is Sango's brother" Shippo explained as he sat on Cutter shoulder. "Well why does Sango get in bad mood whenever he is brought up?" Shippo then told Cutter about how Naraku made Kohaku killed his whole family and how he's still under Naraku's control. Cutter thought about how Naraku killed his whole family and somewhat understood Sango's pain. "That's horrible, having her own brother twisted into a monster." Cutter stated and Shippo asked "didn't Naraku do that to you Cutter?" "No, he just released what was already there" Cutter answered with a guilty tone and Kagome who was listening to their conversation noticed a look of regret on his face.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted and Cutter could see Sango and Kirara standing next to each other. Sango looked over to them and Cutter could see the sadness written all over her face. The group stopped in front of some dead bodies that were in between them and Sango. "Are they all dead?" Shippo asked and Inuyasha bent down to examine them before stating "the birds didn't do this." "Kohaku did it. he killed them all." Sango explained while looking up at the night sky and Kagome asked "Sango, where is Kohaku? Did he leave again?" "Yes, he's gone but I couldn't go after him" she told them Cutter couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Sango looked back at the group before saying "lets go." Sango and Kirara started walking off and the rest of the group followed behind her.

The group continued following until Sango and Kirara were stopped by some men who started shouting "Kohaku!" Sango ran over and started talking to the men. Cutter couldn't hear what they were saying but soon after Sango started crying and Kagome moved over to comfort her. "Another reason why Naraku should be killed" Cutter thought to himself before the A.C.E. A.I. came online saying "welcome back Private Cutter." Cutter stepped away from everyone before asking "Wait where did you go?" and the A.I. responded "I had to make sure you were not still compromised."

"compromised?" Cutter said with confusion and the A.I. told Cutter about his findings about his DNA when Naraku put the jewel shard in his neck. "Does that mean Objective 2 is complete?" Cutter asked and the A.I. told him "No, its still unknown why all the demons disappeared before the 21st century. I have now changed the main objective to the death of the demon leader Naraku. A.C.E. A.I. offline." "wait, can you upload directions to the touchscreen device?" Cutter asked the A.I. and it responded with "yes I am able to do that. Where would you like the directions to lead?" "To the demons bird nest" Cutter told the A.I. and Shippo gained a surprised look before asking "you know where the demon bird nest is?"

"Yes and I would like you to tell the rest of the group to meet me there tomorrow morning" Cutter explain and Shippo asked "why were are you going Cutter?" "Upload complete, it is now ready Private Cutter" the A.I. informed him and Cutter sat Shippo down on the ground and pulled the touchscreen device off his arm. "I have to give my soldiers a reason to work" Cutter said with a smile before bending down to Shippo's level. "Remember tomorrow morning" Cutter reminded him and Shippo stood up straight and saluted. Cutter started laughing and handed Shippo the touchscreen device. "This will tell you where you need to go to find the demon bird nest" Cutter told him before putting on a goofy face and saluting back.

After looking around the castle for about 10 minutes Cutter encountered 2 bandits with a chest that had a gold necklace hanging out of it. "What do you boys plan on doing with those valuables?" Cutter asked and one of the bandits charged him. Cutter delivered a fist to the bandits stomach launching him into one of the burned buildings. The bandit with the chest started running and thanks to the A.C.E. Cutter caught him before he made it out of the castle. "That was rude. Here's me just trying to have a friendly conversation and you run away." Cutter taunted and the bandit let out "curse you" before pulling out his knife. "Mistake" Cutter said out loud and Cutter grabbed his arm before the bandit could stab him. Cutter squeezed as hard as he could until he heard a ***CRACK*** followed by the man screaming in pain. Cutter let go of the bandit and picked up the chest before moving in the direction of the his base.

***2 Hours Later***

Cutter finally arrived back at his base and noticed there was about 50 men aged from 16-20 in his camp instead of only 19 men. "Uh Smoke who are these people?" Cutter asked and Smoke replied "well sir their the new recruits. After we protected those villagers word about us got around and these men wanted to join." "How many are trained and ready?" Cutter asked and Smoke explained before asking "out of the 35 new guys I would have to say about 15 are ready. By the way what's in the chest?" Cutter smiled before saying "an incentive" and climbing up one of the watch towers. "FALL IN!" Cutter ordered and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Cutter. Cutter opened the chest to reveal it was full gold and jewelry. "Your getting paid now so tomorrow morning I want 30 men loaded up and ready to go."

***Next Morning***

"There demons" Sango said while looking at the sky were demons flew threw the clouds and Miroku added "Their Naraku's demons and there heading somewhere with a purpose." Shippo picked up the touchscreen device and notice the demons were heading in the same direction as the demon bird nest. "There heading for the bird nest!" Shippo shouted and Miroku asked "are you sure?" Shippo handed Miroku the touchscreen device. Miroku and Sango looked at the device to make the comparison for themselves. "Damn it, we cant go any where until Inuyasha gets back" Sango stated.

***Cutter's POV***

"Where the hell are they?" Cutter thought before Smoke ran up behind him and saluted. "Sir, the barrier is gone" Cutter turned around thinking "maybe they already broke it and ran ahead." "Smoke tell the men to get ready to move" Cutter ordered and smoke let out "yes sir!" "Everyone, Smoke is second in command therefor you will obey his orders like they were mine" Cutter yelled and Smoke smiled before running over to the rest of the soldiers. Once all the soldiers were ready to move Cuter told Smoke the plan of attack "Okay so im going to take half the men up the front of the mountain. Smoke you take the other half and flank around. One more thing, if you see our friends don't shoot them" Smoke saluted before turning to the men he commanded and repeated Cutter's orders. Cutter faced the mountain and remembered something that Hopper use to tell him.

_**Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys. look upon them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto death. **_

***Inuyasha Group***

"Well this is the place I can smell the birds and Naraku" Inuyasha stated while running towards the bird demon mountain with Kagome on his back. "Are you sure about that?" Sango asked while riding on the back of Kirara with Miroku and Shippo. "Naraku's already at the bird demons nest?" Miroku asked making sure what he heard was correct. "Im positive and I can smell Cutter's stench too" Inuyasha told them and Miroku stated "Naraku removed the barrier around the nest and didn't send Kagura or Hakudoshi but went himself." The group started seeing bodies of Naraku's demons and Princess Abi's bird demons all around making Sango say out loud "who killed all these demons?" "Wait stop" Sango ordered and everyone stopped moving. The group looked where Sango was looking to see one of Cutter soldiers dead on the ground with his body looted. "Cutter must have brought a lot of soldier if he managed to kill all of these demons" Sango stated and Inuyasha got mad asking "Why didn't that idiot wait for us?" "Because you were too busy seeing Kikyo" Shippo retorted making Inuyasha only more angry. Inuyasha walked over to hit Shippo when Kagome warned "Inuyasha!"and he stopped 4 feet from Shippo before making a gesture with his fist. Shippo returned it by sticking his tongue out at him.


	18. Chapter 17

**2**

**Gateway**

Gun fire was all around Cutter as he and his men were fighting up the mountain. "WHERE ALMOST THERE, KEEP PUSHING!" Cutter yelled at the top of his lungs and the streams of bullets intensified bringing down what looked like a water fall of demon birds. After a few more moments Cutter noticed the last of the birds coming around behind them and yelled "SIX O'CLOCK!" All of the 14 men along with Cutter turned around and held down the trigger on there machine guns. A giant wall of lead was created that ripped and cut threw the remaining birds. Cutter looked around and couldn't see any more birds left. Everyone relaxed before Cutter who was trying to catch his breath spoke "damn good work men" and most of them smiled. One of the soldier shouted "yea we kicked there asses!" and everyone cheered until they could hear the sound of a woman's voice coming from higher up the mountain "YOU WILL PAY KILLING MY BABIES!" It was Princess Abi.

Princess Abi threw a ball of flame that set 2 of Cutters men on fire. Cutter heard them scream in agony as they rolled on the ground covered in fire. The amount of anger Cutter gained from this sight threw him over the edge and he began charging Princess Abi. Cutter dropped the machine gun on the ground and yelled "BLADES ON!" Cutter jumped to Princess Abi's level and shot his right blade forward. Princess Abi countered Cutters right blade with her trident and Cutter noticed her arm was now outside the barrier. Cutter instantly brought his left blade over and sliced Princess Abi's arm off. The trident fell to the ground and the barrier it created disappeared. Princess Abi who was in shock let out "but how your just a mortal!" "BLADES OFF!" Cutter yelled as he hit the ground and pulled his 25mm rifle off his back. "This is for all the people you have slaughtered!" Cutter yelled before aiming his rifle at Princess Abi. "YOU THINK IM GOING TO LET A MORTAL KILL ME!" Princess Abi screamed before pulling back her uncut arm to throw another fire ball and Cutter squeezed the trigger. The 25mm shell ripped right threw Princess Abi, destroying her heart. Princess started to fall but as she did, she faded into dust.

After 20 seconds the Inuyasha showed up and Cutter told his men "there friendly" before walking over to the group. "About time you showed up fleabag!" Cutter said with anger and Inuyasha yelled back "who you calling fleabag!" Ironically Myoga was with Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't help but laugh when she made the connection. Both Inuyasha and Cutter gave her a confused look. "Something funny Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with an attitude and Miroku who was more concerned about the situation looked to see Princess Abi's trident on the ground and asked "Where's Princess Abi?" "Lets just say she didn't keep her limbs inside the barrier at all times" Cutter told him with a laugh and everyone looked at Cutter with surprise. "Naraku's demons where here too. Do you know why?" Cutter asked the group and Miroku answered "Naraku is up there trying to create a gateway to the world between this one and the next." This confused Cutter but all he cared about was killing Naraku and told the group "Okay lets go." Cutter turn towards his men and ordered "Men regroup with Smoke and then come to the top of the mountain."

***Demon Bird Nest***

"Inuyasha look at that!" Miroku told him and everyone looked to see a giant white bird ahead of them with blue flames all around it. "Its enormous, what is that huge bird!" Shippo cried out and Inuyasha asked "is that her?" "It must be" Kagome reassured him and Cutter who was now very confused asked "You know this thing?" Before anyone could answer the giant bird shot a ball of flame at the group. Cutter and Inuyasha jumped in opposite directions while Kirara simply flew over the fireball. Cutter landed about 10 feet away from the rest of the group and that's when the giant bird looked at Cutter and spoke "So it is true. A mortal did kill my daughter." "Wheres Naraku?" Cutter shouted and the bird laughed before saying "hes in my belly." "Uh is that another way of saying you ate him?" Shippo asked out loud. "Dont take this the wrong way but I cant believe Naraku would have been beaten so easily" Miroku explained and Cutter agreed. "Stay where you are and I will eat-" The giant bird was about to finish when it started groaning in pain. A large bump developed on the giant birds head before 3 appendages shot out of it. The bird fell to the ground before Naraku climbed out of the hole in the birds head.

"NARAKU!" Cutter yelled with hate as Naraku floated into the air. "YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled and Naraku started laughing before asking "what took you so long Inuyasha?" "Im going to kill you today Naraku" Cutter shouted before charging Naraku. "Cutter how nice of you to join us. I have a gift for you." Naraku told him while Cutter was closing the gap between the him and Naraku. Kagome sensed Naraku had the same jewel shard Cutter had in his neck from before and yelled "CUTTER, HE'S GOT A JEWEL SHARD!" Cutter was in the air and only seconds from Naraku when he heard Kagome. Cutter's eyes widened and fear ran across his face. "Too late!" Naraku shouted with a sinister smile and 3 of the appendages shot forth grabbing him. Cutter tried to yell to create the surrounding blast but one of the appendages was around his neck making sure he couldn't. "Do you honestly believe that your demon part escaped because he didn't want to be controlled? We planned this from the very beginning" Naraku told him while laughing and a forth appendage stabbed the jewel shard into Cutter's neck before releasing him.

Cutter landed on his feet and the blue in his eyes turned blood red. Cutter turned around and looked at the Inuyasha group with the same evil smile as Naraku. "Thank you I was getting tired of watching him run around with these fools" Cutter told Naraku and he responded with "sickening isn't it?" "is Cutter-" Shippo was about to finish his question when Miroku answered it with a horrified look "Yes and it looks like he is working for Naraku after all." Inuyasha growled and stated "Cutter I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Cutter laughed and just on time his men made it to the top on the mountain. "Wheres Cutter?" Smoke asked and Shippo pointed where Cutter was. Smoke could see Shippo was scared and looked to where he was pointing. "Smoke how nice of you to join us. Now then I think its time to enlighten you of the situation" Cutter stated before snapping his fingers. The Inuyasha group watched as Smoke along with the rest of Cutter's men drop to there knees and hold there head while screaming in pain. "what is happening to them?" Sango asked but no one knew except Naraku and Cutter. All of the men's eyes turned completely red and they all gained the same evil smile as Cutter. All of the solider stood up and surrounded the Inuyasha group before pointing there guns are them.

"Call them off" Naraku told Cutter with a serious tone and Cutter asked "Why? I could end this right now." "Are you questioning me?" Naraku asked this time with anger and Cutter gained a look of irritation before yelling "let them be!" The soldiers then marched off to the side and simply watched everything that followed. "Thanks to me the path to the border is open. You are all now able to travel to the border of the afterlife" Naraku told the group before laughing turning his arm turned into an organic blade of bone. Naraku cut the giant birds head clean off and an intense light was created before blood started shooting out of the giant birds neck in to a crevice creating a river.

Cutter moved next to Naraku and his barrier surrounded them before they flew off in the direction the blood was flowing. Naraku started laughing maniacally and Cutter who was right next to him laughed a little too. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled and Naraku looked back and stated "Why are you just standing there? This river of blood wont last and the path way will close behind me." "Like i didn't know that!" Inuyasha retorted and Kagome stated "Inuyasha what are we waiting for?" before climbing on to his back. "Sango lets follow him too" Miroku told her and without saying a word the rest jumped on the back of Kirara and began following Naraku. As Inuyasha followed the river Myoga warned "You mustn't go Master Inuyasha! Even if you were able to get to the border on this current, how do you intend to come back?" "I don't know but Naraku and Cutter will have the same problem" Miroku reminded Myoga.


	19. Chapter 18

**2**

**A New Beginning**

***After Inuyasha shattered Naraku's barrier***

The diamonds from adamant barrage stuck in Naraku's chest and he let out with a weak voice "curse you!" "I see you no longer have the strength to put up a barrier" Sesshōmaru stated and Naraku looked at him while groaning in pain. "Looks like that arrogance of yours will be your downfall and now I shall deliver the finishing blow." Sesshōmaru promised before launching a blue wave of energy from the Tōkijin that slammed into an unprotected Naraku. The blue wave ripped Naraku into pieces much like Cutter's grenade at Mount Hakurei. "Did he do it?" Miroku asked out loud and Sango who was standing next to him answered "no, not yet." Naraku's remains began to swirl and Kagome could feel Kikyo's arrow starting to call to her to be used. "OH NO!" Shippo screamed followed by Miroku who informed everyone "Naraku is getting away!" Kagome looked closely at Naraku and she could see the last shard among his ripped body. After a moment she realized this is what the arrow was for and pulled it out, ready to fire. Kagome aimed for Naraku and released yelling "Go!"

The arrow flew towards Naraku but suddenly a man shaped figure flew from below and grabbed the arrow. Everyone could now see it was Cutter and even though he had the arrow with both hands, Cutters weight only slowed it down.

***Cutter's POV***

As Cutter held the arrow he could feel it burning his hands like the A.C.E. was not existent. Cutter was groaning in agony as he pushed the arrow away from himself to keep it from shooting threw him. The arrow carried him towards Naraku and right before he hit Naraku a blinding light appeared all around. Cutter knew Naraku was pulling them out of the border world.

***Hakudoshi's safe house***

In the safe house was Kagura, Kohaku and Hakudoshi who was surrounded by a barrier. "Kagura, where have you been all this time?" Hakudoshi asked and Kagura rolled her eyes before stating "your awake are you?" "Answer me!" Hakudoshi ordered and Kagura looked away before saying "I was taking a breather. It's tiring being with you every single minute of the day." Hakudoshi grunted before the part of the barrier that he was facing started to glow. Everyone including Hakudoshi looked at it in wonder before Cutter came flying out with a sacred arrow gripped. Cutter pushed his body to the left away from the arrow and released it. Cutter was flung in to the safe house wall and the arrow continued on to hit Hakudoshi.

Next Naraku came threw the glowing part of the barrier all ripped to pieces. "Cutter! Naraku!" Kagura said with shock and Cutter looked at his hands before yelling "OPEN THE A.C.E.!" The A.C.E. popped open and Cutter could now see his hands were completely burned. Cutter looked at Naraku with anger who was reforming his body before yelling "this wasn't part of the plan Naraku!" "And you think I planned this?" Naraku yelled back and Cutter retorted "if you let me kill them when I had the chan-" Cutter was interrupted by a piece of Naraku's bone that dug itself in to the wall right next to his head. "I DONT HAVE THE PATIENCE FOR YOUR INSOLENT TONGUE!" Naraku yelled with complete anger.

Cutter yelled "CLOSE A.C.E." and the A.C.E. closed before Cutter stood up. Kagura looked at him confused and Cutter smiled at her before saying "Why do you look so confused Kagura. Didn't anyone tell you who's side im on?" Kagura looked at the arrow that was now sticking in Hakudoshithen back to Cutter with a look of hate and Cutter could tell she realized that he just saved Naraku. Cutter looked back at who was smirking before thinking "Naraku, that over confident bastard. Instead of leaving when he had the jewel shard he just had to get the last laugh"

***Night Time***

Now Naraku, Cutter and Hakudoshi where the only ones still in the safe house. Naraku and Cutter waited for Hakudoshi to reconstruct his body when Naraku spoke "I see your not healed yet Hakudoshi." Hakudoshi opened his eyes and stated "Its because of that arrow. That very same arrow broke my barrier once before you know." "Then It had to have come from Kikyo" Naraku concluded before looking at Cutter. "What?" Cutter asked as he leaned against the wall of the safe house with his arms crossed. Instantly 2 of Naraku appendages grabbed Cutter and slammed him into the wall and Naraku walked closer to him. "As I recall it was you who interfered with my plan to kill her at Mount Hakurei." Naraku reminded Cutter and he asked with an attitude "well what do you want me to do about it?" "Ether find away of drawing her out and killing her or consider yourself not useful anymore" Naraku told him.

Kagura landed inside the safe house just in time to see Cutter restrained to the wall making her widened her eyes. "Kagura did you get what I asked for?" Hakudoshi asked and looked at him answering "yes" before throwing some white clothes at him. Naraku laughed before adding "And take Kagura with you. You have 1 week before you take Kikyo's place" and Naraku released Cutter. Cutter who was clearly extremely irritated walked over to Kagura who just rolled her eyes stating "Are you really going to make me take this mor-." Before Kagura could get the word mortal out Cutter grabbed her by the throat and looked at her with intense hate and anger. "It looks like you struck a nerve Kagura" Hakudoshi said while laughing and Cutter turned his head a little. Cutter released Kagura and looked at back at her. Cutter could tell just from the look she was giving him that she was enraged at what he just did. "Lets go!" Cutter ordered her.

***A Day Later***

***Inuyasha Group***

"Kagome you don't have to go. Kikyo wasn't even there!" Inuyasha said desperately followed by Kagome who said out loud "Sit boy." Inuyasha crashed into the ground and Shippo spoke to the rest of the group "What an idiot." "Inuyasha you should probably tell her the truth" Miroku informed Inuyasha and Inuyasha who was still licking the ground stated with a pain filled voice "I am!" "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled before jumping on the edge of the bone eaters well. Kagome decided that she was going to go home and relax to get her mind off Kikyo. Kagome looked back to find Inuyasha still face planted into the dirt and the rest of the group waving. They were all putting on fake smiles trying to not to incur her wrath and Kagome looked down the well before jumping into it.

***Cutter's time*** (took a while)

"Sir, we just cleared the remaining rock from inside the well" The engineer told Captain Adam Buck and he responded with "Thank you, your doing a good job son". Buck looked at the well before thinking "Maybe we can get some damn answers to how this thing survived a 20 megaton nuclear explosion." One of the female scientist ran in a hurry towards Buck and he turned around to face her before asking "what is it now Botcans?" This woman was Doctor Jen Botcans the lead scientist who followed in her fathers foot steps. "Well sir um, from what data we were able to gather about the facility in Tokyo. It looks like they somehow came to the conclusion that this well can create a rip in time and space." Captain buck looked at her confused before telling her "now tell me that in English doctor." "what im saying is that if this is correct, then we could possibly use this to send some forward or even backwards in time" Jen told him and Buck looked at her with wide eyes. "Maybe even send someone back to stop the war from happening?" Buck asked and Jen shook her head before stating "We don't know."

Suddenly one of the scientist in the back yelled "Miss Botcans you better come see this!" Jen speed walked over to one of the computers and the scientist pointed towards the computer screen before telling her "read this!" Jen put on her glasses that were hanging by her neck and read the following report.

**___To anyone who reads this, our facility came under attack a few days before we were going to send 3 _**

**___men threw the rip. In a matter of minutes the demons began to over run our defences and the 3 men _**

**___who planned to be our expeditionary force ____to the 15____th____ century____ were killed. Attempting to locate any _**

**___trained military personal ____to take the 3 mens place._**

**___ Richard Botcans_**

After reading the report Jen put her glasses on the computer desk and gained a depressed look. "Dad what were you doing?" she thought to herself before the same scientist asked "do you think anyone made it threw the rip?" Jen started walking back to Captain Buck and answered "No probably not, after all-" Jen stopped as she noticed a blue light admitting from the well. "Sir!?" Jen warned and Buck stated "yea I see it!" before signalling 4 soldiers to come over. All four stopped in front of Jen and Buck then pointed there guns towards the well. The light disappeared and they could hear someone climbing up the latter. "Get ready!" one of the soliders said while clicking his gun off safety. The room was tense and out popped the head of a 15 year old girl.


	20. Chapter 19

**3**

**Where is Kagome?**

**Series 3**

"Kon'nichiwa" the girl said slowly with a confused look and now everyone's eyes were wide open. "Who the hell are you?" Captain Buck asked and Jen informed Buck "she just said hello in Japanese." "That still doesn't answer my question" Buck informed Jen while still watching the girl who was starting to climb out of the well.

***Kagome's POV***

Kagome looked around to see 4 men who looked like modern soldiers with an older man and woman in her later 20s behind them. Kagome was very confused to say the least and the only thing she was able to gather from these people was that they were speaking English. "Hello, my name is Kagome" Kagome said in English hoping she was saying everything correctly. The older man with grey hair in the back begun to speak to her but the only thing he said that she understood was her own name and Kagome shrugged her shoulders at him. The older man sighed before the woman beside him who appeared to be in her late 20s started saying something to the older man. After the woman finish she looked at Kagome and said in perfect Japanese "Hi, my name is Jen Botcans." "What happened to my family and the shrine?" Kagome asked and a confused look came over Jen before she asked "What do you mean your family and shrine?"

Kagome explained how this well was part of a shrine that belonged to her family and Jen looked at the older man. Kagome could tell from the length of time she spoke she was just repeating in English what she said and the older man also gained a confused look. The older man grunted something in English at the 4 soldiers in front of her and they started walking over to her. Kagome could tell exactly what he said to them when 2 of the men reached out and grabbed her. "Where are you taking me!" Kagome shouted in Japanese as the 2 men dragged her out of the room.

***30 Minutes Later***

Kagome was now sitting inside what looked to be an integration room from some cop movies she had seen. Kagome looked at the mirrored glass to see her reflection but stopped when the door to the room opened. In came 1 soldier, the older man from before and Jen. The solider stood in the corner while the other 2 sat in seats on the other side of the table that was in front of Kagome. The older man looked at Jen and said something in English. Once the man was done Jen looked at Kagome and asked "Where did you come from?" "I want to know were my family is!" Kagome stated and Jen asked "Is your family part of one of the survivor groups we picked up?" "Wait survivors, what happened?" Kagome asked worried about her families safety and Jen narrowed her eyes on her before stating "The war. You know the one that's been going on for 15 years." Kagome's eye widened as a look of realization ran across her face. "Are you okay?" Jen asked.

***Unknown Village***

"Interesting talent you have there" Kagura stated as Cutter finished taking over a 19 year old mans mind in front his family. "What are you doing to my son!" the man's mother screamed in the back and Cutter laughed before answering "Giving him perspective." The man's eyes turned completely red and an evil smile could be see on his face. Cutter handed the man a rifle before pointing at his 3 other family members and ordering "Kill them." Without hesitation the man flipped around and unloaded his rifle killing all 3. Cutter just laughed before turning to Kagura and responding to what she said before "Isn't it?" "This man, even though he has a jewel shard in his neck he doesn't seem to be under Naraku's control." Kagura thought before Cutter interrupted her by telling her "Im done here Kagura." Kagura nodded before walking outside followed by him.

Outside Kagura studied the 15 young men all with completely red eyes before turning to Cutter and asking "What do you plan to do with all these humans?" "Now Kagura I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise" Cutter stated with a great laugh and Kagura just rolled her eyes. Kagura went to reach for a feather when Cutter put his hand on her shoulder. She immediately looked at him with rage and Cutter asked "how does Naraku keep you as a slave?" Kagura was taken back by this and a look of surprise rolled across her face. "He has my heart" Kagura let out and Cutter gained a smirk before saying "that's very touching." Kagura's rage came back in full force as she yelled "No you idiot, he has my real heart." The idea of have any feelings for Naraku made Kagura sick and she shoved Cutter's hand off before pulling a feather from the back of her head. A Kagura launched her into the sky Cutter waved. "Bye bye" Cutter thought while smiling and before Kagura was out of range she shouted "And Cutter if you ever put your filthy hands on me again, Naraku wont be the only one you'll have to worry about."

***The Next Day***

***Outside The Well***

Inuyasha was sitting on the ground about 10 feet from the well cursing to himself when Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo showed up. "Is he still sitting there?" Sango asked out loud followed by Miroku who stated "I wonder how Kagome is doing right now." "KAGOME? What about me!" Inuyasha yelled before pointing to the indent in the ground his body left from the few 'Sits' Kagome gave him. "Your so selfish" Sango let out followed by Miroku who asked "don't you remember you told everything that happened between you and Kikyo to Kaede in front of Kagome?" "Come on! It wasn't like, It wasn't like I was telling her anything I didn't want over heard! What are you blaming me for?" Inuyasha retorted. Miroku just stared at Inuyasha while Sango face palmed.

"So Its been a few days without even a sigh of Cutter." Miroku stated and Sango looked up with realization. "I almost forgot about him" Sango told Miroku as he watched Inuyasha snarl. "Do you think he's died?" Shippo asked with a sad face and Miroku shook his head before answering "I don't think so." Miroku looked at Sango before asking "Sango do you remember what happened to Cutter's soldiers?" "Yea, it was like Cutter just took over there minds. What are you trying to get at?" Sango asked and Miroku seeing she was still following along told her "I can feel the same demonic presence Cutter gives off only now its bigger." before Miroku could finish Sango did it for him "So what your saying we is spending this time taking over the minds of as many people as possible."

Miroku nodded and Inuyasha announced "Then its settled im going to get Kagome before Cutter has has a chance to pull anything." Sango along with Miroku jumped in the path between Inuyasha and the well. The 2 had thoughts of a giant angry Kagome stepping on them and both put their hands up blocking Inuyasha. "Inuyasha lets think about this. After all Kagome isn't in the best mood" Miroku pleaded but Inuyasha pushed threw them saying "If Cutter is out there doing something then we don't have time to wait for Kagome!" As Inuyasha jumped threw the well Shippo let out "what an idiot!" "You can say that again" Sango added.

***Cutter's Time***

Captain Buck was walking down one of hallways when he noticed Jen coming up behind him."I don't want to hear it Doctor" an annoyed Buck stated walking down the hall as Jen followed. "Sir if what she says is correct then that would explain what my father was doing all these years" Jen pleaded and Buck stopped before turning around to face her. "I know you miss your father but you cant just throw reason out the window because of a 15 year old Japanese girl who makes up stories" Buck told her and Jen moved closer to him before saying "Look, I know it sounds a little farfetched but." Jen was cut off by Buck who retorted "a little?" Jen sighed before reminding him "You seen the blue light coming from the well before she climbed out of it." "Doctor..."

***SECURITY BREACH IN STUDY LABS 2***

Suddenly the breach siren started going off and Buck looked at Jen knowing full well that study labs 2 was were the well was.

***Study Labs 2***

An enraged Inuyasha stood about 5 feet in front of the well with 10 armed soldiers all pointing their guns at him. "WHERE IS KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled at the soldiers in Japanese but none of them responded. That's when An older man and a woman walked into the room. The older man said something out loud that sound like gibberish to Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought he was being ignored and pulled out his Tessaiga. As the Tessaiga transformed everyone stepped back and Inuyasha yelled "IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I KNOW WHERE KAGOME IS!"


	21. Chapter 20

**3**

**A Plan In Motion**

"What happened here Corporal?" Captain Buck asked one of the soldiers in front of him as he noticed 2 others getting up from being tossed into the wall on ether side of him. Before the Corporal could respond though the white haired man started yelling something in Japanese before pulling out his sword. As he pulled the sword out it became more then 5 times bigger and Buck stepped back along with the 10 other men who stood in front of him. "Don't just stand there take him down!" Buck ordered and Jen who was right next to him informed "Captain, all he wants to know is were that girl Kagome is!" "I don't care what he wants! He just assaulted 2 of my men." Buck stated before waving to the 2 soldiers who had their tasers out and ready to shoot. Both soldiers fired and 2 sets of prongs attached to wires hit ether arm of the white haired man. Electric current could be seen going threw the wires and they could tell the white haired man was clearly being effected by the fact he was growling intensely. In a complete rage the man swung his sword around cutting the taser wires before looking at the group in anger.

"Shoot him!" one of the soldiers yelled but before anyone could aim at the white haired man he jumped into the air. While in mid air the man pulled back his sword back and Buck knowing what was coming next tackled Jen knocking her and himself out of harms way. A loud a bang which Buck assumed was the sword slamming the ground could be heard. After which the sound of someone with bare feet moved out of the room and into the corridor. Buck got up to see a large indent of the mans blade in the floor and noticed all of his soldiers who were now on the ground were still in one piece. Quickly Buck ran and grabbed the emergency intercom microphone.

***THIS IS CAPTAIN BUCK! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER ON BOARD, I REPEAT WE HAVE AN INTRUDER ON BOARD! LOCK DOWN THE ENTIRE SHIP IMMEDIATELY!***

***Inuyasha POV***

"What the hell is going on, those looked like Cutter's men." Inuyasha thought as he ran down the corridor with the Tessaiga in one hand before noticing a group of soldiers were in his path. The soldiers were yelling something Inuyasha couldn't understand so Inuyasha yelled back "I don't know what your saying but you better get out of my way!" Inuyasha could see the men lifting there rifles and knew from past experiences with Cutter what they were about to do. Inuyasha closed the gap before they fired and slammed his body threw the group, knocking them all on to the ground. Inuyasha continued down the corridor for a another minute when noticed white metallic walls started to descend every 10 feet in front and back of him. "I don't think so!" Inuyasha shouted as he realized they were trying to trap him. He stopped before lifting his blade and yelling "WINDSCAR!" As the blade hit the ground The windscar was created and the yellow light ripped down the corridor creating a hole threw all of the white metallic walls before continuing on.

***HULL DAMAGE DETECTED, SECTORS BETA TO GAMMA EFFECTED***

When Inuyasha reach the end of the corridor he noticed that when the windscar reached this spot it curved up cutting threw a number of strange looking rooms. Inuyasha was surprised how big this place was and noted that even the windscar couldn't break all the way threw. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha called out as he stuck his head out the hole the windscar created hoping for a response but there was none. Instead a number of people peaked there heads out from the different rooms all with a look of fear on their faces. Inuyasha pulled his head out and look to his right then left. Both ways where corridors blocked off by the same metallic white walls and as Inuyasha was getting ready to create the windscar to clear another path he started hearing foot steps coming from behind him. 7 soldiers, the older man and the woman from earlier ran towards him. Inuyasha got in a fighting stance pointing Tessaiga's edge at the group. The group stopped about 10 feet away and Inuyasha seeing this yelled out "too scared to fight are you?" That's when Kagome stepped out from behind the group and started walking towards him. "What the hell Kagome? I have been looking-" Inuyasha stopped when he noticed the look on Kagome's face. Kagome face was that of pure anger and Inuyasha with a terrified voice asked "Kagome are you oka-?"

***SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!...***

***Cutter's Base***

"It looks as if the supplies from the bunker wont sustain us much longer" a red eyed Cutter thought while standing on one of the watch towers looking down on his soldiers. At this point there was now around 200 men under Cutters control but only enough guns to go around for 76 of them. Cutter jumped off the watch tower as soon as he noticed Kagura flying towards him. Kagura landed next to him letting out "hey" and Cutter nodded to her before she spoke again "Naraku wanted me to tell you that you have 5 days left but you probably already knew that." "Is that all you came here to tell me?" Cutter asked and Kagura explained "no, there are about 500 human soldiers moving towards here." "Well it seems that lord isn't happy that I have been destroying and pillaging his villages but I never thought he would be stupid enough to try and attack me" Cutter stated.

***2 Hours Later***

"POSITIONS!" Cutter ordered and all of the soldiers that had a weapon got into defensive positions around the base while the others just stood in formation. Cutter looked at Kagura with a mischievous smile and asked "Why are you still here Kagura? Are you worried about me?" Kagura gave Cutter a 'really?' look before stating "Please, im only here to pull the jewel shard out your body if you die." Cutter smiled a little harder before looking around to make sure everyone was in position. The watch towers were armed with belt fed machine guns with the rest of the soldiers were using an array of guns. On the other side of the wall was 500 men armed with spears and swords. After the 500 men surrounded the base, one man on horse back which Cutter assumed was the General stopped in front of the base. "Im looking for A named Cutter!" The General shouted and Kagura laughed before telling Cutter "It seems he wants to have a conversation with you." Cutter giggled before walking over to the wall the General was in front of and jumping over it. "Are you the one named Cutter?" the General asked and Cutter answered "That's me. How can I help you?"

"I have been ordered to take you to my lords castle where you will be executed and your body burned" the General explained and Cutter retorted "Is that a fact?" "Or we can do this the hard way" the General added and Cutter laughed right in his face before telling him "well you can tell your 'Lord' that if he begs for my mercy, I might just kill his daughter quickly instead letting my men have there way with her." Anger ran across the Generals face and Cutter watched as he lifted his spear to impale him. "HOW DARE YOU" the general yelled as he thrust his spear forward but it was stopped due to Cutter grabbing it. The general pulled back on the spear to break the grasp Cutter had on it but it wouldn't budge. Cutter looked him dead in the eyes before telling the General "everyone of these so call 'Lords' are a joke. They are controlled by petty greed and don't have the strength to do what is necessary. Don't worry though ill show them what a true ruler should be like!" Cutter then pulled out his pistol that was attached to the right side of his leg and aimed it at the Generals head. "Your not a man your a demon!" the General yelled in shock and Cutter let out "Just a little" before shooting the general in the face. The General's body instantly became limp and his horse was startled by the gun shot. The horse galloped away from Cutter in fear and Cutter looked at the General's body as it laid on the ground. "As if these pathetic soldiers think they stand a chance against me." Cutter thought before yelling "KILL THEM ALL!"

***Hakudoshi's Safe House***

Kanna stepped out of the darkness saying "Naraku" with an emotionless voice and Naraku looked over to see her mirror displaying the battle between the lord's and Cutter's soldiers. Naraku could easy tell the 500 men who were loyal to the lord were being slaughtered before they could even get close to Cutter's base. Hakudoshi who was enjoying ever minute of the slaughtered let out "Cutter may be a fool but he sure knows how to put on a show." "Yes and this only the beginning. Soon Kikyo will be forced to come out of hiding to stop Cutter and when that happens, there will be no escape." Naraku explained with a pleased smile. After all 500 men where killed by Cutter's forces Kanna's mirror showed a very impressed Cutter. "Hakudoshi, once Cutter fulfills his role, Kill him" Naraku ordered and Hakudoshi just smiled at the request.


	22. Chapter 21

**3**

**Demons Of The Past**

Kagome was now out of breath from the amount of times she yelled "SIT!" and just held a look of anger while staring at Inuyasha who was now almost half a foot into the ground. Buck's and Jen's jaw were practically on the ground after what they just witnessed. After a few moments one of the soldiers asked "what now sir?" Buck snapped out of his bewildered state before ordering "Oh um, take him to the brig." The 2 soldiers walked towards Inuyasha with caution before Jen interjected by asking with a serous tone "Sir don't you think that was punishment enough?" Buck signed and explained "This isn't a punishment. Im sending him there because its the only place with available beds." Once Kagome seen the 2 soldiers walk past her she turned around with a softened look and asked Jen "Whats going on?" "We are taking him to the brig or jail as you might call it." Jen told her and before Kagome could ask anymore questions Buck ordered "Doctor I want you to find out everything you can about the well from that girl. Debrief in the morning." "Yes Captain" Jen said trying to hide her excitement before watching the 2 soldiers who where carrying Inuyasha starting to snicker at his dormant and moaning state. "He's not being punished" Jen reassured Kagome and they both followed the 2 soldiers.

***Half Way To The Brig***

"What is this place? It's huge!" Kagome stated and Jen who was about to go into a long speech about the ship noticed one of the few windows on the ship. "Well I could tell you or you could just look over there" Jen said with a smile and a confused look came over Kagome before she looked to her left. Kagome gasped while looking out the window before asking "is that the earth?" "Yep and were in orbit around it too" Jen answered before getting a sad look and stating "this is the only safe place left for humanity." Kagome looked a little closer to see that unlike some of satellite photos she had seen from her time, The earth was completely dark without any light from civilization. "Come on" Jen told Kagome and the 2 continued to the brig.

***An Hour Later***

By now Inuyasha was sound asleep in an open cells recuperating from earlier while Kagome and Jen talked in the cell next to him. Until now Kagome had only told Jen about how she found the well and excluded anything about Cutter. "So my father was able to send someone back!" Jen said with excitement while at the same time keeping her voice down to not wake Inuyasha. "what was his name anyway? I bet it was some really serious by the book kind of guy." Kagome raised an eye brow at Jen before thinking about all the dog jokes. "Yep Cutter's real serious" Kagome sarcastically thought before noticing Jen pull out a laptop from her backpack. "This laptop has the information of all registered combat personal in the NAA (North American Alliance) Forces. So what was his name?" Jen asked and Kagome answered "John Cutter."

Inuyasha's eyes instantly opened with the sound of Cutter's name and a look of anger came over his face. Inuyasha looked over and simply watched was Jen typed Cutter's name into the laptop. Jen hit enter and Cutter's face popped up on the screen. As Jen read the first report her eyes narrowed and Kagome who was curious asked "what did you find?" Jen looked at Kagome with fear on her face before asking "Did this guy ever tell you about his past?" "Now that I think about it, no" Kagome replied and Jen looked back to the computer screen before stating "If im reading this right both of his parents where murdered right in front of him at the age of 4 by the demon leader Naraku." Kagome's eyes instantly widened before letting out a small gasp. "Yea and it doesn't get any less grim as I read more of these reports. Anyway is Private Cutter waiting on the other side of the well for you?" Inuyasha jumped up before shouting "If he is he's dead!" Jen practically jumped 10 feet in the air due to Inuyasha startling her and Kagome sighed before saying "Sit" and Inuyasha face planted into the ground. Jen looked at Inuyasha and noticed something she couldn't believe she hadn't before. "He has cute doggy ears!" Jen let out and Inuyasha thought "here we go."

***40 Minutes later***

Jen didn't say a word threw the whole story instead her face went back between a shocked look and a sceptical one. "So on top of the fact that these jewel shards make demons more powerful, they also turned Cutter into a demon?" Jen asked trying to make sense out of what Inuyasha and Kagome explained. "No or, I don't know. The A.I. said it was something about his genes." Kagome stated and Jen looked at her with confusion before asking "What A.I.?" Kagome then explained about the touchscreen device and Jen shot up asking "do you still have it?" Kagome thought for a moment before remembering Shippo never gave it back to Cutter after it lead them to the demon bird nest. "I know someone who does." Kagome told her and Jen explained "well if you can get it to me, I would have a much easier time making the Captain believe any of this." "What's the big deal? It's not like you knowing about this is going to change anything" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed and Kagome gave him an irritated looked before asking "why do you have to be so rude?" The 2 started bickering at one another until Jen asked "are you 2 together?" and they both instantly looked at her before shouting "NO!"

***The Next Day***

Captain Buck walked into one of the research labs looking for Jen when he noticed her setting something up on one of the machines. "Doctor, what about that debrief" Buck reminded her and she apologized "Sorry Captain it's just I have been analogizing this small shard Kagome gave me. It's really insane how much power this thing has." "No problem Doctor, wait how much power does it have?" Buck asked while starting to walk towards her. "If my theory is correct, enough to run this ship 10 times over" she explained with excitement and Buck who was more then a little sceptical asked "really?" "That's what im trying to figure out" Jen stated before pressing a button on the machine and a slow growing hum could be heard. After a few moments the hum started to turn into a squeal and Jen desperately flipped the on/off switch on the machine but nothing happened. Buck and Jen started slowly walking backwards out of fear after they both tried turning it off.

***Kagome's POV***

"He tired to kill us" Inuyasha reminded Kagome and she sighed before stating "maybe Cutter inst totally at fault." This statement made Inuyasha's blood boil and he was getting ready to retort when they both heard an explosion.

***FIRE DETECTED IN SCIENCE LAB 1***

Inuyasha instantly got up and ran towards where the sound of the explosion came from and Kagome followed. When they reached the room Captain Buck was being wheeled out on a stretcher and Jen was following with dirt and dusk all over her. "Jen!" Kagome called out and she turn around to revel tears coming down from her eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped in front of Jen before Kagome asked "what happened?" Jen wiped her tears before stating "The shard overloaded the machine that I was using to test the shards electrical output." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with anger before asking "you gave her the jewel shard!?" and Kagome nodded in guilt. Jen gave Kagome the jewel shard before running off to follow Buck.

***15th Century***

***Near The Well***

The group was again sitting by the well waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to climb out when Sango let out "I cant believe there still not back." It had been a few days since Kagome left for home and group spent that that time relaxing but where now ready to continue there journey. "Maybe Inuyasha made Kagome so mad that she wont come back" Shippo suggested and Miroku dismissed this by stating "I don't think so. If that was the case then Kagome would have forced Inuyasha to come back here." "Then what could be taking them so long Miroku?" Sango asked and Miroku just struggled his shoulders before reaching for Sango's bottom.

***BOOM***

The group as a whole looked directly towards Kaede's village knowing full well the sound came from there. The only thing they could see over the trees was billowing smoke and everyone jumped up ready to get on Kirara's back who was fully transformed when a familiar man walked out of the treeline. "Cutter!" Sango shouted with hate and Cutter laughed at this. "Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo. Nice to see you all again but wait where is the family pet?" Cutter asked with a mischievous smile and Shippo realizing who he was talking about yelled "he's not here!" "Where is he?" Cutter asked but the group replied with getting in a fighting position. Cutter started laughing loudly before snapping his fingers and sounds of guns being cocked were all around them. The group looked around to see red eyes staring at them and they knew they where surrounded. "Don't make me ask again." Cutter warned.


	23. Chapter 22

**3**

**A Meeting With Old Friends**

Kagome and Inuyasha were getting ready to go back to the feudal era when a soldier came towards them holding a backpack. Kagome gave him a look of confusion and he just handed her the bag. Kagome noticed a folded piece of paper attached to it and pulled it off. Kagome unfolded it and realized it was a note from Jen.

_**Sorry I couldn't see you 2 off but the captain**_

_**is still in bad shape. Anyway you told me you **_

_**needed some supplies before you left and here**_

_**they are (sort of). I managed to find some **_

_**clothes that are in your size but in terms of **_

_**food. It may be a little different then what**_

_**your use to.**_

Kagome stopped reading and a confused look came over her face before she opened the bag. Instantly she let out a small cry and Inuyasha who was perplexed by this asked "What?" The bag was almost full of containers with freeze dried American food. Kagome with a sickened look continued to read the rest of the note.

_**I swear it's edible.**_

"Barely" Kagome thought to herself while Inuyasha pulled one of the containers out and sniffed it. "Kagome what is this?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome replied with a distraught look "It's food." "what?! Doesn't smell like food to me" Inuyasha retorted but Kagome couldn't respond due to the fact she was still gagging over the thought of eating it. Kagome then noticed the soldier that gave her the backpack was laughing so hard he was having a hard time keeping his balance. "Kagome are you coming?" Inuyasha shouted with one lag on the edge of the well. Kagome gave the soldier an angry look before she ran over to the well to follow Inuyasha into it.

***15th Century***

"So no ones going to answer me huh?" Cutter asked out loud while walking towards the group. "were not going to anything to a bad guy like you" Shippo explained and Cutter laughed before stopping in front of Shippo. "So im a bad guy am I? Well if you say so" Cutter said before quickly pulling out his pistol and shooting Miroku in the shoulder. Miroku screamed out in pain and hit the ground. "Miroku!" Sango shouted as she kneed down beside him. "Im fine just deal with him" Miroku reassured Sango and Cutter spoke again "oops I slipped." Sango who enraged stood back up and pulled on the leather handle of the Hiraikotsu. Sango pulled the Hiraikotsu over her head with the intention of hitting Cutter. Cutter simply moved out of the way and the Hiraikotsu slammed into the ground. Cutter grabbed Sango by the arm that still held the Hiraikotsu and smashed her across the face with his pistol before kicking her with enough force to make her land next to the well. "Sorry, im just so clumsy today" Cutter said while laughter came from his soldiers who surrounded everyone.

Kirara charged at Cutter after seeing what happened to Sango and Cutter jumped back. Cutter waited until Kirara was a few feet in front of him and yelled "SURROUNDING BLAST!" The blue transparent wave shot out sending Kirara flying into a tree. "Fox Magic! Smashing Top!" Shippo yelled as he released a top that grew to an enormous size. "BLADES ON!" Cutter yelled and with one quick slice, cut the spinning top in half. Cutter came even closer to Shippo which made him slip. Shippo fell down and Cutter looked down at him with an evil smile. "What will I do with you Shippo?" Cutter asked as he pointed his pistol at Shippo. Shippo closed his eyes in fear of knowing what was coming but to Shippo's surprise it didn't. When Shippo opened his eyes Cutter was still standing there pointing his pistol at him. On closer inspection Cutter's pistol was shaking and Shippo could tell from the look on his face that struggling. "damn fool, doesn't he know who's in control here?" Cutter asked out loud before looking towards the well and realizing what the group was doing here.

"Ah now I see. Your waiting for them to come back are you?" Cutter concluded as he put his pistol back on his leg. Shippo and Miroku watched as Cutter walked towards the well. Cutter stopped at the well and looked down it. "toss me a machine gun!" Cutter yelled out and in seconds one flew out of the treeline and into Cutter's hands. "What are you doing?" Sango asked with pain in her voice while still on the ground. "What does it look like?" Cutter answered as he stood on the edge of the well before looking all around the treeline. "If I make it threw the well go back to base." Cutter ordered before jumping into said well. Cutter was about to hit the bottom when he noticed Kagome and Inuyasha had appeared.

***Inuyasha POV***

"BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled before swinging his claws but it was too late Cutter had passed all the way threw to the other side of the well. "Was that Cutter?" Kagome asked with a confused tone and Inuyasha just looked at her with an irritated look. Inuyasha jumped out the well ready to go back when he noticed the state his friends where in. Miroku was holding his bloody shoulder while trying to crawl over to Sango who was still on her back, Kirara was up but limping and Shippo was just standing still with a horrified look. Kagome climbed out of the well and when she noticed the ground she just gasped. Kagome ran over to Miroku and Inuyasha just growled as thoughts of killing Cutter played in his mind.

***21st Century***

***The Ship***

***Kaede Village***

"Help Sango Kagome" Miroku ordered as Kagome wrapped a bandage around Miroku's shoulder. "No way. Your the one who's bleeding not Sango" Kagome told him and Shippo who sitting in the corner stated "He didn't kill me." "What was that Shippo?" Sango asked while she struggling to sit up. "Cutter didn't kill me" Shippo repeated and Miroku who now remembered the event stated "that's right, when Cutter went tried shoot Shippo he couldn't do it." "What does it mean though?" Kagome asked and Miroku thought for a moment. Before anymore could be said Sango asked "where Inuyasha?"

***21****st**** Century***

***The Ship***

Inuyasha jumped out of well in a rush when he noticed 3 guards including the one who gave Kagome the backpack where all laying in a pool of blood. The next thing he noticed was the siren that played when he came on the ship for the first time. Inuyasha ran toward the door way of the room when Jen plus a few soldiers ran in. The soldiers pointed there guns at Inuyasha but Jen said something in English to make them lower them. "If your not the one attacking the Ship then who is?" Jen asked and Inuyasha said with every ounce of hatred in his body "Cutter."

***Cutter's POV***

"STOP!" one of the 2 guards in front of a pair of metal doors yelled and Cutter let out "no thanks" before unleashing a spray of bullets killing them both. Cutter stopped in front of the metal doors and notice the word armoury on top. Cutter looked around for someway to get in when a computer voice spoke "valid ID card required." Cutter put his machine gun on his back and yelled "BLADES ON!" "valid ID card?" Cutter stated while laughing. Cutter then cut a square hole in the door and climbed threw. In the room was an array of weapons Cutter had seen before including some he hadn't. Cutter walked threw the room until he noticed a briefcase full of small black cubes with some being bigger then others. Cutter's grin grew immensely as he realized that these where the same kind of cubes that made the bunker. "with these my rule will be questioned by no one." Cutter thought to himself as he grabbed the briefcase and was about to leave when he noticed something that made him drop his 25mm rifle on the ground.

***Jen and Inuyasha***

***INTRUDER LOCATED IN THE ARMOURY***

Jen, the soldiers and Inuyasha where running down a corridor that let to the armoury when they noticed 4 other soldiers surrounding the door. "1, 2 and-" one of the soldiers was about to finish when the door and surrounding wall was torn apart by a green transparent wave. In a millisecond the soldiers at the metal doors were vaporized and the only thing left was ash. Once everything settled the group could now see Cutter laughing with a briefcase in one hand and a large metallic gun in the other. The group stopped and Inuyasha pulled out the Tessaiga. "Inuyasha, Its been so long. How are you?" Cutter asked. Jen's eyes widened as she realized who this was and what he had in his hands. "Cutter, He's got the electronic plasma rail gun" Jen warned and Inuyasha who was confused asked "the what?" Suddenly Cutter fired again except this time at the ground and Inuyasha grabbed Jen before jumping out of the way of the green ball of plasma. Inuyasha and Jen escaped but the soldiers weren't so lucky being turning into ash just like the first.

The 2 landed and Inuyasha didn't waste anytime before he yelled "WINDSCAR!" Cutter seeing this fire again and both attacks slammed into each other. The windscar fought against the ball until an explosion was created that filled the air with dust. Once the dust cleared enough to see more then 4 feet the 2 noticed Cutter was no where to be found. Inuyasha tried to sniff him out but the dust made that imposable. "Where the hell is he?" Inuyasha asked out loud before Jen grabbed him by the shoulder and pointed at the blood trail that went down the corridor to their right.


	24. Chapter 23

**3**

**Inuyasha's Rage**

"Damn, fleabag almost got me that time" Cutter said as blood ran down his face. Cutter was pretty much limping down the corridor towards Study Lab 2 when he noticed a computer screen that showed a map of the ship. When Cutter looked closer he also noticed it was tracking him. Cutter realized this what how Inuyasha found him so fast. "Cutter!" a voice from behind called out and Cutter turned around. 20 feet and moving closer was Inuyasha with his Tessaiga drawn. "Oh I've been waiting a long time for this" Inuyasha told him as he stopped in front of Cutter with the edge of the Tessaiga pointed at him. "Every dog has his day I suppose" Cutter stated with a smile. "Im going to shut your mouth for good!" Inuyasha yelled before charging at Cutter his sword cocked back for a swing.

Cutter dropped everything and yelled "BLADES ON!" Like before Cutter held his blades parallel to each other above his head to counter Inuyasha's sword but Inuyasha wasn't being fooled by the same trick. Instead of swinging his sword, Inuyasha landed in front of Cutter and punched him in the face. Cutter went flying backwards and crashed into the ground before looking up to see Inuyasha putting away his sword. "Anything else before I kill you?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter jumped up pulling a grenade of his chest. "Yea, fetch" Cutter replied as he was about to pull the pin but Inuyasha grabbed him by the same arm that was holding the grenade. Inuyasha squeezed hard enough that Cutter could feel his bones beginning to break and after a few seconds they did. ***CRACK* **The grenade fell on the ground and Cutter screamed in absolute agony.***MAJOR FRACTURE DETECTED***. Inuyasha stopped squeezing and looked Cutter dead in the eyes. "Now prepare to die" Inuyasha explained while holding up his claw ready to slice open Cutter's neck.

***Cutter's Mind***

The human side of Cutter could only watch as his body was beaten and broken by Inuyasha. "Now prepare to die" Cutter heard and instantly the surrounding ship corridor was transformed into the top of hill. Cutter realized this was Rasetsu's memory of how he lost his eye and almost like the past was happening again Cutter heard a woman call out for Inuyasha.

***Kagome's POV***

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the corridor towards him and Inuyasha turned his head around towards her. Kagome then noticed Inuyasha holding up Cutter ready to end his life and yelled out "Sit!" Inuyasha crashed into the ground and Cutter who was barely able to stand yelled "BLADES OFF!" Cutter then grabbed the briefcase and hopped down the hall towards to well. Kagome chased down the corridor after him and quickly fired an arrow at him as he moved into Study Lab 2. The arrow missed and Kagome ran towards the doorway as fast as she could.

Cutter was only seconds from jumping in the well and again Kagome fired another quick arrow but this time it hit Cutter in the back of the leg. Cutter screamed out in pain and the injury made him spin around so his back was against the well. "If I can just hit that shard" Kagome thought as she carefully aimed an arrow at Cutter's neck. The arrow was released and as it flew threw the air it gained a purple aura indicating it was sacred arrow. The arrow hit its mark right in Cutter's neck purifying the shard. The force from the arrow made Cutter fall back into the well and Kagome who could see the blue light that signalled the well was working. Kagome was about to follow when she noticed very enraged Inuyasha standing right behind her. Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and asked with a frantic voice "Kagome, why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

***15th Century***

***Cutter's POV***

A blue eyed Cutter was now on his back at the bottom of the well. With what strength Cutter had left he lifted and looked at his hands. "Im back" Cutter thought before noticing someone looking down at him from the top of the well. That person jumped in and Cutter could now see it was Kagura. "So I see Naraku was right after all" Kagura stated as she pulled the purified jewel shard out of his neck. "What are you doing Kagura?" Cutter asked trying to move but unable to. After Kagura put away the shard she pulled out another which Cutter could tell was defiled. Cutter gained some strength with the sight of the shard and out of pure fear shot against the wall of the well. "Kagura don't do this" Cutter pleaded and Kagura replied with "If I don't Naraku will kill me." Cutter looked at Kagura with sadness for a few moments before saying with a quiet voice "do it." Kagura's eyes widened out of surprise and a few moments past before Cutter said with a louder voice "do you want to die? Put the damn shard in my neck!"

***3 Minutes later***

Kagome and Inuyasha finally came threw the well and both of them had looks of anger over the argument they had. The 2 then climbed out of the well without saying a word to each other and noticed they couldn't see Cutter anywhere. "I thought you said you purified the shard" Inuyasha stated with an attitude and Kagome looked up to see Kagura flying away with Cutter. Inuyasha snapped when he saw the sight yelling "Oh that's great he's getting away!" "Inuyasha!" Kagome warned but Inuyasha wasn't done. "He's going to kill more people now and IT'S YOUR FAULT KAGOME!" Inuyasha finished expecting a 'Sit' but none came. Instead Kagome started walking back towards the well and Inuyasha who wasn't done shouted "Hey Kagome where are you going?" but Kagome kept walking. Inuyasha started to follow her saying "hey Kagome" and once Kagome was in front of the well she stopped. Without turning around Kagome said with a very serious voice "don't follow me." With tears in her eyes Kagome jumped back into the well.

***Kaede's Village***

"You said what!?" Sango shouted with a look of fear on her face. "You do realized Kagome was only trying to save Cutter" Miroku explained and Inuyasha who hated the idea folded arms saying "why would he need saving?" "Maybe because he's under control of the shard" Sango retorted and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Shippo jumped in front of Inuyasha and asked "are you too stupid to realize Cutter needs our help?" Inuyasha punched Shippo on the top of his head while saying "who you calling stupid." "Remember how Cutter stayed at Mount Hakurei to the very end?" Sango reminded Inuyasha and Miroku added "Or how he saved Kikyo?" "What about all the times he's tried to kill all of us. Am I just suppose to forget about that?" Inuyasha asked. Sango and Miroku both sighed while looking at each other. "Your not getting our point" Sango stated and Inuyasha asked with a mocking voice "and what would that be?" Sango wasn't happy with how Inuyasha was speaking to her and Miroku who could see this jumped in before something happened. "Inuyasha the point where trying to make is that before the jewel shard was ever put in his neck. Cutter would have never done any of horrible things he did." Miroku explained.

***Naraku's Hideout***

"What an interesting turn of events." Naraku said while watching threw one of his demon puppets. "What is it?" Hakudoshi asked and Naraku smiled before explaining "It seems Cutter has temperately taken out Inuyasha and all of his foolish friends." "He went against our orders" Hakudoshi stated with angry in his voice and Naraku replied "settle down Hakudoshi. I knew Cutter would try this sooner or later. It may seem that he went against orders but this way Cutter will have free _reign_ over the whole region. Cutter is playing right into our hands and he doesn't even know it." "I still get to kill him right?" Hakudoshi asked with a smile and Naraku laughed before stating "You can kill him anyway you desire after Kikyo has been taken care of."


	25. Chapter 24

**3**

**Playing A Dangerous Game**

***2 Days Later***

"Kagome, could you grab that for me" Jen asked as she pointed towards a glowing cylinder next to her feet. For the last 2 days Kagome has been helping Jen repair the ship and in exchange Jen has been helping Kagome with her studies on her free time. Kagome who was still thinking about what happened with her and Inuyasha snapped out of it saying "Oh." Kagome picked up the glowing cylinder which Jen called a small fusion reactor and handed it to her. Jen who was glad to have help took the reactor letting out "thanks." Jen then pushed the cylinder head first into the slot that seemed to be the same shape. Once most of the cylinder was in Jen turned it and a low hum could be heard. "Well that should wrap up the repairs for the time being" Jen stated before looking at Kagome with a smile. "Lets go get something to eat" Jen told her while putting her arm around Kagome's shoulder.

The 2 walked threw the corridors on the way to the mess hall when Kagome noticed she was in the same corridor she chased Cutter down. Kagome stopped at the door to Study Labs 2 and looked at the well visualizing Cutter falling down into it. "Without that touchscreen device you brought back. The Captain would have shot that well out into space. Just for all the trouble its given him" Jen explained but Kagome wasn't listening. "I bet Inuyasha hates me" Kagome thought and Jen who noticed the sad look on her face asked "what's wrong Kagome?" "Oh uh nothing. Im just really hungry." Kagome said trying to hide her sadness but she wasn't fooling Jen. "Oh okay well lets go" Jen replied not wanting to push her for answers.

***15th Century***

"Another village has been pillaged" Master Ungai thought to himself as he walked threw a destroyed and burning village with a group of monks. "Master Ungai, have you ever seen wounds like these?" one of the monks asked while looking at the body of a dead woman. Ungai bent down and noted that the wound was a small hole with a piece of metal inside. "I think the better question is why have we not found any male bodies" Ungai stated while looking around and one of the monks had a realization stated "that's right. All of the villages up to his point had no male bodies but what does it mean?" "It's almost like someone is building an army" another monk let out and Ungai stood up before telling the rest of the monks "let's keep moving."

***Inuyasha POV***

Inuyasha was just sitting by the well with his arms and legs crossed when he felt a familiar flea sucking on his nose. Inuyasha slapped his nose to reveal a flatten Myōga saying "Master Inuyasha." "What are hell are you doing here Myōga?" Inuyasha asked and Myōga replied "I come bearing bad news. That man you call Cutter has taken control of almost all of the region with the exception of 3 villages." Inuyasha growled but Myōga wasn't finished and added "that's not all. The first village is this one, the second is currently under attack and the third is protected by a sacred barrier." Inuyasha instantly blurted out "that must be Kikyo!" Inuyasha stood up before asking "where is this village Myōga?"

"Your not going anywhere" Sango stated as Miroku, Shippo and her walked over to Inuyasha. "Oh and who's going to stop me?" Inuyasha let out and Miroku who tried to be the voice of reason reminded Inuyasha "you do know tonight is the new moon?" "Yea and you still need to go say sorry to Kagome" Shippo added and Inuyasha snapped saying "Why should I apologize? Im not the one who let Cutter get away." Miroku sat next to Inuyasha before explaining "put yourself in Kagome's shoes. What was she suppose to do? Stand by while you killed Cutter right in front of her?" Inuyasha sighed and waited for a few moments. "well she didn't have to tell me to sit." Inuyasha stated and everyone immediately rolled there eyes before saying "just go say your sorry before Cutter destroys the whole world."

***Village Under Attack***

The bodies of women laid all around as Cutter walked threw the village in a fit of joy. Cutter scanned the area with his eyes until he noticed a man standing in front of the only building not destroyed. Cutter stopped 10 feet in front of the building and the man blocked the door with his body saying with fear in his voice "please don't hurt the children." Cutter noticed a few children were looking out of small openings in the wall and Cutter gained an evil smile. "I was wondering where they were. Here ill make you a deal if come over here I wont do a thing to the children." Cutter explained and the man asked "really?" "I keep my promises" Cutter stated and the man walked over slowly to Cutter.

As soon as the man was close enough Cutter grabbed him and corrupted his mind making him fall under his control. Cutter whistled and a tank smashed threw some debris behind Cutter with its gun pointed at the completely intact building. Cutter looked at his new slave and suggested "Well I keep my promises but as I recall the deal didn't say anything about yourself." "Yes sir" the man let out with a smile as he climbed into the tank. One of the men on the inside handed the new slave a shell and like that he slammed it into the chamber. The shell ripped out of the tank but exploded half way to the building with the children. "Cutter!" Kikyo yelled and looked behind him to find Kikyo with pure anger on her face walking towards him. "Hey the boys and I are just having a little fun" Cutter told her while laughing but before she could respond 2 white blades came from the sky cutting Kikyo in half. Kikyo's body turned into 2 half's of a shikigami and landed in Cutter's hand.

"Cutter!" Hakudoshi called out from above and Cutter looked up to see Hakudoshi, Kagura and Kohaku all riding on Kagura feather. "Go to the village to the north. There you will find Kikyo behind a sacred barrier" Hakudoshi ordered and Cutter glared at him before asking "how the hell am I suppose to get threw that?" "Well I guess you have 2 day's to figure that" Hakudoshi said while laughing and Cutter with a scowl asked "anything else?" "Take Kohaku with you I have no use for him right now." Hakudoshi explained as he flew off with Kagura and Kohaku jumped off landing in front of him. Cutter didn't even give Kohaku a glance before he started ordering his men "10 of you stay here and shoot anyone who even comes close to the village. "What about the kids?" one of the soldiers asked and Cutter just replied with "do whatever you want. I have bigger issues that require my attention." Cutter turned to Kohaku and explained "Come on Kohaku I may actually require your assistance."

***Few Hours Later***

***21st Century***

Kagome was relaxing in the bed Jen got her and was about to fall asleep when she heard "Kagome." Kagome opened her eyes and was met with a now human Inuyasha standing over her. "What do you want?" Kagome asked as she turned on her side so her back was now facing Inuyasha. "Im sorry" Inuyasha said with a soft voice and Kagome replied "for what? Your right about Cutter, all he's going to do is kill more and I let him get away." "Kagome..." Inuyasha said with the same voice as before and tears started coming down Kagome's eyes. "You don't have to pretend that you don't hate me" Kagome stated and Inuyasha lost his soft voice saying "don't talk so stupid! I could never hate you." Kagome turned back to look Inuyasha in the eyes asked "why?" "because, because I-" Inuyasha was about to finish when Jen ran into the room with a look of panic. "Kagome!" Jen shouted as she ran towards her and Kagome cleared her tears so Jen couldn't see them. Jen was holding up a piece of paper and was so concerned with her task that she didn't even notice Inuyasha was in his human form. "This is a list of all the supplies Cutter stole from the armoury." As Jen read the document Kagome's eyes widened in fear.

_**1000 x GUL Assault Rifles**_

_**30 x M5 Abrams Main Battle Tanks**_

_**20 ****x****LAV-****32****A****rmoured ****F****ighting ****V****ehicle****s**_

_**1****0 x Artillery Guns**_

_**5 x Transport Helicopters**_

_**1 x 1.44 Megaton Nuclear Warhead**_

**P.S. And enough ammo to last a year.**

"Kagome, what is a warhead?" Inuyasha asked

***Jaken and Rin***

"After he defeats Naraku, then what do you think Lord Sesshōmaru is going to do?" Rin asked Jaken while cooking her food. "You probably don't know this but Lord Sesshōmaru has long been in search of personal power. He will be undoubtedly become the greatest demon of all time and will reign over his own empire. When that happens I will become the empires chief minister." Jaken explained before burning his mouth with the food he just finished cooking. "Interesting" A voice from the forest said and Jaken jumped to his feet with the staff of 2 heads. "Who is out there?" Jaken shouted with some fear in his voice.

"So Sesshōmaru also desires to rule this land" The voice stated before Cutter walked out of the forest with Kohaku. "Kohaku! And your that man who saved me" Rin shouted and Jaken jumped in front of Rin saying "There's something different about him Rin." "So anyway were is your Lord?" Cutter asked putting a sickening emphasis on 'Lord'. "He is your lord as well human" Jaken informed Cutter and he just laughed. "That's a good one" Cutter stated before picking up Jaken by the neck. Rin started hitting Cutter's leg screaming "let go of Master Jaken!" and Cutter looked at her with pure evil. "Get off of me you little bitch" Cutter said with a tone that matched his eyes before smacking Rin to the ground. Cutter looked back at Jaken and told him "I want you to relay a message to your so called lord. Tell him to prepare for war." "My Lord will kill you for this" Jaken explained with lack of breath from Cutter holding him up. "He can try" Cutter stated before dropping Jaken and walking back over to Kohaku. The look on Kohaku's face was one of anger and shock. Cutter returned it with a smirk before telling him "Let's go Kohaku."


	26. Chapter 25

**3**

**A Dark Fate**

***The Ship***

Kagome told Inuyasha about the horrible events that took place at the end of world war 2 and he just sat in disbelief. "2 bombs did that?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome who held a look of sadness just nodded. "The second daylight hits, you 2 are going back and making sure Cutter doesn't use that thing" Jen ordered as she left the room and closed the door. Inuyasha turned the light off and laid against Kagome's bed. "Inuyasha, what where you saying before Jen walked in?" Kagome asked with a smile and Inuyasha let out "just go to sleep."

***Kagome's Dream***

"Kagome" A voice called out and Kagome looked all around but she was surrounded by darkness. "Who's there?" Kagome shouted and an older man that looked to be in his 40s walked in front of her. "I need you to listen to me right now because there isn't much time." The man explained and Kagome waited for him to speak again. "Only you can stop the coming events before they are set in motion" The man told her and Kagome who was confessed asked "what do you mean?" The man grabbed Kagome's hand placed a very old touchscreen device and a photo of a family into it. "Im sorry but I have no more time left." The man stated as he slowly was pulled back into the darkness. "And Kagome, Cutter is the only one who will know how to deactivate the bomb" the voice warned.

***The Ship***

Kagome woke up in a panic and Inuyasha jumped up asking "What's wrong Kagome?" "Oh just a night-" Kagome immediately stopped talking when she noticed the same items from her dream in her hand. "It was real" Kagome said out loud with fear all over her face. "Uh Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked before turning on the light to see Kagome sitting up with the 2 items in her hands. "What's going on Kagome?" Inuyasha who was very concerned asked and Kagome sighed knowing she would have to tell him everything she just witnessed.

***1****5****th**** century***

***Morning***

"Sir we have surrounded the barrier" One of Cutter's the red eyed soldiers told him and he let out "very good." Cutter looked closer at the village to see villagers, monks and Kikyo who was glaring at him. Cutter returned her look with a smile before turning to Kohaku and ordering "take this note to Kikyo for me." Cutter then held out a piece of paper to Kohaku which read.

_**Dear Kikyo**_

_**Come out now and maybe I will let everyone live. **_

_**HA just kidding your all going to die.**_

_**With love, Cutter**_

After reading the note Kohaku looked at Cutter with a sickened look and Cutter laughed at it. "Go take it to her" Cutter ordered and Kohaku walked threw the barrier towards Kikyo. After Kohaku left Cutter walked towards the barrier and ordered 3 of his soldiers to come over. The soldiers saluted before Cutter ordered "tie a rope to him." One of the soldiers then pulled out a rope and tied it around the closest one to the barrier. "Go threw" Cutter ordered and the solider stepped threw the barrier only to fall down on his knees. Quickly the 2 others pulled the rope and when the solider came out the red in his eyes was gone. "Where am I?" the former soldier asked and Cutter grabbed him to change him back but nothing happened. No matter how hard Cutter tried to corrupt his mind he couldn't. "What are you doing?" the confused man asked as Cutter dropped him on the ground. Cutter then pulled out his pistol and shot the man in the head. Cutter looked back at Kikyo to find her giving him a death stare over the letter he sent her and Cutter realizing this laughed maniacally.

"Cutter!" Hakudoshi shouted from above and instantly Cutter stopped laughing. Kagura and Hakudoshi landed behind Cutter with Hakudoshi stating "you only have till tonight to get Kikyo out of there. I don't think you should be wasting your time on silly notes." At this point Kohaku had returned only to see a scowl on Cutter face but once he seen Hakudoshi he understood why. "Cutter are you just going to stand there?" Hakudoshi asked with an impatient tone and Cutter who still had his back to him stated "im done taking orders from you and Naraku." Cutter then whipped around and fired his pistol until it was empty.

***Inuyasha and Kagome***

"Well I was able to charge the battery but lets see if it works" Jen told them while pressing the power button on the old touchscreen device and setting it up on a stand. Kagome and a now demon Inuyasha where waiting for Jen to get the device to work and when it did the screen lit up with dead pixels randomly place around the screen. "It works" Jen let out with excitement as she watched the screen from behind them. After a few moments Kagome noticed a play button on the bottom of the screen and she pressed it. "Hello I am the A.C.E. A.I. for the A.C.E. suit operated by a Private John Cutter. The reason I am creating this message is in case that Naraku survived to recreate the future all over again." The A.I. explained before going on about the demon war, Cutter escaping the base in the future threw the well into the past, having the jewel shard put in his neck and stealing the nuclear bomb.

Finally the A.I. got to the things that didn't happen yet. "Cutter will for unknown reasons kill Sesshōmaru and Kikyo. After Kikyo dies Naraku will then kill Cutter but not before he activates the bomb. Once Inuyasha and the rest of the group arrives with me, they are unable to find the bomb in time before it explodes. When the bomb explodes it will react with the so called sacred jewel shards and if my theory is correct this event will kill all demonic and spiritual being on earth. Objective 2 complete. Objective 3 is now ether done or impossible at this point. A.C.E. A.I. offline." The message concluded. Once the message finished Inuyasha and Kagome quickly looked at Jen shouting at the sometime "we need to go back right now!"

***Kagura POV***

Cutter's bullets flew towards Hakudoshi but where stopped by his barrier. Kagura who was only 3 feet away from Hakudoshi jumped back thinking "what is that fool doing? He cant beat Hakudoshi." "Do you really think that would work? Well considering im going to kill you now there is no point in hiding it." Hakudoshi stated and Cutter asked "what that you where going to kill me anyway?" "Very perceptive Cutter now get ready to die" Hakudoshi told Cutter and Cutter just smiled before snapping his fingers.

***BANG***

A large metal object ripped towards Hakudoshi and smashed open his barrier. "What?!" Hakudoshi let out with a look of terror on his face and Cutter explained "you didn't think I knew about your barriers little weakness did you? Funny how a bit of cave dirt can be so effective." "I cant believe it! Is it possible that Cutter may actually kill Hakudoshi?" Kagura thought to herself as Cutter pulled his new 25mm rifle off his back and aimed it a Hakudoshi. "Kagura don't just stand there do something!" Hakudoshi ordered but Kagura who wanted Hakudoshi's death asked "What's wrong Hakudoshi? Can't fight your own battles?"

Cutter then squeezed the trigger unleashing the 25mm shell at Hakudoshi and right before it hit him Hakudoshi yelled "YOU BASTARD!" The shell exploded on impact with Hakudoshi and sent pieces of him everywhere. Once the dust settled the only left was Hakudoshi's head which was glared at Cutter but seemed unable to speak. Kagura simply watched in shock as 2 of Cutter's men put Hakudoshi's head in a metal cylinder and ran over to one of the iron machines. Cutter began to follow the 2 men but at the same time was also looking at Kagura with a smile. Once Cutter was right next to her he whispered "not bad for a mortal" before moving over to the iron machine.

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter walked over to the artillery gun and grabbed the shell shaped container that contained Hakudoshi from one of his men. "Hakudoshi, If you want Kikyo so bad then go get her!" Cutter shouted as he pushed the shell into guns chamber. As expected the gun fired sending Hakudoshi into the sacred barrier which created a bright flash which Cutter assumed was Hakudoshi being purified. The shell continued on after the light dissipated into one of the village buildings. Cutter looked back to see Kagura grab Kohaku in a panic and fly away on her feather. As Cutter watched them fly away Kagura gave Cutter a small smile and Cutter watched her until she was out of sight. "All right time for the fireworks to start!" Cutter shouted.


	27. Chapter 26

**3**

**The Siege**

Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well and was met by their companions. "So I see Kagome isn't" Miroku was about finish when Inuyasha with Kagome on his back ran right by them "There is no time to explain!" Kagome shouted. "Kirara let's go!" Sango ordered and Kirara transformed before Sango, Miroku and Shippo all jumped on her back. Kirara with everyone on board started flying in the direction Inuyasha and Kagome headed. "What do you think is happening Miroku?" Shippo asked and Miroku who held a look of anger replied "I can feel the demonic presence of Cutter's men in the direction we are heading and from how powerful it is, I can only assume there is a lot of them." "How many do you think?" Sango asked with a look of worried and Miroku looked at Sango before stating "too many."

"Kagome, your sure it's this way?" Inuyasha shouted and for the 5th time and Kagome checked the touchscreen device once again. "Yes!" Kagome said with irritation before putting on a jealous look. Kagome could tell from how hard Inuyasha was running that he was worried about Kikyo and how the A.I. said Cutter would kill her. "What's going on?" Sango asked as Kirara finally caught up with them. "Cutter's planning to kill Kikyo" Kagome explained and Inuyasha added "And Sesshōmaru but I don't know how the hell he's going to do that!" "Wait how do you know this?" Miroku asked with a very confused look on his face and Kagome just sighed due to the fact that she didn't want to explain anymore things. "Just trust us" Kagome stated with a dark look and Miroku who noticed it just let out "okay."

***Few Hours Later***

***Kikyo's POV***

The loud bangs where all around Kikyo for hours as Cutter's forces hurled ton after ton of explosives into the village. "Damn him, he's trying to make me lose focus on the barrier." Kikyo thought as she poked out from one of the heaps a rubble that was once a building and readied arrow to fire. Kikyo released the arrow and as it flew towards it's target it destroyed a number of flying projectiles along the way. The arrow hit an iron machine and pierced all the way threw causing it to explode. Suddenly the loud bangs completely stopped and Kikyo looked towards where the arrow went to see if she hit Cutter but when she did, she couldn't see past the smoke that was created when the machine exploded. After a few seconds later she noticed flash threw the smoke and Kikyo's shoulder was smashed to pieces by a metallic object. Kikyo fell to her knees and the large amount of the souls she collected before hand starting to spill out of her new wound. Kikyo quickly covered the wound with her hand to stop the flow of souls out of her body. "No! How could I let Cutter drain me of my souls." Kikyo thought while in pain.

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter lowered his rifle to watch as his soldiers shoot down any attempt by Kikyo's soul collectors to get to her. "It's only a matter of time now until the barrier comes down for Kikyo to get more souls or she dies from lack of them." Cutter stated out loud with a smug smile. "Sir should we start firing again?" a completely red eyed Smoke asked from behind and Cutter turned around to meet him face to face. "No, we should save it for pooches older brother and anyway I want Kikyo to take a good look at all the bodies around her" Cutter said while laughing at his words. Cutter stopped laughing the second he noticed one of Kikyo's sacred arrows fly by his head and stab into the ground in front of him. Cutter whipped around ready to fire scanning the area with his eyes for Kikyo but he couldn't spot her.

***An Hour Later***

***Inuyasha Group***

The group was halfway to the village Kikyo was defending when Inuyasha noticed Kōga moving towards them. "Oh great and now he's here" Inuyasha thought as he stopped to meet Kōga. Kōga stopped in front of him but to Inuyasha's surprise Kōga didn't seem to be concerned with him. Instead Kōga looked around the group fanatically yelling "WHERE IS HE!" "Who are you talking about Kōga?" Kagome asked him as he looked around the surrounding area. "That man in white armour where is he!" Kōga asked and everyone's eye darkened before asking "what did Cutter do?" Kōga who was very irritated explained "He and his band of misfits attacked the other wolf demon tribes. Now where is he!" "I don't have time for this you mangy wolf" Inuyasha stated before running off with Kagome still on his back. "Why you!" Kōga yelled out before being told by Sango who was on Kirara back "follow us." Kirara took off again and Kōga growled before starting to follow the rest of the group.

***Naraku's Hideout***

Naraku looked extremely angry as he watched Hakudoshi's body start to reform around his heart. After a few minutes Hakudoshi's head reformed and he spoke "Naraku, Kagura is." Hakudoshi was cut of by Naraku who shouted "staying back and waiting for Cutter to kill Kikyo? Yes." Hakudoshi's eyes widened at Naraku's anger due to the fact that he didn't expect it. "You on the other hand went against my orders and tried to kill Cutter before Kikyo's death. you let yourself be out smarted and now I must do you what you only failed to do." Naraku explained as he starting walking to the doorway before stopping at it. "Don't fail me again or next time I wont be so forgiving" Naraku warned as he left.

***An Hour Later***

***Kikyo's Barrier***

The barrier was now starting to flicker and Kikyo knew she would only be able to hold it up form a few more minutes. Kikyo looked all around to see people screaming in fear as they watched the barrier starting to flicker more periodical. Some children where hiding under the dead bodies of there parents and what was left of the monks where men too scared to do anything. "If I don't hold this barrier they will all die!" Kikyo thought before looking at Cutter who was tapping his foot to each second that passed by. "What happened to you Cutter? How can you just stand by and watch as your demon side kills thousands with a smile on his face." Kikyo asked herself before hearing Resetsu's words echo in her head.

"_**And I'll take the world for my own enjoyment!"**_

Kikyo's eyes widened in realization as she hit the ground.

***Cutter's POV***

Cutter watched as Kikyo hit the group with her eyes still on him and at that moment the barrier fell. infantry and tanks all lined up ready for Cutter to give the order to charge. Cutter stepped in front of his men and spoke "My soldiers, you have smashed these pitiful rats into the dirt and for that I thank you but there is a battle coming that will truly test our might. When that time comes we will be ready." All of Cutter's men stood up straight and stated "YES SIR!" Cutter smiled before ordering "My fellow soldiers, please make the rest of primitive inhabitants go way" and like that Cutter men charged towards the huge pile of rubble once called a village. Cutter grabbed on to a passing tank and jumping inside. Cutter grabbed the radio and ordered into it "do not kill Kikyo we need her alive for the time being."

After the tank reached the centre of the village and Cutter jumped out to see 2 of his men beating a child to death. His mind instantly thought of Shippo staring at him as he pointed his pistol at him. "AHH" Cutter shouted at he grabbed his head in pain and After a few seconds Cutter yelled "STOP!" The 2 soldiers looked at him confused and Cutter who was still recovering from the pain he felt let out "just let the kid go." "Yes sir" the 2 solider said as the child got up and ran away crying. "Sir!" one of the solider called out and Cutter ran over to him.

When Cutter reached his soldier he was standing over Kikyo who laid motionless on the ground. One of her soul collectors deposited a soul into her and she started to move again. Cutter grabbed Kikyo by the hair and looked her in the eyes. "As much as I would like to kill you right now, I need you" Cutter said with an evil smile and Kikyo with hate in her responded "what as a slave?" Cutter laughed before explaining "no, even better. Your going to help me kill Sesshōmaru." "Even if you threaten to kill me I will never help you!" Kikyo shouted and Cutter stating "but Kikyo you already have." Cutter then pulled Kikyo's quiver of arrows off her back and touched one of them. A small bolt of purifying energy zapped Cutter hand and turned to his men ordering "everyone get into positions!"


	28. Chapter 27

**3**

**Full Circle**

***Sunset***

"Sir! The demons have surrounded the village" Smoke informed Cutter and in return he smiled saying "show time." Cutter looked at Kikyo who now had her hands and feet constrained. "I must say again you help is appreciated" Cutter told her and Kikyo looked up with hate asking "how do you plan to use my sacred arrows if you can even lay a hand on them?" "Now now Kikyo, I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise" Cutter told her as he walked towards where all his men where gathering. "Then what? Are you going to kill me?" Kikyo asked and upon hearing this Cutter stopped. "Depends if one my men are looking for a wife" Cutter answered while laughing and Kikyo shouted "Cutter, if you can hear me only you can stop this!" Cutter instantly dropped down to his knees holding his head in pain. "Shut her up!" Cutter ordered and one of the soldiers smashed Kikyo across the face with the stock of his rifle. Cutter stood up and looked at Kikyo who was knocked out on the ground. "I am the real Cutter, not him. That fool's time is up." Cutter stated before walking towards one of the defensive barricades they put around the village.

About 200 metres away all around the village, was a large formation of what Cutter knew was thousands of demons. As Cutter looked closer he could see Sesshōmaru glaring at him. At this point all of Cutter's forces had taken defensive potions around the village with exception of the artillery gun that sat in the middle of the village. Cutter grabbed a radio off one of his soldiers and begin to speak into it "not long now the demons of this region lead by there so call 'Lord', will begin there charge and when they do. We shall bring down our iron fist and smash there pathetic attempt at resistance." All of Cutter's men stood up and saluted before Cutter spoke again "That demon in the middle calls himself a Lord as if deserves the title. When we crush these pathetic things and we will. We shall move on to the rest of the world and I King Cutter shall rule it without question." "ALL HAIL KING CUTTER!" every single soldier shouted as they all readied for the battle. Suddenly a loud collective scream could be heard from all around and as Cutter looked up he noticed the demons starting there charge. "DONT LET THEM GET CLOSE!" Cutter yelled at the top of his lungs and in seconds all hell broke lose.

A giant wall of bullets, rockets and tank shells was created that flew towards the wave of demons. The first wave was almost decimated and the ones that made it passed found themselves being blow to pieces by land mines. "If you want me Sesshōmaru your going to have to come get me yourself!" shouted before laughing maniacally.

***Inuyasha Group***

In the direction the group was heading the night sky was filled with white explosions and flying tracer bullets. The group noticed the view and stopped. "what are we walking into?" Sango asked as Inuyasha sniffed all around. "Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked from his back and Inuyasha explained "I can smell that Sesshōmaru along with a large amount of demons moved that way." Inuyasha then pointed towards the same place they where heading and Kōga stated as he walked next to Inuyasha "well if your too scared mutt, I can take Kagome for you." "In your dreams wolf! Why don't you just go home" Inuyasha shouted while in Kōga's face. "Its not like you can take care of Kagome" Kōga shouted back and Inuyasha cocked his fist saying "Im going to beat that smug attitude out of you." "WOULD YOU 2 STOP!" Kagome shouted with enough ferocity that it made everyone in the group jump. "Inuyasha, we need to keep going" Kagome told him and Inuyasha who was just glad he didn't get sit replied with scared tone "okay."

*******An Hour Later***

***Night Time***

Cutter swung his blade cutting off the head of a demon that looked like some sort of man/bear hybrid. The demons managed to make there way into the village due to the fact that Sesshōmaru led what was left of the demons in a final charge and broke Cutter's forces. Cutter yelled "BLADES OFF" and pulled the 25mm rifle off his back. Cutter noticed the area was filled with smoke making it very difficult to see anything more then 10 feet away. Suddenly Cutter heard many screams from behind him and turned around to see the bodies of his 10 soldiers hitting the ground. Cutter examined there bodies until he could hear a slow growing growl behind him. Cutter whipped around as fast as he could to start firing but a hand pulled the 25mm rifle away from him and threw it some distance away..

Their stood a red eyed Sesshōmaru with numerous bullet wounds in his chest and before Cutter could even react he was sent flying 10 feet into the air. Cutter landed hard on a destroyed tank letting out a grunt in pain. Cutter looked up to see Sesshōmaru slowly walked towards him and pulling out his Tōkijin. Cutter jumped off the broken tank and started to run towards the centre of the village. Cutter was almost there when Sesshōmaru jumped in front of him stating "you call yourself a fearless ruler but now you run away in fear." Sesshōmaru then picked Cutter up by the neck and as he did Cutter struggled for air. "As I said before you are nothing. A worthless impure human" Sesshōmaru finished as he raised his sword to end Cutter's life.

***BANG***

Sesshōmaru's Tōkijin fell on the ground and Cutter smiled as he watched Sesshōmaru's eyes widened. Cutter broke free of his grasp as Sesshōmaru looked at his back to find a number of sacred arrows dug into it. "Good work Smoke" Cutter let out as he rubbed his neck. Sesshōmaru looked beyond his back to see one of Cutter's soldier standing next to cannon that had just gone off. "You know im surprised that your still alive after that but im not disappointed. Its more fun that way" Cutter said as he pulled his fist back and shot it into Sesshōmaru gut sending a few feet back. Sesshōmaru tried to move but he couldn't and every time he would try to tap into his demonic abilities he would only feel weaker. Cutter seeing him struggle stated "your very own demonic strength is your weakness now Sesshōmaru" before giving Sesshōmaru a right hook in the side of the face, knocking him on his stomach. Cutter walked over to a paralysed Sesshōmaru and asked "what did I say to you the last time?"

"_**One day I will rule this land and you will find your head under my boot."**_

(From Chapter 13)

On remembering this Sesshōmaru started to growl which made Cutter laugh as he lifted up his foot. Cutter's foot came down hard on the side of Sesshōmaru's face and as it did his growl intensified. "Listen to yourself Sesshōmaru. Your nothing but a wild dog that deserves to be put down, much like your brother." Cutter stated and Sesshōmaru grabbed Cutter's leg shouting "don't you compare me to him!" "Get your fifthly hand off me" Cutter told Sesshōmaru before Cutter freed his leg and stomped on Sesshōmaru's arm, breaking it. Cutter bent down to almost eye level with Sesshōmaru and asked "You want to know what were going to do to Rin?" Hate shot threw Sesshōmaru's eyes and he swung his other unbroken arm around to attack Cutter. Cutter seen this and easily grabbed his arm due to the sacred arrows draining Sesshōmaru. "Poor poor Rin. It's too bad she picked you to protect her" Cutter said with laughter as he used his body weight to snap Sesshōmaru's other arm. Sesshōmaru let out a massive roar before Cutter stepped on his head again. "Oh shut up" Cutter let out as he pulled his pistol out to finish off Sesshōmaru. Cutter let out a scream of pain as a sacred arrow hit him in his left arm.

Cutter looked to left to see Kagome glaring at him with her bow out. In an instant Cutter spun around so he could get a shot on Kagome with his right arm. Cutter squeezed the trigger but Inuyasha smacked the gun out of his hand as it went off. "Where's Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked with anger as he grabbed Cutter by the collar. "Helmet down!" Cutter yelled and Inuyasha jumped away knowing what was coming. "SURROUNDING BLAST!" Cutter yelled and the blue wave of transparent energy shot out like an explosion ripping out the arrow from Cutter's arm. Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga ready to fight and Cutter just laughed as he snapped his fingers. What was left of Cutter men (15 of them) besides Smoke who was at the artillery gun ran out of the village and pointed their guns at the 2. "This time your not getting away" Cutter reassured Kagome and Inuyasha.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled and her Hiraikotsu flew down from the sky. The Hiraikotsu smashed into most of Cutter's men and knocking them out. Cutter looked up to see Kirara coming down with Sango Miroku and Shippo. "SHOOT THEM!" Cutter ordered as he pointed at Kirara but before they could even raise their guns, Kōga came from behind Cutter's men. Kōga knocked out each soldier one by one until they where all knocked out. Kirara landed beside Kagome and 3 that where on her back got off. "Your going to pay for what you did you bastard!" Kōga yelled as he ran towards Cutter but was knocked away by Inuyasha. "Im fighting Cutter" Inuyasha stated while glaring at Kōga and Kōga was about to retort when he noticed Kagome shaking her head at him. Kōga muttered something to himself before jumping back to watch.

"BLADES ON! HELMET DOWN!" Cutter yelled and Inuyasha brought up his Tessaiga with the edge pointed towards Cutter. "After I kill Kagome and the rest I might make you my pet" Cutter stated and Inuyasha yelled "not going to happen!" as he jumped in the air. Cutter jumped to his height to meet him and with is left blade caught the Tessaiga's edge. The right blade swung around the Tessaiga almost slicing Inuyasha across the face. Before anything more could be done an electrical zap was heard from Cutter's left blade and the 2 found themselves being shot backwards. Inuyasha landed by Kagome and was about to charge Cutter again when Kagome told him "don't kill him he's the only one who knows where the bomb is!" Inuyasha knew this meant he couldn't use the windscar or adamant barrage and Inuyasha asked "then how am I suppose to stop him?". Suddenly a voice came from the pocket of the clothes Jen gave her. Kagome reached in to her pocket and pulled out the photo and the normal touchscreen device.

"If you attach me to the A.C.E. I should be able to open it up and keep Cutter from using it" The A.C.E. explained and quickly Kagome handed the touchscreen device to Inuyasha. "how the hell do I do this?" Inuyasha asked and the A.I. responded "place this device on his left arm and ill do the rest of the work." Inuyasha looked back at Cutter who stood ready for another attack. "Are you ready Cutter?" Inuyasha asked and Cutter smiled as he added "ready to get the leash." Inuyasha jumped at Cutter once again pulling back the Tessaiga but this time with only his left hand. Upon seeing this Cutter laughed thinking "This time I wont miss!" and like before Cutter jumped to meet his attack. Once Cutter's left blade caught the edge of the Tessaiga and started to bring his right blade towards Inuyasha face. Inuyasha reached forward and slapped the touchscreen device onto Cutter's left arm. Unfortunately the act of moving just a little bit closer let Cutter's blade have free reign on Inuyasha face, burning his eyes. The electric zap was heard and the 2 where shot back.

"He did it!" Shippo shouted with excitement and Kagome was smiling until she notice Inuyasha moaning in pain. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Inuyasha turned his head towards her and she gasped at the burn that went across Inuyasha face at eye level. "Im fine. Its not that bad" Inuyasha said to keep Kagome from worrying but it failed. "You can't even see! how are you going to fight him?" Kagome reminded him and Inuyasha replied "I can still smell him" as he put away his Tessaiga and ran towards Cutter. Cutter at this point was very enraged over the A.C.E. evicting him but before he could do anything about it Inuyasha punch him in the side of the face. he was knocked back a few feet while blood shot out of his mouth. Cutter caught his balance and swung at Inuyasha but Inuyasha caught it stating "without the suit your only as strong as a human." Inuyasha easily over powered Cutter and pushed him on the ground. At this point Kagome could feel the family photo pulsating spirituality and when she looked at it she heard one word in her head "Purify."

Inuyasha jumped onto of Cutter giving him right and left hooks all over his body. Cutter yelled in pain each time until Cutter kneed Inuyasha square in the crotch making him freeze. "So I see your not neutered" Cutter said before pushing Inuyasha off him and climbing to his feet. Inuyasha rolled onto his back holding his sensitive area and let out with a weakened voice "you bastard." Cutter grabbed the last grenade attached to the A.C.E. and pulled the pin as he limped over to Kagome. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kōga yelled as he ran at Cutter but Cutter seen this and threw the grenade at him. It practically exploded in Kōga's face and sent him flying back. Cutter continued to limp toward Kagome who was still staring at the photo. The whole group was screaming at Kagome to run but she didn't hear any of them. Finally Cutter grabbed her by the collar and pulled out his combat knife. "Im going to kill Kagome and your going to watch me do!" Cutter screamed with huge evil smile. Kagome snapped out her dormant phase and looked to see a hole in Cutter's combat vest exposing his chest. Cutter brought down the knife but stopped as Kagome slapped the photo against the open area of his chest.

Bright blinding light appeared around the photo and Cutter screamed in absolute agony. "I hope this works" Kagome thought as she struggled to keep the photo on Cutter's chest. After a few moments Kagome started to see visions of Cutter life and how the demon side was turned evil from all the hate Cutter built up for demons over the years. Finally after was seemed like hours Cutter fell to the ground and the light dissipated. Kagome fell to her knees as the process of purifying Cutter took its tole on her. Miroku, Sango and Shippo all ran over to Kagome and when they reached her Sango asked "Kagome are you all right?" "Yes just make sure Inuyasha is okay" Kagome said with a smile and Sango smiled back saying "okay Kagome." Sango and Miroku ran over to Inuyasha but instead Shippo jumped on top of Cutter. Shippo watched as Cutter opened his blue eyes and smiled at Shippo before pinching his nose "honk." "Are you finally back for good Cutter?" Shippo asked and Cutter answered "I think so."

***Daylight***

Cutter got to his feet and started moving over to Kagome. Kagome looked at him with fear until he brought her into his embrace. "Thank you" Cutter said with a quiet voice as tears came down his eyes. "Cutter!" Inuyasha yelled from behind and Cutter turned around to see Inuyasha's eyes had healed. "what's wrong? you getting jealous?" Cutter asked with a smile and everyone started to laugh knowing Cutter was back to normal. The laughter carried on until Kagome remembered something and shouted "Cutter wheres the bomb?" Cutter's eyes widened with fear as let out "oh shit" in English. "What?" Inuyasha let out with confusion as Cutter grabbed on to him for support. "Don't worry about it just help me get over to the suit" Cutter explained as his way over to the suit with Inuyasha's help. Once they reached the suit Inuyasha put Cutter into it and it closed. "Welcome back Private John Cutter" The A.C.E. A.I. stated and as the augmented display came online he could see Naraku's demons over head. "Helmet down!" Cutter yelled and Cutter noticed Inuyasha who had anger on his face yelled "Naraku!"

Cutter looked over to the village centre where the bomb was to see Naraku coming down from above. Smoke fired a cave dirt(Onigumo's cave) filled shell at Naraku breaking his barrier but not stopping him. Naraku's arm turn into a large razor sharp appendage that smashed the artillery to pieces and sending Smoke flying. Cutter looked around until he could see his 25mm rifle laying on ground about 20 feet away. Cutter ran to it and picked it up as quickly as he could. Cutter turned around to see Naraku who was holding Kikyo's body fighting Inuyasha. Inuyasha was clearly holding back just as he did with Cutter out of fear of killing Kikyo. Cutter with the 25mm rifle in his hands ran over to Kagome and noticed her bow snapped in half on the ground. "does your sacred ability work with any projectile?" Cutter asked and Kagome replied with "I don't know." Cutter sighed before stating "looks like we are going to have to try." Cutter bent down and put the rifle on his back while holding the barrel. "Kagome aim with the scope and squeeze the trigger" Cutter told her and Kagome put Naraku in the cross-hairs of the scope before she pulled the trigger. The gun jumped almost sending Kagome on the ground and what came out of the gun was a shell surrounded by a sacred ora. The shell shot pass Naraku and as it did his smile disappeared. From the sky came a number of demons aimed to stop the 2 but luckily the rest of the group kept them off of Cutter and Kagome.

"Kagome! squeeze the trigger, don't pull it!" Cutter yelled and again Kagome grabbed the gun. Kagome pointed the cross-hairs at Naraku who was attempting to fly away and this time Kagome squeezed the trigger. The sacred shell flew out of the gun and hit its mark right in the centre of Naraku causing a massive explosion of sacred energy. Kikyo came falling down from the sky but before she hit the ground Inuyasha caught her.

***3 Hours Later***

After Cutter disarmed the bomb with less then 5 seconds left, everyone moved south in a big group. A few glaring looks, arguments and sits later and Kikyo, Kōga and Sesshōmaru went on there own ways. "What now sir?" Smoke asked with the 15 soldiers behind him and Cutter sighed saying "go live your lives. If you come with me your only going to see more death and destruction." "But sir" Smoke was about to finish when Cutter told him "no, and don't call me sir anymore. My name is Cutter." "Well bye si- Cutter" Smoke said before he and the rest of the men walked off. "Cutter, come on!" Inuyasha shouted from behind and Cutter smiled. "Ya ya im coming" Cutter said as he turned around to see all of his friends looking at him. As Cutter walked toward them he thought "Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and of course Shippo. These guys went to hell and back to save me from a dark part of myself. They are true friends and I would give my life for any of them in heart beat. And to Naraku, no matter how hard or long it gets. We will stop you."

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed They Returned.**

**As you can tell Cutter is not done and in fact There is now a sequel called He Continued. ****Check it out.**


End file.
